Miedos
by NARU.HINA033
Summary: son el peor enemigo de una persona...para hinata una chica que sufrio mucho...sus miedos hace que se aleje de las personas...con una habilidad unica...un rakilium unico...siempre tuvo miedo que las perosnas se le acercan...hasta que llego un chico que le hara cambiar su vida...y el hara que sus miedos terminen...y que descubriera el amor verdadero...y la calidez de una famila...
1. UN CEREZO QUE NO HA FLORECIDO

_._

_.  
_

_._

_los miedos son el peor enemigo de las personas...dicen que los miedos hacen que las personas desconfien de los que le rodean...teniendo miedo jamas podran ser libres de ellos...hasta ahora_

.

.

.

.

.

UNOS DE LOS DIAS QUE SIEMPRE DICEN QUE SON MAS EXTRAÑOS PARA LOS DEMAS...UN CHICA QUE ESTA SOLA EN LAS CLASES...EN LOS ALMUERZOS Y ELA SALIDA DE CLASES...JAMAS HACE AMIGOS Y EQUIPO EN CLASES...SIEMPRE LE DICE AL MAESTRO QUE ES MEJOR QUE LO HAGA SOLA...PORQUE SU MAYOR TEMOR ES...SER LASTIMADA...

-la misma rutina...la mismas mentiras...-dijo hinata

**_CAPITULO 1:_**

**_UN CEREZO QUE NO HA FLORECIDO_**

_._

_.  
_

_._

-bien chicos...tenemos un nuevo estudiante...-dijo la maestra

-hola...soy naruto...namikaze naruto...-dijo naruto

los chicos murmuraba...decian que que hacia un chico millonario en una clase baja...

-bien cayense...toma asiento...aquel esta libre...-dijo la maestra

-de acuerdo...-dijo naruto

los demas se sorprendieron...al que dijera que si...

-bien...empecemos las clases...-dijo la maestra

* * *

_**EN EL DESCANSO...**  
_

-tanto tiempo naruto...-dijo sasuke

-si...cuando volvieron...-dijo sai

-apenas...hace dos dias...ya saben que mis padres queria que estudiara en esas escuelas...-dijo naruto

-y conociendote no quisiste...-dijo sasuke

-si...queria estar con mis amigos de secundaria...se acuerdan...-dijo naruto

-si...fue tiempos divertidos...-dijo sai

su vista vio a una chica que ni se le notaba los ojos...

-oigan chicos...quien es ella...-dijo naruto

los amigos no dijeron nada...

-es hinata...hyuga hinata...-dijo sakura

-oh...cuanto tiempo sakura..-dijo naruto

-lo mismo digo...-dijo sakura

-porque nadie habla con ella..-dijo naruto volteando a verla de nuevo

-le tienen miedo...-dijo sakura

-y ¿porque?-dijo naruto

-es por lo que paso hace tiempo...-dijo sakura

-y que fue exactamente...-dijo naruto

-pues dicen...que ella mato a sus padres y hermana...-dijo sai

-tambien dicen que sufrio un trauma por ver a sus padres muertos...-dijo sasuke

-pero...en mi opinion...no creo que haya sido capaz de matar...lo que se es que sufre mucho...-dijo sakura

-y porque no le hablan...-dijo naruto

-es por una mirada que da mucho miedo...-dijo sai

-yo ire a hablar con ella...sere su amigo...-dijo naruto y se dirigio donde estaba..

* * *

_**EN UN LADO DEL SALON...**  
_

hinata dibujaba algo relacionado con la muerte de sus padres...hasta que se acerco...

-hola...soy nuevo...-dijo naruto

-ya lo se..moriras muy pronto...-dijo hinata

-que...la vida es muy hermosa para morir...-dijo naruto

-nadie sabe nada de nada de la vida...-dijo hinata

-al menos la disfrutar...antes de que muera...-dijo naruto

-¿disfrutar?..-dijo hinata

-si...mira bien...es muy hermosa la vida...-dijo naruto

-si tu lo dices...-dijo hinata

-claro...si quieres te enseño...y como te llamas...-dijo naruto

-no tengo que decirte...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...pero dejame ser tu amigo...que dices...-dijo naruto

-sera una perdida de tiempo...ademas ya tienes amigos-dijo hinata

-pero no amigas...y quiero que seas la primera-dijo naruto

-mmm...-dijo hinata

-que dices...seras mi amiga...-dijo naruto

-como quieras...pero no te quiero muy cerca de mi...-dijo hinata

-al menos seras mi amiga...-dijo naruto

-dejame sola...por favor...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...pero nos vemos en clases...-dijo naruto y se marcho

_-"es muy raro...debo admitir que es muy guapo.."_pero que digo...mi destino es estar sola...-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	2. EL CEREZO QUE EMPIEZA A FLORECER

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-que dices...seras mi amiga...-dijo naruto_

_-como quieras...pero no te quiero muy cerca de mi...-dijo hinata_

_-al menos seras mi amiga...-dijo naruto_

_-dejame sola...por favor...-dijo hinata_

_-de acuerdo...pero nos vemos en clases...-dijo naruto y se marcho_

_-**"es muy raro...debo admitir que es muy guapo.."**pero que digo...mi destino es estar sola...-dijo hinata_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 2:_**

**_EL CEREZO QUE EMPIEZA A FLORECER  
_**

_._

_.  
_

_._

-y como te fue con la chica...-dijo sasuke

-admito que tenias razon...es muy reservada del mundo...-dijo naruto

-te lo dije...-dijo sasuke

-pero...debo admitir que es muy hermosa...si la vieras muy de cerca...-dijo naruto

-si tu dices...-dijo sasuke

-de que hablan...-dijo sakura

-naruto dice que la chica seria es muy hermosa...-dijo sasuke

-con que muy hermosa...eso se me hace algo...-dijo sakura

-que insinuan...-dijo naruto

-te gusta naruto...te gusto la chica...-dijo sai

-no es cierto...-dijo naruto

-aunque no lo admitas...te gusta..-dijo sakura

* * *

_**EN LAS HORAS DE CLASE...**_

-haran equipos...de dos...de un chico y una chica...ambos haran un experimento sobre la vida de uno y del otro...empezando por...-dijo la maestra

-y como va a ser eso profa...-dijo una compañera de clases

-sencillo...veamos como sasuke y su novia...haran un relato de la vida de uno y de otro...de acuerdo..-dijo la maestra

-bueno y con quien va a empezar...-dijo la compañera

-veamos...pues ya..con el chico nuevo...y hinata...-dijo la maestra

-la chica ultratumba...-dijeron los demas compañeros

-_"ellos moriran...todos ellos"_-penso hinata

-dejen de decirle asi...es una buena persona...-dijo naruto

-ya que hablaste naruto...tu seras su compañero...-dijo la maestra

-de acuerdo...-dijo naruto

* * *

_**DESPUES DE CLASES...**_

-profesora...no puedo hacerlo...entiendame...-dijo hinata

-hinata...tienes que superar lo que paso hace años...y como el es unico que te habla...-dijo la maestra

-no quiero...no quiero que este conmigo...yo-dijo hinata

-¿tu que?-dijo la maestra

-yo vi...como morira...si se queda a mi lado...lo mejor es que se aleje de mi...-dijo hinata

-pero eso se puede cambiar...solo tienes que controlar tu poder...-dijo la maestra

-no puedo...no puedo controlarlo...quiero que se aleje de mi...-dijo hinata

-estas segura...se nota que te agrada...o te gusta...-dijo la maestra

-no...no m..me gusta...-dijo hinata sonrojandose

-digas lo que digas mi respuesta es no...el sera tu compañero...y te aseguro de que el te ayudara a controlar tu poder...-dijo la maestra

hinata no dijo nada desvio su mirada...

* * *

_**EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA ESCUELA...**_

-asi que la chica ultratumba sera tu compañera...-dijo sasuke en tono de burla

-no te burles...sabes las personas tienen sentimientos...-dijo naruto

-si...definitavente te gusta...-dijo sai

-lo extraño es que nadie a visto el color de sus ojos...imaginense como sera...-dijo sakura

-de seguro son hermosos...-dijo naruto

* * *

_**EN UNA CASA AFUERAS DE LA CUIDAD...**_

-mi destino es estar sola...hoy...mañana y siempre..y con este poder que no puedo controlar-dijo hinata

_**-controla tu poder...hinata...-dijo kana**_

-no puedo...no puedo..-dijo hinata

_**-se que es dificil tener este poder...-dijo kana**_

-y mas que hay una persona que entro a mi vida...yo vi su muerte...si se queda conmigo-dijo hinata

**_-lo se...te has enamorado...te enamoraste de verdad..-dijo kana_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	3. UNA ILUSION O UNA REALIDAD

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-mi destino es estar sola...hoy...mañana y siempre..y con este poder que no puedo controlar-dijo hinata_

_**-controla tu poder...hinata...-dijo kana**_

_-no puedo...no puedo..-dijo hinata_

_**-se que es dificil tener este poder...-dijo kana**_

_-y mas que hay una persona que entro a mi vida...yo vi su muerte...si se queda conmigo-dijo hinata_

_**-lo se...te has enamorado...te enamoraste de verdad..-dijo kana**_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 3:_**

**_UNA ILUSION O UNA REALIDAD  
_**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_**-controlate hinata...-dijo kana**_

hinata se empezaba a calmarse...su poder se disminuia...

-muchas gracias kana...-dijo hinata

_**-bien...asi que alguien entro a tu vida...-dijo kana**_

-no...no es nadie...es un chico nuevo...-dijo hinata

**_-¿y es guapo?-dijo kana_**

-podemos cambiar el tema...y si es guapo...-dijo hinata

**_-bueno...y como vas con el control...-dijo kana_**

-no muy bien...tengo sueño kana...me voy a dormir...-dijo hinata y se acosto

* * *

_**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**_

-mira nada mas...quien sera que te pone asi...-dijo ino

-ya dejame ino...-dijo naruto

-ya dime quien es...-dijo ino

-como no me vas a dejar en paz...te voy a decir..-dijo naruto

-ya dime...-dijo ino

-su nombre es hinata...-susurro naruto

-que...no te escuche...-dijo ino

-se llama hinata..-dijo naruto

-y como es...-dijo ino

-son muchas preguntas...ya...quiero dormir...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...pero me diras...-dijo ino y se marcho

* * *

_**EN EL MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS...**_

-donde estoy...que es este lugar...-dijo naruto

camino por todos lados...solo veia mucha destruccion...desolacion...muchas muertes...

-todos mueren...todos desaparecen...-dijo hinata con voz sepulcrada

-hola...quien eres...-dijo naruto

-moriras muy pronto...lentamente...naruto-dijo hinata con voz sepulcrada

-hinata...eres tu..-dijo naruto

-vete naruto...alejate de mi...porque moriras-dijo hinata

-no me ire si ti...te quiero hinata...-dijo naruto

-no puedes amarme...soy mala...no puedes...-dijo hinata

-no eres mala...eres una chica buena lo se-dijo naruto

ella desaparecio despues...

* * *

-no te vayas...hinata...-dijo naruto despertando

-naruto...tenias pesadillas...-dijo kushina

-mama...-dijo naruto

-y dime..¿quien es hinata?-dijo kushina

-nadie...solo es una amiga..-dijo naruto

-si claro...ve a desayunar...-dijo kushina y salio del cuarto

* * *

_**EN EL COMEDOR...**_

-_"porque tuve ese sueño..."_-pensaba naruto mientras movia su comida

-naruto...porque no comes...llegaras tarde ala escuela-dijo kushina

-de seguro es por hinata...-dijo ino

-¿hinata?¿quien es hinata?-dijo minato

-es una amiga...-dijo naruto

-si una amiga...entonces porque sueña con ella...-dijo ino

-no...ya me voy...-dijo naruto

* * *

_**EN LAS CALLES...**_

-que tuve ese sueño extraño...-dijo naruto

seguia caminando hasta que vio a hinata a lo lejos...

-hinata hola...como estas...-dijo naruto

-alejate de mi...por favor..-dijo hinata

-hinata somos amigos...quiero que confies en mi...-dijo naruto

-no puedo decirte...no puedo...-dijo hinata y se alejo de el

-hinata...-dijo naruto viendola alejarse

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	4. SANAR A UN ALMA HERIADA

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-hinata hola...como estas...-dijo naruto_

_-alejate de mi...por favor..-dijo hinata_

_-hinata somos amigos...quiero que confies en mi...-dijo naruto_

_-no puedo decirte...no puedo...-dijo hinata y se alejo de el_

_-hinata...-dijo naruto viendola alejarse_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 4:_**

**_SANAR A UN ALMA HERIADA  
_**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_**EN EL DESCANSO...**_

-hinata...porque me preocupo por ti...-dijo naruto

-es porque te gusta...-dijo sakura

-que...-dijo naruto

-es obio ¿no?...te gusta...-dijo sakura

-no...no se...-dijo naruto

-sabes...ella sufre mucho...pero con tu llegada...pude serntir una calidez en ella...-dijo sakura

-en serio sakura...-dijo naruto

-claro que si...te lo aseguro...-dijo sakura

-gracias...-dijo naruto

-bueno...me voy me espera sasuke...-dijo sakura

-de acuerdo...no te preocupes...-dijo naruto

* * *

_**EN EL SALON DE CLASES...**_

aun era el descanso...hinata siempre se la pasa dentro del salon...mirando la ventana..

-_"como desearia ser como las demas..."_-pensaba hinata

-me alegra de que estes aqui...-dijo naruto

-_"naruto..¿que hace aqui?"_-pensaba hinata

-porque no vas aya fuera a comer..-dijo naruto

-porque no quiero...-dijo hinata

-bueno...que tal si platicamos...-dijo naruto

-como de que...-dijo hinata

-primero te contare de mi vida...si tu quieres...-dijo naruto

-como quieras...-dijo hinata

* * *

_**AFUERA DEL SALON...**_

sakura,sasuke y sai los vijilaba desde afuera...

-ya viste...espero que vuelva a ser la misma que conoci en la primaria...-dijo sakura

-si tu dices...-dijo sasuke

-mirandolos bien...hacen una bonita pareja...-dijo sai

-en eso tienes razon...-dijo sakura

* * *

_**EN EL SALON...**_

-primero empezare por mi nombre...-dijo naruto

-como quieras...-dijo hinata

-bien...yo naci en esta ciudad...estudie la primaria...en secundaria solo estudie dos años...-dijo naruto

-porque...-dijo hinata

-fue por el trabajo de mi padre...y hace dos dias que volvi a esta ciudad...y estoy aqui...hablando contigo...-dijo naruto

-y..¿porque me dices tu vida?-dijo hinata

-para que me conozcas mas...como yo quiero saber de ti...-dijo naruto

-yo..-dijo hinata

-porque ocultas tus ojos con tu pelo...-dijo naruto

-no querias saber...-dijo hinata sonrojandeose

-claro que si...recuerda que somos amigos...no es asi..-dijo naruto

-si tu dices...-dijo hinata

-puedo ver tus ojos...-dijo naruto

-¿estas seguro que quieres verlos...?-dijo hinata

-si...mas que nada del mundo...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...-dijo hinata

el se acerco a hinata...toco su rostro..con su mano deslizo por su cabello poniendoselo en su oreja...estaba tan cerca que hinata sintio sus mejillas arder

* * *

_**AFUERA DEL SALON...**_

-no puede ser...sera capaz...-dijo sakura

-de que...-dijo sai

-no vez...la va a besar...que emocion-dijo sakura

-tu crees sakura...-dijo sasuke

-claro...solo miralos...-dijo sakura

* * *

_**EN EL SALON...**_

-naruto...-dijo hinata sonrojandose

al ver los ojos de hinata se sorprendio...y le dijo...

-tus ojos...son...-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	5. UNA MIRADA DE AMOR

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-naruto...-dijo hinata sonrojandose_

_al ver los ojos de hinata se sorprendio...y le dijo..._

_-tus ojos...son...-dijo naruto_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 5:_**

**_UNA MIRADA DE AMOR  
_**

_._

_.  
_

_._

-hermosos...-dijo naruto

-que...-dijo hinata sorprendida

-jamas habia visto unos ojos tan hermosos como la luna...-dijo naruto

-de...de verdad...son hermosos...-dijo hinata

-si...tienes una mirada muy hermosa...-dijo naruto

-eres el primero que los ves...-dijo hinata

-y puedo decir...que...jamas habia visto tales ojos...-dijo naruto

* * *

_**AFUERA DEL SALON...**_

-que esta pasando...-dijo ino llegando

-mira ino...no crees que son una pareja hermosa...-dijo sakura

-pues si...-dijo ino

-que tal...si volvemos a hacer amigas...como cuando era niñas...lo recuerdas...-dijo sakura

-si...pero hay que ver mas...-dijo ino y vio por la ventana de la puerta

-mujeres...-dijo sasuke

-te comprendo amigo...-dijo sai

* * *

**_EN EL SALON..._**

-sabes...asi te vez mas hermosa...-dijo naruto

-no digas eso...-dijo hinata ruborizandose

-es la verdad...deberias de peinarte asi...-dijo naruto

-puede que tengas razon...pero esto no significa que...-dijo hinata

-¿que cosa..?-dijo naruto

-no significa...que estaras conmigo siempre...mi destino es estar sola..-dijo hinata desviando su mirada

-no digas eso..ademas ya no estas sola...me tienes a mi ahora..-dijo naruto

-eres la segunda personas que se preocupa por mi...-dijo hinata mirando el suelo

-¿la segunda?-dijo naruto

-si...la sense marina...ella me crio desde que...-dijo hinata sintiendo sus lagrimas brotar

-¿desde que hinata?...confia en mi hinata...-dijo naruto

-no puedo...no puedo decirtelo..-dijo hinata

-te entiendo...no te voy a presionar...-dijo naruto

* * *

**_AFUERA DEL SALON..._**

-como a que horas se van a besar de una vez...-dijo sakura

-por que quieres que hagan eso...-dijo sai

-quiero saber mi teoria...-dijo sakura

-¿que teoria sakura?-dijo ino

-de que se gustan mutuamente...se les nota en sus miradas...-dijo sakura

-si tu lo dices...mi vida...-dijo sasuke

-por supuesto...-dijo sakura

* * *

___**EN EL SALON...  
**_

-naruto...-dijo hinata

-dime...-dijo naruto

-yo quiero..que...me beses...-dijo hinata sonrojandose

-¿que?-dijo naruto

-besame...solo asi podre decirte mi pasado...-dijo hinata

-¿estas segura de lo que dices?-dijo naruto

hinata respiro ondo y le dijo

-si...solo hazlo...-dijo hinata

-esta bien...-dijo naruto

sus rostros se fueron acercando...poco a poco...

* * *

_____**AFUERA DEL SALON...**_

las chicas veian como ellos se acercaban para besarse...

-la va a besar...-dijo ino

-lo sabia...-dijo sakura

-que emocion...-dijo ino

-que estan haciendo en la puerta...-dijo marina

-sense...-dijeron ambas

-es hora de entrar a clases...-dijo marina

-espere sense...no habra la puerta...-dijeron ambas

marina abrio la puerta cuando...

* * *

**_EN EL SALON..._**

-chicos es momento de...-dijo marina

pero se sorprendio al verlos a punto de besarse...y le salio una sonrisa en sus labios...los chicos se sonrojaron...se alejaron rapidamente...hinata se puso el cabello como lo tenia hace un rato...y naruto volvia a su lugar...

-ya todos entren...la clase va a empezar...-dijo marina con una sonrisa

ya que entraron todos...la clase empezo...mientras que la maestra hablaba de su clase...a naruto re recordaba esas palabras

**___Flash Black_**

___-besame...solo asi podre decirte mi pasado...-dijo hinata_

___-¿estas segura de lo que dices?-dijo naruto_

___-si...solo hazlo...-dijo hinata_

___-esta bien...-dijo naruto_

**___Flash Black final_**

___besame...besame...____besame...besame...____besame...besame...____besame...besame..._

___________besame...besame...____besame...besame...____besame...besame...____besame...besame..._

_______________besame...besame...____besame...besame...____besame...besame...____besame...besame..._

son las palabras que le decia su cabeza...haciendo que se sonrojara mas...mientras que hinata se concentraba en la clase como si nada habia pasado...

* * *

**___________EN LA SALIDA DE CLASES..._**

-NARUTO!...-dijo sakura

-que pasa sakura...-dijo naruto

-y como te fue con hinata...digo...los vi tan juntitos...-dijo sakura

-que...no..no..-dijo naruto sonrojandose

-y dinos naruto...que es tu novia...-dijo sai llegando al lugar

-no...no es mi novia..._"aun no...todavia"_-dijo naruto

-y porque la ibas a besar...-dijo ino acercandose

el se sonrojo mucho...

-no..no la...la iba a besar...-dijo naruto desviando su mirada sonrojada

-si claro...-dijo sasuke

-ya...tengo que irme...nos vemos mañana...-dijo naruto y se marcho

* * *

_**EN UNA CASA AFUERAS DE LA CUIDAD...**_

-_"en que estaba pensando..."_-pensaba hinata_  
_

_**-me imagino que es por el chico ese...el tal naruto..-dijo kana** _

-no...no es eso...-dijo hinata

**_-sabes que si...te conozco desde que eras una niña...cuando apareci en tu vida...-dijo kana_**

-es que...no se que me pasa con el...-dijo hinata

**_-y que es lo que sientes...-dijo kana_**

-que su mirada hace que pierda la nocion del tiempo...su sonrisa...sus ojos...y dijo que mis ojos son hermosos...-dijo hinata

**_-¿eso dijo...?-dijo kana_**

-si...pero...no puedo tener estos tipos de pensamiento de el...yo no soy como las demas chicas...-dijo hinata mirando el suelo

* * *

_**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**_

-porque me habras pedido que te besara hianata...-dijo naruto

miraba su techo...y daba suspiros...

-_"fue una lastima...no pude probar el sabor de tus labios...hinata"_...-pensaba naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	6. ILUSION O ESPERANZA

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-porque me habras pedido que te besara hianata...-dijo naruto_

_miraba su techo...y daba suspiros..._

_-**"fue una lastima...no pude probar el sabor de tus labios...hinata"**...-pensaba naruto_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 6:_**

**_ ILUSION O ESPERANZA  
_**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_**FIN DE SEMANA...**_

-es hora de que la pasemos juntas..-dijo marina

-no quiero marina-sense...-dijo hinata

-nada de que no quiero...ahora iremos a una cafeteria...-dijo marina

-esta bien...-dijo hinata

-bien...-dijo marina

* * *

_**EN LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD...**_

-llegare tarde al trabajo...-dijo naruto mientras corria

-date prisa...-dijo yuna

-ya voy...ya voy...-dijo naruto

* * *

_**EN LA CAFETERIA...**_

-ya que no pude hablar contigo ayer...acerca de lo que vi en el salon...-dijo marina

-y de que quieres hablar...-dijo hinata

-¿como que de que?...-dijo marina

-pues si...no se bien de que hablas...-dijo hinata

-no te hagas...te hablo de que casi lo besas...-dijo marina

-eh...yo no...lo iba a besar...-dijo hinata sonrojandose

-si claro...mejor vamos a pedir algo...-dijo marina haciendole señas al mesero

-digame...sense marina...-dijo naruto

-naruto...que haces por aca...-dijo marina

-aqui trabajo los fines de semana...por las mañanas...-dijo naruto

-ya veo...a pesar de que tu familia tiene dinero...tu sales adelante...-dijo marina

-si...quiero valerme por mi mismo...-dijo naruto

-naruto date prisa...ya sabes que no le gusta que platiquemos con los clientes...-dijo yuna

hinata veia ala chica que hablaba con el...¿quien es ella?...sintiendo algo que jamas habia sentido jamas...

-¿quien es tu amiga...naruto?-dijo marina

-ah...ella es yuna...-dijo naruto

-tengo que irme...-dijo hinata

se paro y se marcho

-y que esperas...ve tras ella...-dijo marina

-si...-dijo naruto

naruto corrio tras de ella...

* * *

_**EN LAS CALLES...**_

-que fue lo que me paso...-dijo hinata

_**-es simple...te pusiste celosa de esa chica...-dijo kana**_

-¿celosa...yo?-dijo hinata

_**-si...-dijo kana**_

-no creo...el es muy coqueto con las chicas...y mas esa..tal yuna-dijo hinata molestandose

**_-lo vez...estas cesola de esa chica...-dijo kana_**

* * *

_**EN LA CAFETERIA...**_

-_"estos niños de ahora...se hacen del rogar"_-pensaba marina

-se le ofrece algo mas...-dijo yuna

-no gracias...-dijo marina

-de acuerdo...-dijo yuna y se marcho

* * *

_**EN LAS CALLES...**_

_**-bueno...como no lo vas a admitir me voy...-dijo kana y desaparecio**_

ya que kana se fue decidio seguir caminando por las calles...

-hinata...-dijo naruto

ella decidio inograrlo y siguio caminando

-hinata detente...quiero que hablemos...-dijo naruto

-no quiero hablar contigo...-dijo hinata

-solo dime que fue lo que te hice...-dijo naruto

ella no dijo nada...

-no se que te haya pasado...solo quiero que confies en mi...-dijo naruto

-no puedo decirtelo...no soy una chica norma...¿sabes?-dijo hinata

-lo se...eres una chica inteligente...con unos ojos increibles...y tambien eres muy bonita...-dijo naruto

-tu quieres saber mi pasado...¿porque?-dijo hinata

-porque quiero conocerte...-dijo naruto

-esta bien te contare...-dijo hinata

-te escucho...-dijo naruto

-todo empezo por...-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	7. UN SECRETO DOLOROSO

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-tu quieres saber mi pasado...¿porque?-dijo hinata_

_-porque quiero conocerte...-dijo naruto_

_-esta bien te contare...-dijo hinata_

_-te escucho...-dijo naruto_

_-todo empezo por...-dijo hinata_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 7:_**

**_ UN SECRETO DOLOROSO  
_**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_**Flash Black**_

_10 años atras..._

_-mama...porque nos escondemos...-dijo hinata de 9 años_

_-tenemos que estar aqui...pequeña...-dijo hana_

_-porque mama...y hanabi..-dijo hinata_

_-estara bien...quedate aqui...pase lo que pase...-dijo hana_

_-esta bien mama...-dijo hinata_

_-te quiero...recuerdalo siempre..-dijo hana y salio del lugar_

_hinata la siguio sin darse cuenta..._

_-asi que dinos donde esta la chica...-dijo kabuto_

_-no se lo dire...jamas...-dijo hana_

_-estas segura...ya que tu amado esposo y tu hija estan muertos...-dijo kabuto_

_-que les hiciste a mi hija...-dijo hana_

_-fue muy divertido matarla...ahora me diras a donde esta la presendiente de rakilium-dijo kabuto_

_-jamas...-dijo hana_

_-entonces...no me quedara mas que...-dijo kabuto_

_el comenzo a atacarla lentamente...hasta que le disparo...hinata se sorprendio al ver la sangre correrle por el suelo_

_-mira lo que le hiciste hacer a tu familia-dijo kabuto_

_-ca...cayate...-dijo hinata _

_su poder habia despertado...un aura color negro...sus ojos cambiaron de color...a blancos como la luna..._

_-increible...-dijo kabuto_

_con sus ojos vio su muerte...lo que despues paso...el murio de una forma de tortura..._

_-mama...papa...hanabi...-dijo hinata con sus lagrimas en sus ojos_

_-hinata...hola mi nombre es kana...y sere tu proctetora...-dijo kana y desaparecio_

_-estoy sola en este mundo...-dijo hinata_

_-no es asi...-dijo marina_

_-que...-dijo hinata_

_-porque yo estoy contigo desde ahora...ven conmigo-dijo marina_

_-si...-dijo hinata y se fue con ella_

_**Flash Black final**_

-y fue lo peor que me ha pasado...-dijo hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos

-yo...no tenia idea...ahora te entiendo...-dijo naruto poniendo su cabello en su oreja

-que quieres decir...-dijo hinata

-ya no te sentiras sola de nuevo...porque estamos aqui cuando nos necesites...-dijo naruto

-gracias...-dijo hinata

-bueno como se hace tarde...te llevare a casa...¿me diras donde vive?-dijo naruto

-si...vamos...-dijo hinata

* * *

_**EN UNA CASA AFUERA DE LA CIUDAD...**_

-asi que vives por aqui...-dijo naruto

-si...no es muy grande...pero es acojedora..-dijo hinata

-es bonita...por cierto...porque me pediste que te besara...-dijo naruto sonrojandose

-eh...eso fue...por...-dijo hinata sonrojada

-no necesitas responderme ahorita...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...quieres pasar...-dijo hinata

-no gracias..te lo agradezco...pero tengo que llegar a casa...nos vemos el lunes...-dijo naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla de ella

-si...-dijo hinata

ella veia que se marchaba...y se tocaba su cachete con su mano...

-_"que es este sentimiento..."_-pensaba hinata al verlo alejarse

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	8. ALGO LLAMADO AMOR

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-asi que vives por aqui...-dijo naruto_

_-si...no es muy grande...pero es acojedora..-dijo hinata_

_-es bonita...por cierto...porque me pediste que te besara...-dijo naruto sonrojandose_

_-eh...eso fue...por...-dijo hinata sonrojada_

_-no necesitas responderme ahorita...-dijo naruto_

_-esta bien...quieres pasar...-dijo hinata_

_-no gracias..te lo agradezco...pero tengo que llegar a casa...nos vemos el lunes...-dijo naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla de ella_

_-si...-dijo hinata_

_ella veia que se marchaba...y se tocaba su cachete con su mano..._

_-**"que es este sentimiento..."**-pensaba hinata al verlo alejarse_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 8:_**

**_ ALGO LLAMADO...AMOR  
_**

_._

_.  
_

_._

**_LLEGO EL LUNES..._**

hinata se preparaba para irse ala escuela...ya con su uniforme puesto...pero algo le faltaba..¿su pelo?

**_Flash Black_**

_-sabes...asi te vez mas hermosa...-dijo naruto_

_-no digas eso...-dijo hinata ruborizandose_

_-es la verdad...deberias de peinarte asi...-dijo naruto_

**_Flash Black final_**

-sera cierto...-dijo hinata viendose al espejo

_**-el chico tiene razon hinata-**dijo kana apareciendole_

-¿tu crees?-dijo hinata

_**-te lo aseguro...confia en ti misma...-**dijo kana_

-esta bien...kana puedes hacerme un cambio en mi cabello...-dijo hinata

_**-me encantaria...-**dijo kana_

empezo cortandole esa parte del pelo que tapaba sus ojos como un copete...luegi se lo desvio hacia un lado...

**_30 MINUTOS DESPUES..._**

-tus ojos son hermosos hinata...-dijo kana

-_"tus ojos...son...hermosos..."_..sabes ya me lo habian dicho...-dijo hinata

_**-asi...dejame adivinar...es ese chico...el tal naruto que no quieres que se te acerque...¿no es asi?-**dijo kana_

-pues...tal vez no quiera que se aleje de mi...-dijo hinata

_**-porque...es acaso que te gusta...-**dijo kana_

-NO...no es eso...no se como explicarlo...-dijo hinata

_**-oyes se te hace tarde hinata...-**dijo kana algo alarmada_

-es cierto...nos vemos en la tarde...-dijo hinata

agarro su mochila y salio corriendo ala escuela

_**-"esta niña...se nota que esta enamorada"-**pensaba kana viendo como corria hinata_

* * *

_**EN LA ENTRADA DE LA ESCUELA...**_

-_"llegare tarde...llegare tarde"_-pensaba hinata mientras corria

-oiga...no corra...-dijo el empleado de piso

-lo siento señor...-dijo hinata y siguio corriendo

* * *

_**EN EL SALON...**_

hinata se escondia de la sense...para que no se diera cuenta que habia llegado tarde...

-porque llega hasta ahorita...hyuga hinata...levantese del suelo...-dijo marina

hinata se levantaba el suelo...los demas decia wow al ver su cambio...mientras que marina sense sonreia...y naruto no dejaba de verla

-_"es mas hermosa asi"_-pensaba naruto

-bien...ahora dime porque llegas tarde...-dijo marina

-es...es porque tuve un contratiempo...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...sientate...por esta vez te la paso...-dijo marina

-gracias...-dijo hinata y se sento en su lugar

-bien clase comenzemos...-dijo marina

* * *

**_EN EL DESCANZO..._**

-hinata no vienes a comer...-dijo sakura

-si vamos...sera divertido...-dijo ino

-no se...es que todos me vieron muy extraño...-dijo hinata

-pero que dices...estas preciosa asi...-dijo ino

-si...tus ojos son hermosos...-dijo sakura

-muchas gracias...pero no quiero salir...-dijo hinata

-nada de peros...vamos ahora...-dijo sakura y tomo su mano

-esperen chicas...-dijo hinata tras ser jalada

* * *

**_EN EL COMEDOR..._**

-tal vez no me recuerdes mucho hinata...pero todos hemos ido contigo desde la primaria...-dijo sakura

-en eso tiene razon...y mas con lo que paso con tu familia...-dijo ino

hinata bajo su mirada...

-ino...no vez que le hiciste sentirse mal..-dijo sakura

-no se preocupen...estoy bien...-dijo hinata

-en verdad siento mi comentario...-dijo ino

-no te preocupes...-dijo hinata

-bueno ya cambiando el tema...como vamos con los chicos...-dijo sakura

-pues...sai y yo somos novios...-dijo ino

-asi...desde cuando...-dijo sakura

-hace una semana...-dijo ino

-y apenas me lo dices...-dijo sakura

-bueno...no voy a gritarlo... .ra...-dijo ino

-mmm...ya siempre es lo mismo...contigo...-dijo sakura

-_"asi que esto se llama amistad"_...-pensaba hinata

-bueno ya...hinata...-dijo sakura

-eh?..-dijo hinata

-como vaz con... .to..-dijo ino

-somos amigos...nada mas...-dijo hinata sonrojandose

-asi como no...y cuando los cachamos el otro dia en el salon...lo recuerdad ino..-dijo sakura

-si...lo recuerdo y mas que marina-sense los cacho...-dijo ino

**_Flash Black_**

_-chicos es momento de...-dijo marina_

_pero se sorprendio al verlos a punto de besarse...y le salio una sonrisa en sus labios...los chicos se sonrojaron...se alejaron rapidamente...hinata se puso el cabello como lo tenia hace un rato...y naruto volvia a su lugar..._

**_Flash Black final_**

las chicas se reian...y hinata se sentia mas avergonzada ante ese ecesa...

-no es gracioso...-dijo hinata

-disculpanos...con solo recordar sus rostros se me hicieron graciosos...-dijo sakura entre risas

-jaja...en eso tienes razon...pero ya...dinos que sientes por naruto...-dijo ino

-pues no se...siento cosas...-dijo hinata

-¿como que cosas hinata?-dijo sakura

-pues cuando me mira...siento que pierdo la nocion del tiempo...su risa hace que mi corazon palpite al mil...y no se porque me pasa eso...me siento enferma...-dijo hinata

-no estas enferma hinata...-dijo ino

-¿a no? entonces que tengo...-dijo hinata

-bueno...veamos...-dijo ino

-es algo llamado...amor..-dijo sakura

-¿amor?..no creo-dijo hinata

-claro que si estas mas enamorada que nunca...-dijeron ambas

el timbre sono para entrar a clases...

-vamos hinata...si llegamos tarde...ya sabes como es marina-sense..-dijo sakura

-ya voy...-dijo hinata y empezo a caminar con las chicas

-date prisa hinata-dijo ino

-_"algo llamado...amor"_-pensaba hinata mientras caminaba con las chicas

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	9. UNA ¿CITA?

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-jaja...en eso tienes razon...pero ya...dinos que sientes por naruto...-dijo ino_

_-pues no se...siento cosas...-dijo hinata_

_-¿como que cosas hinata?-dijo sakura_

_-pues cuando me mira...siento que pierdo la nocion del tiempo...su risa hace que mi corazon palpite al mil...y no se porque me pasa eso...me siento enferma...-dijo hinata_

_-no estas enferma hinata...-dijo ino_

_-¿a no? entonces que tengo...-dijo hinata_

_-bueno...veamos...-dijo ino_

_-es algo llamado...amor..-dijo sakura_

_-¿amor?..no creo-dijo hinata_

_-claro que si estas mas enamorada que nunca...-dijeron ambas_

_el timbre sono para entrar a clases..._

_-vamos hinata...si llegamos tarde...ya sabes como es marina-sense..-dijo sakura_

_-ya voy...-dijo hinata y empezo a caminar con las chicas_

_-date prisa hinata-dijo ino_

_-**"algo llamado...amor"**-pensaba hinata mientras caminaba con las chicas_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 9:_**

**_ UNA ¿CITA?  
_**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_**EN LA SALIDA...**_

-que les parece si vamos al cine...-dijo sakura

-es buena idea...-dijo ino

-si...-dijo hinata

-claro que iremos...-dijo naruto

-cuenta con eso...-dijo sai

-igual...-dijo sasuke

-bien...nos vemos el sabado en la noche...-dijo naruto

-claro...nos vemos...-dijo hinata y se marcho

-y que esperas...acompañala...o no quieres salir con ella...-dijo sakura

-si..ve ya de una vez...-dijo ino

-claro...-dijo naruto

* * *

_**POR LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD...**_

-hinata...-espera-dijo naruto

-naruto...-dijo hinata

-quiero acompañarte...para que no vayas sola...-dijo naruto

-pero se cuidarme sola...y no es necesario...-dijo hinata

-claro...quiero que estes bien...-dijo naruto

-claro...esta bien acompañame...-dijo hinata

-gracias...-dijo naruto

* * *

_**AL LLEGAR A LA CASA DE HINATA...**_

-bueno...llegaste sana y salva...-dijo naruto

-gracias...bueno nos vemos mañana...-dijo hinata

-hinata espera...te gustaria...salir conmigo...-dijo naruto

-eh?...¿es una cita?-dijo hinata sonrojada

-pues...es como...-dijo naruto

-una salida de amigos...entonces si...saldria contigo-dijo hinata

-de verdad...entonces paso por ti...-dijo naruto

-no...mejor nos vemos el en parque...por la fuente-dijo hinata

-esta bien...nos vemos a las 8 pm...-dijo naruto

-si...nos vemos...-dijo hinata

* * *

_**AL ENTRAR A SU CASA...**_

_**-¿asi que una cita...?**-dijo kana_

-no...no solo es una salida de amigos...-dijo hinata

_**-aja..bueno...veamos que atuendo te queda para esta noche...**-dijo kana_

-no se...no soy buena para esto..-dijo hinata

_**-de eso me encargo yo...**-dijo kana_

* * *

_**EN LA NOCHE...**_

el la esperaba en el lugar citado...mirando el reloj...eran ya las 8:15 minutos

-_"porque tarda tanto.."_-penso naruto

**_10 MINUTOS DESPUES..._**

-naruto...ya estoy aqui...perdona la tardanza...-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes...-dijo naruto

-gracias...-dijo hinata

ven...quiero que conozcas un lugar...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo vamos...-dijo hinata

siguieron caminando...hasta que llegaron a un lugar a lo alto de la ciudad...

-es...es hermoso...-dijo hinata

-te gusta...-dijo naruto

-me encanta...es una de las mejores vistas...-dijo hinata

-y hay mas...toma...-dijo naruto

hinata recibio la caja...al abrirla se sorprendio era...lo que habia visto una vez en una tienda...era un corazon de plata

-es muy hermoso...gracias..-dijo hinata

-no hay de que...-dijo naruto

siguieron viendo lo hermosa que era la ciudad...pasaron unos minutos sin decirse ninguna palabras hasta que naruto decidio hablar

-hinata...-dijo naruto

-hmn..-dijo hinata

-me gustas...-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	10. UNA GRAN CONFESION

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-hinata...-dijo naruto_

_-hmn..-dijo hinata_

_-me gustas...-dijo naruto_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 10:_**

**_ UNA GRAN CONFESION  
_**

_._

_.  
_

_._

-que...-dijo hinata

-me gustas..desde que te vi la primera vez..-dijo naruto con un leve sonrojo

-yo...no puedo gustarte...no puedes...-dijo hinata

-porque no...dime porque...-dijo naruto

-es que hay cosas que no sabes de mi...-dijo hinata

-te equivocas...-dijo naruto

-que...-dijo hinata

-no necesito saber mas...me gustas por como eres...bueno debo admitir que fuiste muy fria conmigo...y sabes porque no deje de hablaste...-dijo naruto

-porque...-dijo hinata

-porque vi a una niña que sufria por dentro...una chica que necesitaba un amigo de verdad...y alguien que la amara...-dijo naruto

-no necesito a alguie que me ame...mi destino es estar sola...-dijo hinata

-jamas digas eso...nunca lo digas...-dijo naruto tomandola por los hombros

* * *

_**EN LA CASA DE INO...**_

-tu crees que naruto sea capaz de confesarle que le gusta hinata...-dijo ino

-puede que si...te lo aseguro-dijo sai

-y porque tanta seguridad...-dijo ino

-porque me conto que lo haria...-dijo sai

-puede que tengas razon...ya ven aqui dame un beso mejor...-dijo ino

-como me encantas que seas tan expresiva...-dijo sai

-tu tambien me encantas...-dijo ino

* * *

_**EN CASA DE SAKURA...**_

-espero que hinata...le cuente esos malestares...-dijo hinata sonriendo

-¿que malestares?-dijo sasuke

-esos malestares...se llama amor...-dijo sakura

-bueno yo tambien espero lo mismo del dobe...-dijo sasuke

-eso si...espero que lo haga...-dijo sakura

* * *

**_EN LA COLINA A LO LEJOS DE LA CIUDAD..._**

-tu destino no es estar sola...te lo he dicho...-dijo naruto

-es que no me conoces...no sabes nada de lo que yo soy...-dijo hinata conteniendo sus lagrimas

-no necesito saber mas de ti...se que no eres mala...eres la persona mas pura que conozco...-dijo naruto

-no es asi...no sabes nada de mi...-dijo hinata

-hinata quiero que me mires...y me digas una cosa...-dijo naruto

ella subio su mirada...esos ojos tan hermosos que tenia el

-no hagas eso...no me mires asi...-dijo hinata

-asi como...siempre te miro asi...-dijo naruto

-no lo hagas...haces que me enferme...-dijo hinata

-¿que te enferme?-dijo naruto

-si...con cada cosa que haces...cuando me miras como lo haces...cuando me seonries...y tambien cuando..me tocas...haces que me falte el aire...y mi corazon se acelere mas de lo normal...-dijo hinata tocandose el pecho con su mano

-y solo te pasa con alguien mas...o solo conmigo...-dijo naruto

hinata bajo la mirada sonrojandose...

-solo contigo...naruto...-dijo hinata

el con su mano le subio el meton para que lo mirara...

-esto que sientes...yo tambien lo siento...quiero que sientas esto...-dijo naruto

tomo la mano de hinata y la subio a su pecho...

-sientes esto hinata...-dijo naruto

hinata asintio debilmente...

-esto es lo que tu ocasionas en mi...deberia decir que tu tambien me enfermas...y sabes tambien cual fue mi conclusion...-dijo naruto acercandose mas a ella

-y ¿cual fue?-dijo hinata

-de que descubri...que me gustas...y mucho mas aya de las cosas del mundo...y que haria que perdieras esos miedos que tienes de la vida...-dijo naruto

-no se si pueda...tengo miedo...-dijo hinata bajando su mirada

-yo tambien lo tengo...-dijo naruto

hinata subio su mirada sorprendida

-sabes...a mi me hicieron mucho daño cuando vivia en suna...pero no lo di a señalar...porque cuando te conoci supe que pasaste lo mismo que yo...-dijo naruto

-naruto...yo...-dijo hinata

-lo que me importa en este momento es que tu estes siempre...siempre conmigo...hinata...entonces que dices...¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo naruto

-yo..no se...esto es muy rapido para mi...-dijo hinata

-lo se...pero no te hare daño...te lo prometo...-dijo naruto

hinata respiro ondo...y lo miro a los ojos...

-si quiero...quiero ser tu novia...tambien me gusta naruto..-dijo hinata sonrojadara

-gracias...-dijo naruto

se acercaron un poco mas...hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso...naruto la tomo por la cintura...mientras que hinata subia lentamente sus brazos en su cuello para profundizar el beso...unos minutos despues se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire

-quiero oirlo de nuevo...-dijo naruto

-¿que cosa naruto?-dijo hinata

-que te gusto...-dijo naruto

-tu primero...-dijo hinata

-sabes...porque no lo decimos al mismo tiempo...si-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

-bien...1...2...3-dijo naruto

-ME GUSTAS...-dijeron ambos gritandolo

-_"lo dije...lo grite"_-pensaba hinata sonrojandose

-te quiero hinata...-dijo naruto

-yo tambien naruto...-dijo hinata

se dieron un beso mas...aunque sabia que habra mas besos en adelante...

-_"estare tomando la decision correcta...y que tengo un poder oculto"_-pensaba hinata mientras lo besaba

-te quiero hinata...hoy...mañana y siempre..-dijo naruto

-tambien yo naruto..._"es lo mejor que no sepas lo que soy"_-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	11. UN NOVIAZGO ¿EN SECRETO?

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_se dieron un beso mas...aunque sabia que habra mas besos en adelante..._

_-**"estare tomando la decision correcta...y que tengo un poder oculto"**-pensaba hinata mientras lo besaba_

_-te quiero hinata...hoy...mañana y siempre..-dijo naruto_

_-tambien yo naruto...**"es lo mejor que no sepas lo que soy"**-dijo hinata_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 11_**

**_UN NOVIAZGO ¿EN SECRETO?_**

_._

_.  
_

_._

-bueno es momento de irnos...-dijo naruto

-porque...es muy hermoso aqui...-dijo hinata

-recuerda que tenemos clases...-dijo naruto

-es cierto...-dijo hinata

-te prometo que vendremos aqui...-dijo naruto

-¿me lo prometes?-dijo hinata

-si...porque este lugar sera nuestro secreto...¿te parece bien?-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

-bueno vamos...-dijo naruto y tomo su mano

* * *

_**AL LLEGAR A LA CASA DE HINATA**_

-bueno fue divertido...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata bajando su mirada

-nos vemos...-dijo naruto acercandose a ella

-naruto...-dijo hinata

-si...-dijo naruto separandose un poco de ella

-quiero que..sea nuestro secreto...-dijo hinata

-que cosa...-dijo naruto

-que somos novios...-dijo hinata sonrojandose

-porque...quiero gritarlo al mundo...-dijo naruto

-por favor...te lo pido...-dijo hinata

-esta bien...te lo prometo..-dijo naruto

-gracias...-dijo hinata

-ahora...ya puedo besarte...-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata sonrojandose

se acerco mas a ella y la beso...es un beso lento...lleno de un amor...de una amor puro...kana aparecio al ver la ecena de amor...

_**-"esta niña...al menos sonrie mas cuando la conoci"-**pensaba kana mientras los veia y desaparecio_

al separase naruto abrio los ojos...viendo que ella tenia los ojos cerrados...se acerco mas y la beso de nuevo...

-es tiempo de que me vaya a casa...-dijo naruto al romper el beso

-ah...si..-dijo hinata

-nos vemos mañana...en el salon..-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

-nos vemos...-dijo naruto y comenzo a caminar...alejandose de ella..

-NARUTO...-dijo hinata

-si...-dijo naruto

-te quiero...-dijo hinata en un susurro

-que...no te oi...-dijo naruto

-te quiero...-dijo hinata

-aun no escuche nada...que dijiste-dijo naruto

-TE QUIERO...-dijo hinata

despues de decir eso se tapo la boca de verguenza de decirlo...naruto sonrio al oirlo

-tambien yo...TE QUIERO HINATA...-dijo naruto

seguio caminando hasta llegar a su casa..hinata sonreia como un sentimiento que ejercio mas en ella

_**-me diras ahora que no son nada...-**dijo kana apareciendo de repente_

-ka...kana...sen...sense...-dijo hinata sorprendida

_**-y que...son novios...o me lo vas a negar de nuevo...**-dijo kana_

-pues...somos novios...en secreto...-dijo hinata jugando con sus dedos

**_-ah bueno con es...como que secreto..._**_-dijo kana_

-es que tengo miedo...tu sabes lo que soy...no quiero que le hagan daño...-dijo hinata

**_-te comprendo...bueno es tiempo de dormir hinata.._**_.-dijo kana_

-si..-dijo hinata y subio a su habitacion

* * *

_**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**_

_**EN SU CUARTO...**_

-conociendo esa sonrisa es por alguien..nee..naruto-dijo kushina

-claro que no mama...-dijo naruto con un leve sonrojo

-claro que si...-dijo kushina

-onichan tiene novia...onichan tiene novia...-dijo naruko en tono divertido

-claro que no..._"aunque tienes razon...naruko"_-dijo naruto

-ya niña...a dormir...-dijo kushina

-ah...mama...otros minutos...-dijo naruko

-nada de minutos...anda a dormir...-dijo kushina

-esta bien mama...-dijo naruko saliendo del cuarto

-hasta mañana naruto...-dijo kushina

-hasta mañana...-dijo naruto

ya que su madre y hermana salieron de su cuarto...

_**Flash Black**_

_se acercaron un poco mas...hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso...naruto la tomo por la cintura...mientras que hinata subia lentamente sus brazos en su cuello para profundizar el beso...unos minutos despues se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire_

_-quiero oirlo de nuevo...-dijo naruto_

_-¿que cosa naruto?-dijo hinata_

_-que te gusto...-dijo naruto_

_-tu primero...-dijo hinata_

_-sabes...porque no lo decimos al mismo tiempo...si-dijo naruto_

_-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata_

_-bien...1...2...3-dijo naruto_

_-ME GUSTAS...-dijeron ambos gritandolo_

_**Flash Black final**_

-debo admitir que fue gracioso...pero es lo mejor que me ha pasado...-dijo naruto

-ya apaga la luz naruto...-dijo minato

-ya voy...esta familia mia...-dijo naruto y apago la luz del cuarto

* * *

_**ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**_

_**EN EL DESCANSO...**_

-sabes...ahora tenemos que ser mas discretos hinata..-dijo naruto

-tu crees...-dijo hinata

-mas seguro que nunca...-dijo naruto y le robo un beso

-NARUTO...y si nos ven...-dijo hinata sonrojada

-nadie nos ve...estoy seguro de eso...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...porque es nuestro secreto...-dijo hinata

-si...nuestro...-dijo naruto riendo entre dientes

-y que les pasa a ustedes dos...-dijo sakura

-si desde toda la mañana los veo mas...o se me hace que...-dijo ino

-claro que no primita-dijo naruto

-bueno solo decia...-dijo ino

-pero los veo mas unidos...-dijo sakura

-que...los amigos son mas unidos...no es asi...-dijo naruto

-en eso tienes razon...-dijo sai

-concuerdo con ellos...-dijo sasuke

-bien...vamos al comedor...tengo hambre-dijo sakura

-si vamos...-dijo ino

los seis amigos caminaron hacia el comedor...mientras que ellos no los veia...naruto y hinata se tomaron la mano...y se sonreian mutuamente...

-_"porque de algo seguro(a)...es que esto es nuestro secreto"_...-pensaron ellos ala vez

-ya dense prisa...-dijo ino

-ya vamos...vamos hinata...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata sonrojada

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	12. SIEMPRE A TU LADO

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-y que les pasa a ustedes dos...-dijo sakura_

_-si desde toda la mañana los veo mas...o se me hace que...-dijo ino_

_-claro que no primita-dijo naruto_

_-bueno solo decia...-dijo ino_

_-pero los veo mas unidos...-dijo sakura_

_-que...los amigos son mas unidos...no es asi...-dijo naruto_

_-en eso tienes razon...-dijo sai_

_-concuerdo con ellos...-dijo sasuke_

_-bien...vamos al comedor...tengo hambre-dijo sakura_

_-si vamos...-dijo ino_

_los seis amigos caminaron hacia el comedor...mientras que ellos no los veia...naruto y hinata se tomaron la mano...y se sonreian mutuamente..._

_-**"porque de algo seguro(a)...es que esto es nuestro secreto"**...-pensaron ellos ala vez_

_-ya dense prisa...-dijo ino_

_-ya vamos...vamos hinata...-dijo naruto_

_-si...-dijo hinata sonrojada_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 12_**

**_SIEMPRE A TU LADO  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

**_EN EL COMEDOR..._**

-y bien hay que comer antes que toquen el timbre...-dijo ino

-calmense...no hay tanta prisa..-dijo naruto muy calmado

-desde cuando eres calmado naruto...-dijo sai

-creo que desde hoy en la mañana...-dijo ino

-ya denjeme...ustedes me han dicho que me calme...y ahora que estoy calmado...quien los entiende...-dijo naruto y se marcho

-pues que le pasa...-dijo sakura

-no se preocupen...voy a hablar con el...-dijo hinata y mercho

-no los notas muy extraño esta mañana...-dijo sakura

-como que...-dijo sai

-no vez...se ven mas unidos...las miradas son mas intensas...-dijo sakura

-en eso tienes razon amiga...mi primo es mas calmado y el no es asi...-dijo ino

-ya les dijo que son amigos...nada mas...-dijo sasuke

-no se...hay algo extraño...lo averiguaremos...-dijo ino

-estoy contigo...-dijo sakura

-mujeres...-dijo sasuke

-lo mismo digo amigo...-dijo sai

* * *

**_EN LA PARTE TRASERA DE UN SALON..._**

-naruto...donde estas...-dijo hinata

-por aca...-dijo naruto

-y que haces ahi...te molestaste con los comentarios de los chicos...-dijo hinata

-solo quiero un beso de mi novia...ahora...-dijo naruto

la jalo del brazo y le dio un beso...que hinata le corespondio de inmediato...se sincronizaban muy bien sus besos...y al separase por falta de aire

-es una buena excusa hacerme el digno...no crees...-dijo naruto

-no deberias hacerlo...-dijo hinata

-¿porque...no te agrada?-dijo naruto

-debes decirmelo antes...no crees...-dijo hinata

-tienes razon...te prometo que lo hare...-dijo naruto

-bueno...te creo...por ahora...-dijo hinata

-¿como que por ahora? hinata dime que...-dijo naruto

-naruto...quieres que vuelva a ser la chica fria que conociste...-dijo hinata con tono sepultral

-no claro que no...me gusta mas esta...-dijo naruto

-ah...con que te gusta mas ahora...que cuando me conociste...-dijo hinata fingiendo molestarse

-hinata te molestaste...-dijo naruto sintiendo miedo

-tu que crees..-dijo hinata

-no se...dimelo...-dijo naruto

-quieres saberlo...-dijo hinata

-si...mas que nada en el mundo...-dijo naruto

-dejame demostrartelo...-dijo hinata

lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso...poco a poco el beso fue tomando algo como pasional...y al separarse

-eso me agrado...-dijo naruto sorprendido

-eso esperaba...jamas lo hagas...-dijo hinata

-lo prometo...aunque debo admitir que me gusto mas ese beso...-dijo naruto

-no seas tonto...fu...fue algo que hice sin pensar...-dijo hinata sonrojada

-me gusto...me gustas que actues asi...-dijo naruto

-mmm...a mi me gustas tu...-dijo hinata

-ami me gusta estar siempre a tu lado...-dijo naruto

el timbre sono para entrar a clases...

-vamos antes de que sospechen mas de lo imprevisto...-dijo naruto

-tienes razon...-dijo hinata

* * *

**_EN EL COMEDOR..._**

-tardaron mucho...ya ibamos a buscarlos...-dijo ino

-ya no te preocupes tanto...estamos aqui...-dijo naruto

-bueno ya vamos a entrar a clases...-dijo sai

-de acuerdo...-dijo ino

-ya hay que entrar...-dijo hinata

-si...-dijo hinata

mientras caminaban al salon...

_-"se que esconden algo ustedes...y lo vamos a descubrir"_-pensaba ino

-ino...date prisa...-dijo sakura

-sabes...porque no los seguimos para estar seguras...-dijo ino

-a quien...no me digas que...-dijo sakura

-si..a ellos..-dijo ino señalandolos mientras caminaban...

-y cual es tu idea ino...-dijo sakura

-pues este es el plan...-dijo ino

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	13. UN PLAN FALLIDO

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-**"se que esconden algo ustedes...y lo vamos a descubrir"**-pensaba ino_

_-ino...date prisa...-dijo sakura_

_-sabes...porque no los seguimos para estar seguras...-dijo ino_

_-a quien...no me digas que...-dijo sakura_

_-si..a ellos..-dijo ino señalandolos mientras caminaban..._

_-y cual es tu idea ino...-dijo sakura_

_-pues este es el plan...-dijo ino_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 13_**

**_UN PLAN FALLIDO  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

-entendiste el plan...-dijo ino

-si...ahora hay que entrar...-dijo sakura

-bien...-dijo ino

* * *

_**EN LA SALIDA DE CLASES...**_

-oigan chicos porque no vamos al cine esta noche...-dijo ino

-suena bien...buena idea amor...-dijo sai

-sabes que soy asi...-dijo ino

-ya dejen el romanticismo a un lado...-dijo sasuke

-a mi me gustaria que fueras asi...-dijo sakura

-ya sabes como soy...-dijo sasuke

-tendra que ser para la proxima...tengo trabajo esta noche...-dijo naruto

-COMO...-dijeron los demas

-si...naruto trabajo en una cafeteria...-dijo hinata

-asi que mi primo tiene trabajo...aunque no tienes necesidad..-dijo ino

-lo se...pero quiero valerme por mi mismo...hinata te acompaño a casa...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

-esto me suena algo mas...-dijo sakura

-bueno nos vemos chicos...-dijo naruto

-nos vemos mañana chicos...-dijo hinata

ambos se marcharon...y ellas vieron como se alejaban sus amigos

-ino...entonces no vamos al cine...-dijo sai

-no...tengo algo que hacer...-dijo ino

-y tu sakura...-dijo sasuke

-estoy con mi amiga ahora...-dijo sakura

-de acuerdo...nos vemos mañana...vamos sai..-dijo sasuke

-si...-dijo sai

los chicos se marcharon dejando a sus novias solas

-es hora de comenzar el plan...-dijo ino

-si...-dijo sakura

* * *

_**EN LA CASA DE HINATA...**_

-bien...como me toca trabajo...quiero que vengas a verme...ten...-dijo naruto

-que es...-dijo hinata

-es un cupo por un cafe gratis...-dijo naruto

-bueno...te veo...como a que horas es tu salida...-dijo hinata

-alas tres...-dijo naruto

-pues te veo aya...-dijo hinata

le dio un beso en sus labios y que les corespodio en seguida...y al separar

-te amo...-dijo naruto y se marcho

-porque no le dijiste nada hinata...-dijo kana apareciendo

-no se...lo quiero..pero...-dijo hinata

-pero que...tu tambien lo amas...y mucho mas que el dolor...-dijo kana

-ya se...pero tengo miedo...-dijo hinata

-tonta...tener miedo no es decir lo que sientes...solo salen por si mismo...-dijo kana

-tienes razon...-dijo hinata

* * *

_**EN LA TARDE...**_

_**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**_

-tia kushina...sabe donde trabaja naruto...-dijo ino

-pues si...porque...-dijo kushina

-quiero ver como trabaja...-dijo ino

-o mas bien quieres ver si su novia es la tal hinata...no es asi..-dijo kushina

-me atrapaste...si...me das la direccion..-dijo ino

-de acuerdo...esta es la direccion...-dijo kushina

-gracias...-dijo ino

* * *

_**EN LA CAFETERIA...**_

_**LAS 3:00 PM...**_

-naruto...-dijo hinata

-veniste...me da gusto...-dijo naruto

-claro que si...soy tu novia lo olvidas...-dijo hinata

-jamas lo olvidaria...-dijo naruto

-naruto date prisa...tenemos mucho que hacer...-dijo yuna

-sabes que...mejor me voy...-dijo hinata

-no te vayas...esperame aqui...-dijo naruto

-no...y mas que estas con esa...y ella este contigo...-dijo hinata sintiendo celos

-estas celosa...-dijo naruto

-celosa...¿yo?...de ella...-dijo hinata

-si...y no sabes como me encanta eso...-dijo naruto

-yo no estoy celosa...solo no quiero que estes con esa...ya ni me se su nombre-dijo hinata

-yuna...-dijo naruto

-no lo digas...jamas...-dijo hinata

-entonces me espararas...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...-dijo hinata y se sento en una mesa

* * *

-bien esta es la cafeteria...-dijo ino

-hay que entrar...-dijo sakura

_**AL ENTRAR ALA CAFETERIA...**_

sakura e ino entararon se sentaron en una mesa...hinata las vio desde lo lejos...

-_"hay no...que hacen las chicas aqui..."_-penso hinata y se escondio abajo de la mesa

-hinata que haces abajo de la mesa...-dijo naruto

-agachate o nos veran...-dijo hinata

-quiern...-dijo naruto agachado

-sakura y ino...estan aya...-dijo hinata

naruto se sorprendio al ver a su prima y amiga espiandolos

-de seguro fue mi mama...pero cuando regrese se las vera conmigo...-dijo naruto

-hay que irnos sin que se den cuenta...-dijo hinata

-buen plan hinata...-dijo naruto

tuvieron que salir a escondidas para que nadie los viera

-disculpe señorita...sabe a que hora sale namikaze naruto...-dijo ino

-salio hace 10 minutos...-dijo la mesera

-10 minutos...y lo vio con alguien...-dijo sakura

-bueno...creo que lo vi con una chica bonita con unos ojos como de luna...-dijo la mesera

-gracias...-dijo ino

* * *

_**EN EL PARQUE...**_

-al menos aqui no nos van a encontrar...-dijo naruto

-si...me alegro...-dijo hinata

-ven vamos a nuestro lugar secreto...-dijo naruto

-si vamos...-dijo hinata

* * *

**_EN EL OTRO LADO DEL PARQUE..._**

-se estan escondiendo muy bien...-dijo sakura

-con la informacion que tuvimos hace un rato...te aseguro que son novios...-dijo ino

-tu crees...-dijo sakura

-claro...dime porque se esconderian de nosotros...-dijo ino

-tienes razon...-dijo sakura

-hay que volver a nuestras casas...-dijo ino

-si vamos...-dijo sakura

* * *

**_EN LA COLINA A LO LEJOS DE LA CIUDAD..._**

-te aseguro que se cansaron de buscarnos...-dijo naruto

-que bueno...espero que no haya malos entendidos...-dijo hinata

-porque lo dices...-dijo naruto

-por nada...por ahora quiero estar asi contigo..-dijo hinata

-yo tambien...-dijo naruto

se dieron un abrazo mientras que el so se ocultaba tras las montañas de la ciudad...

-te amo hinata...-dijo naruto

-_"diselo...dile que lo amas tambien"_-pensaba hinata

-hinata...-estas bien...-dijo naruto

-naruto...yo..yo..tambien..te amo...-dijo hinata

-como..no escuche bien...-dijo naruto

-te amo naruto...-dijo hinata

-sabes...el paln de las chicas fue un fracaso...-dijo naruto

-si...porque lo que tenemos tu y yo es mas que un secreto...-dijo hinata

-si...mas fuerte...que su plan fallido...-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	14. ¿UN INTERROGATORIO?

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-te amo hinata...-dijo naruto_

_-**"diselo...dile que lo amas tambien"**-pensaba hinata_

_-hinata...-estas bien...-dijo naruto_

_-naruto...yo..yo..tambien..te amo...-dijo hinata_

_-como..no escuche bien...-dijo naruto_

_-te amo naruto...-dijo hinata_

_-sabes...el paln de las chicas fue un fracaso...-dijo naruto_

_-si...porque lo que tenemos tu y yo es mas que un secreto...-dijo hinata_

_-si...mas fuerte...que su plan fallido...-dijo naruto_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 14_**

**_¿UN INTERROGATORIO?  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

_**ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE** _

_**EN EL DESCANSO...**_

-hinata nos acompañas al baño...-dijo ino

-cla..claro...-dijo hinata

-bien vamos...-dijo sakura

los chicos veia como jalaban a hinata hacia el baño...

-que les pasa a ellas...-dijo naruto

-ahora lo veras todo...-dijo sasuke

-¿que quieres decir?-dijo naruto

-todo a su tiempo naruto...-dijo sai

-de acuerdo..._"espero que estes bien hinata"_-pensaba naruto

-y que no vamos a comer...-dijo sai

* * *

_**EN EL BAÑO DE CHICAS...**_

-y bien hinata...nos vas a decir...-dijo sakura

-que quiere que les diga...no se de que hablan..-dijo hinata

-no te hagas...los seguimos hasta la cafeteria donde trabaja mi primo...-dijo ino

-no...no yo estaba en casa...-dijo hinata mintiendo

-sabemos que no eres buena para mentir...-dijo ino

-si...ya dinos...son novios...-dijo sakura

-porque si no nos dice...no saldremos de aqui hasta que nos cuentes...-dijo ino

-¿me estan interrogando...?-dijo hinata

-si...-dijeron ambas

* * *

_**EN EL COMEDOR...**_

-ya llevan mas de una media hora...ire a buscarlas...-dijo naruto

-no...no iras a ningun lado...-dijo sasuke

-que...que les pasa chicos...-dijo naruto

-solo calmate naruto...ya sabras despues...-dijo sai

-pero que...-dijo naruto

-tranquilo...-dijo sai

* * *

_**EN EL BAÑO DE CHICAS...**_

-bien...les dire...-dijo hinata

-empieza desde el principio...-dijo sakura

-de acuerdo...todo empezo por...-dijo hinata

**_Flash Black_**

_-tu destino no es estar sola...te lo he dicho...-dijo naruto_

_-es que no me conoces...no sabes nada de lo que yo soy...-dijo hinata conteniendo sus lagrimas_

_-no necesito saber mas de ti...se que no eres mala...eres la persona mas pura que conozco...-dijo naruto_

_-no es asi...no sabes nada de mi...-dijo hinata_

_-hinata quiero que me mires...y me digas una cosa...-dijo naruto_

_ella subio su mirada...esos ojos tan hermosos que tenia el_

_-no hagas eso...no me mires asi...-dijo hinata_

_-asi como...siempre te miro asi...-dijo naruto_

_-no lo hagas...haces que me enferme...-dijo hinata_

_-¿que te enferme?-dijo naruto_

_-si...con cada cosa que haces...cuando me miras como lo haces...cuando me seonries...y tambien cuando..me tocas...haces que me falte el aire...y mi corazon se acelere mas de lo normal...-dijo hinata tocandose el pecho con su mano_

_-y solo te pasa con alguien mas...o solo conmigo...-dijo naruto_

_hinata bajo la mirada sonrojandose..._

_-solo contigo...naruto...-dijo hinata_

_el con su mano le subio el meton para que lo mirara..._

_-esto que sientes...yo tambien lo siento...quiero que sientas esto...-dijo naruto_

_tomo la mano de hinata y la subio a su pecho..._

_-sientes esto hinata...-dijo naruto_

_hinata asintio debilmente..._

_-esto es lo que tu ocasionas en mi...deberia decir que tu tambien me enfermas...y sabes tambien cual fue mi conclusion...-dijo naruto acercandose mas a ella_

_-y ¿cual fue?-dijo hinata_

_-de que descubri...que me gustas...y mucho mas aya de las cosas del mundo...y que haria que perdieras esos miedos que tienes de la vida...-dijo naruto_

_-no se si pueda...tengo miedo...-dijo hinata bajando su mirada_

_-yo tambien lo tengo...-dijo naruto_

_hinata subio su mirada sorprendida_

_-sabes...a mi me hicieron mucho daño cuando vivia en suna...pero no lo di a señalar...porque cuando te conoci supe que pasaste lo mismo que yo...-dijo naruto_

_-naruto...yo...-dijo hinata_

_-lo que me importa en este momento es que tu estes siempre...siempre conmigo...hinata...entonces que dices...¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo naruto_

_-yo..no se...esto es muy rapido para mi...-dijo hinata_

_-lo se...pero no te hare daño...te lo prometo...-dijo naruto_

_hinata respiro ondo...y lo miro a los ojos..._

_-si quiero...quiero ser tu novia...tambien me gusta naruto..-dijo hinata sonrojadara_

_-gracias...-dijo naruto_

_se acercaron un poco mas...hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso...naruto la tomo por la cintura...mientras que hinata subia lentamente sus brazos en su cuello para profundizar el beso...unos minutos despues se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire_

_-quiero oirlo de nuevo...-dijo naruto_

_-¿que cosa naruto?-dijo hinata_

_-que te gusto...-dijo naruto_

_-tu primero...-dijo hinata_

_-sabes...porque no lo decimos al mismo tiempo...si-dijo naruto_

_-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata_

_-bien...1...2...3-dijo naruto_

_-ME GUSTAS...-dijeron ambos gritandolo_

_-te quiero hinata...-dijo naruto_

_-yo tambien naruto...-dijo hinata_

_**Flash Black final**_

-vaya...jamas pense que fuera tan romantico...-dijo ino con un brillo en sus ojos

-y tu enfermedad se llama amor...-dijo sakura

-ya puedo salir...-dijo hinata

-si..ya...es tiempo de salir...-dijo sakura

* * *

_**EN EL COMEDOR...**_

-ya es hora de entrar a clases...-dijo ino

-bien vamos...-dijo sakura

mientras ellos caminaban hacia el salon de clases...

-hinata...que te dijeron...-dijo naruto

-nada...solo que saben todo...-dijo hinata sonrojandose

-como que todo...no me digas que...-dijo naruto

-si...saben que somos novios...-dijo hinata

-ahora ya no sera mas un secreto...sabia que lo descubririan..-dijo naruto

-si...y todo fue por un interrogatorio...-dijo hinata

-un..¿que?-dijo naruto

-nada...ahora vamos a clases...-dijo hinata

-si...vamos...-dijo naruto y tomo su mano

ambos caminaban hacia el salon de clases...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	15. UN FIN DE SEMANA

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-hinata...que te dijeron...-dijo naruto_

_-nada...solo que saben todo...-dijo hinata sonrojandose_

_-como que todo...no me digas que...-dijo naruto_

_-si...saben que somos novios...-dijo hinata_

_-ahora ya no sera mas un secreto...sabia que lo descubririan..-dijo naruto_

_-si...y todo fue por un interrogatorio...-dijo hinata_

_-un..¿que?-dijo naruto_

_-nada...ahora vamos a clases...-dijo hinata_

_-si...vamos...-dijo naruto y tomo su mano_

_ambos caminaban hacia el salon de clases..._

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 15_**

**_UN FIN DE SEMANA  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

_**EL VIERNES...**_

_**EN LA SALIDA...**_

-ahora si iremos al cine...-dijo sakura

-si vamos hinata...sera divertido...-dijo ino

-no se...jamas he ido al cine...-dijo hinata

-claro que ira al cine...y mas si va conmigo...-dijo naruto abrazandola por la cintura

-naruto...me asustaste...-dijo hinata

-ya...perdona pero si iremos al cine...una de esas peliculas romanticas que te gustan...y mas unos cuantos besitos...-dijo naruto

-NARUTO...no digas esas cosas...-dijo hinata sonrojandose

-ya...ya entonces vamos al cine...-dijo ino

-iremos...-dijo naruto

-nos vemos en la noche...como a las 8 pm...-dijo ino

-de acuerdo...-dijo naruto

* * *

_**EN LA CASA DE HINATA...**_

-hinata...aun sigues molesta...por lo que dije hace rato...-dijo naruto

-ya olvidalo...es mejor que entre a mi casa...-dijo hinata

-hinata...por favor...disculpame...-dijo naruto

-nos vemos en la noche...-dijo hinata y entro a su casa

-**que tonto eres chico...**-dijo kana

-que...quien dijo eso...debo estar loco...-dijo naruto y se marcho

* * *

_**DENTRO DE LA CASA DE HINATA...**_

-porque dijo eso...sabe que me da verguenza hacerlo...-dijo hinata

-**es facil...porque el idiota...**-dijo kana

-no le digas asi ...bueno...tengo que hacer cosas antes de ir al cine...dijo hinata

-**de acuerdo...**-dijo kana y desaparecio

* * *

_**EN LA NOCHE...**_

-vamos aver...esta...-dijo sakura

-estan seguras...-dijo naruto

-segura...-dijo ino

-sera divertido...-dijo hinata

-si lo sera...vamos...-dijo naruto

* * *

_**DOS HORAS DESPUES DE VER LA PELICULA**_

-bien...se hace tarde...te acompaño hinata...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...nos vemos chicos...-dijo hinata

-nos vemos...-dijeron los demas

* * *

_**EN LA CASA DE HINATA...**_

-y que te parecio la pelicula...-dijo naruto

-fue muy divertida...y mas contigo...-dijo hinata

-eso me alaga mucho...yo tambien me diverti contigo...-dijo naruto

-nos vemos el lunes...te amo hinata-dijo naruto

-si...yo tambien...naruto...prometeme que pase lo que pase estaras conmigo-dijo hinata

-si...te lo prometo...siempre...-dijo naruto

se dieron un beso...lento y con mucho sentimiento llamado...amor

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	16. EL SECRETO REVELADO

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-y que te parecio la pelicula...-dijo naruto_

_-fue muy divertida...y mas contigo...-dijo hinata_

_-eso me alaga mucho...yo tambien me diverti contigo...-dijo naruto_

_-nos vemos el lunes...te amo hinata-dijo naruto_

_-si...yo tambien...naruto...prometeme que pase lo que pase estaras conmigo-dijo hinata_

_-si...te lo prometo...siempre...-dijo naruto_

_se dieron un beso...lento y con mucho sentimiento llamado...amor_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 16_**

**_EL SECRETO REVELADO  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

_**LLEGO EL LUNES...**_

_**EN EL DESCANZO...**_

-y como van con el trabajo...-dijo marina

-creo que mejor que nunca...-dijo hinata

-asi...eso se debe a...-dijo marina

-si...estamos juntos...-dijo hinata

-eso me alegra mucho...-dijo marina

* * *

**_EN EL COMEDOR..._**

-ya esta tardando mucho en el salon...-dijo naruto

-ya tranquilo...de seguro debe estar hablando de la tarea...ya sabes como es hinata..-dijo sakura

-voy al salon...luego vengo...-dijo naruto y se marcho

-naruto espera...-dijo ino

-esto sera un problemon...-dijo sai

-hpm...-dijo sasuke

* * *

_**EN EL SALON...**_

-sabes fue lo mejor del mundo...-dijo hinata

-cuando le vas a decir la verdad hinata...-dijo hinata

naruto llego ala puerta del salon y escucho algo

-dime hinata cuando le diras la verdad...-dijo marina

-no se...tengo miedo...-dijo hinata

-y si se entera...sufrira mas hinata tiene que saberlo...-dijo marina

-lo se...pero no puedo decirle que soy una hechicera...-dijo hinata

las dos se sorprendieron a ver a naruto en la puerta...con una mirada muy apagada

-es mentira...dime que es mentira...-dijo naruto

-naruto yo...si soy...-dijo hinata cerrando sus ojos

-no puedo...no puedo creerlo...-dijo naruto

-creo que debo irme...adios...-dijo marina y cerro la puerta del salon

-es mejor que...ya no seamos nada...-dijo naruto

-porque...me prometiste que jamas me dejarias...-dijo hinata con lagrimas

-si te lo prometi...pero no puedo con esto...tenias razon no te conocia bien...-dijo naruto

-entiendo...sera mejor que ya no seamos nada...-dijo hinata y salio del salon

-porque hinata...porque tenias que ser como ellos...-dijo naruto

* * *

_**EN EL BAÑO DE CHICAS...**_

hinata entro al baño y lo unico que pudo hacer era llorar...y llorar...y empezo a recordar todo

**_Flash Black_**

_-hola...soy nuevo...-dijo naruto_

_-ya lo se..moriras muy pronto...-dijo hinata_

_-que...la vida es muy hermosa para morir...-dijo naruto_

_-nadie sabe nada de nada de la vida...-dijo hinata_

_-al menos la disfrutar...antes de que muera...-dijo naruto_

_-¿disfrutar?..-dijo hinata_

_-si...mira bien...es muy hermosa la vida...-dijo naruto_

_-si tu lo dices...-dijo hinata_

_-claro...si quieres te enseño...y como te llamas...-dijo naruto_

_-no tengo que decirte...-dijo hinata_

_-de acuerdo...pero dejame ser tu amigo...que dices...-dijo naruto_

_-sera una perdida de tiempo...ademas ya tienes amigos-dijo hinata_

_-pero no amigas...y quiero que seas la primera-dijo naruto_

_-mmm...-dijo hinata_

_-que dices...seras mi amiga...-dijo naruto_

_-como quieras...pero no te quiero muy cerca de mi...-dijo hinata_

_-al menos seras mi amiga...-dijo naruto_

_**Flash Black final**_

-_"jamas te diste por vencido..."_-pensaba hinata

**_Flash Black_**

_-profesora...no puedo hacerlo...entiendame...-dijo hinata_

_-hinata...tienes que superar lo que paso hace años...y como el es unico que te habla...-dijo la maestra_

_-no quiero...no quiero que este conmigo...yo-dijo hinata_

_-¿tu que?-dijo la maestra_

_-yo vi...como morira...si se queda a mi lado...lo mejor es que se aleje de mi...-dijo hinata_

_-pero eso se puede cambiar...solo tienes que controlar tu poder...-dijo la maestra_

_-no puedo...no puedo controlarlo...quiero que se aleje de mi...-dijo hinata_

_-estas segura...se nota que te agrada...o te gusta...-dijo la maestra_

_-no...no m..me gusta...-dijo hinata sonrojandose_

_-digas lo que digas mi respuesta es no...el sera tu compañero...y te aseguro de que el te ayudara a controlar tu poder...-dijo la maestra_

_-hasta marina sense sabia que me gustabas...-dijo hinata_

_-naruto...donde estas...-dijo hinata_

_-por aca...-dijo naruto_

_-y que haces ahi...te molestaste con los comentarios de los chicos...-dijo hinata_

_-solo quiero un beso de mi novia...ahora...-dijo naruto_

_la jalo del brazo y le dio un beso...que hinata le corespondio de inmediato...se sincronizaban muy bien sus besos...y al separase por falta de aire_

_-es una buena excusa hacerme el digno...no crees...-dijo naruto_

_-no deberias hacerlo...-dijo hinata_

_-¿porque...no te agrada?-dijo naruto_

_-debes decirmelo antes...no crees...-dijo hinata_

_-tienes razon...te prometo que lo hare...-dijo naruto_

_-bueno...te creo...por ahora...-dijo hinata_

_-¿como que por ahora? hinata dime que...-dijo naruto_

_-naruto...quieres que vuelva a ser la chica fria que conociste...-dijo hinata con tono sepultral_

_-no claro que no...me gusta mas esta...-dijo naruto_

_-ah...con que te gusta mas ahora...que cuando me conociste...-dijo hinata fingiendo molestarse_

_-hinata te molestaste...-dijo naruto sintiendo miedo_

_-tu que crees..-dijo hinata_

_-no se...dimelo...-dijo naruto_

_-quieres saberlo...-dijo hinata_

_-si...mas que nada en el mundo...-dijo naruto_

_-dejame demostrartelo...-dijo hinata_

_lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso...poco a poco el beso fue tomando algo como pasional...y al separarse_

_-eso me agrado...-dijo naruto sorprendido_

_-eso esperaba...jamas lo hagas...-dijo hinata_

_-lo prometo...aunque debo admitir que me gusto mas ese beso...-dijo naruto_

_-no seas tonto...fu...fue algo que hice sin pensar...-dijo hinata sonrojada_

_-me gusto...me gustas que actues asi...-dijo naruto_

_-mmm...a mi me gustas tu...-dijo hinata_

_-ami me gusta estar siempre a tu lado...-dijo naruto_

**_Flash Black final_**

-cuandos nos besamos en ese lado del salon...-dijo hinata liberando sus lagrimas

-**te dije que se enteraria tarde o temprano...**-dijo kana

-ya se que me dijiste...desearia no haberlo conocido...jamas...-dijo hinata

-**pero lo conociste...y te enamoraste de el...**-dijo kana

-lo se...y me duele mucho..-dijo hinata

-**hinata...controla...el poder...**-dijo kana al sentir como se liberaba el rakilium

-ya no puedo controlarlo...ya no puedo...-dijo hinata

-**hinata...**-dijo kana

-solo vete...no quiero hacerte daño...vete kana...-dijo hinata sintiendo liberar el poder

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	17. VIVIENDO UNA PESADILLA

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-**te dije que se enteraria tarde o temprano...**-dijo kana_

_-ya se que me dijiste...desearia no haberlo conocido...jamas...-dijo hinata_

_-**pero lo conociste...y te enamoraste de el...**-dijo kana_

_-lo se...y me duele mucho..-dijo hinata_

_-**hinata...controla...el poder...**-dijo kana al sentir como se liberaba el rakilium_

_-ya no puedo controlarlo...ya no puedo...-dijo hinata_

_-**hinata...**-dijo kana_

_-solo vete...no quiero hacerte daño...vete kana...-dijo hinata sintiendo liberar el poder_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 17_**

**_VIVIENDO UNA PESADILLA  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

_**DOS DIAS DESPUES...**_

han pasado dias desde que naruto se enero de la verdad...tanto sufria el como ella...distanciados...

**_EN EL COMEDOR..._**

-que habra pasado entre ellos...-dijo sakura

-no se...naruto no quiere contarle nada a nadie...-dijo ino

-esto se siente...como si fuera un mal sueño...-dijo sai

-y lo pero...es que ya naruto no es el mismo...-dijo sasuke

-lo se...-dijo ino

* * *

_**EN EL DESCANZO...**_

todos habian salido al comedor...disfrutando de la vida...era extraño no verla durante dos dias enteros...

-y pensar que fui feliz a su lado...-dijo naruto viendo la ventana

-naruto...puedo hablar contigo...-dijo marina al entrar al salon

-no se de que me quiera hablar...del trabajo de equipo...no me importa...-dijo naruto

-no es de eso...si no de hinata...-dijo marina

-no me importa...ella es eso...-dijo naruto

-sabes...ella sufre tanto como tu...cuando la veia...ella era feliz...por primera vez en los años que la cuide jamas la vi tan feliz...contigo..-dijo marina

-eso ya no importa...ya no me importa nada...-dijo naruto

-sabes porque no te dijo que ella era una hechicera...-dijo marina

-no...y no quiero saberlo...-dijo naruto

-pues te lo dire...fue por...-dijo marina

**_Flash Black_**

_-hinata es mejor que sepa la verdad...-dijo marina_

_-no quiero que le pase nada...-dijo hinata_

_-porque...tienes que confiar en el..-dijo marina_

_-yo confio en el...pero no puedo decirle...-dijo hinata_

_-y porque no...dimelo..-dijo marina_

_-porque yo...lo amo...y si se entera el querra matarlo...y yo no lo soportaria...-dijo hinata_

_-hinata...-dijo marina_

_-con el pude controlar mi rakilium...y ahora solo puedo pensar en el...-dijo hinata_

_-te entiendo...pero algun dia sabra...y si tu no se lo dices...alguien mas se lo dira...-dijo marina_

_-lo se marina-sense...-dijo hinata_

_**Flash Black final**_

-por eso no te dijo nada...y ahora han pasado dos dias...que no ha venido ala escuela...-dijo marina

-no tenia idea...pero debi confiar en mi...-dijo naruto

-lo se...pero me preocupa que ya no pueda contener el poder...-dijo marina

-yo...rayos estoy viviendo una pesadilla...-dijo naruto

-parece...pero es la realidad...-dijo marina

-voy a su casa...-dijo naruto y salio del salon

-si...ve te necesita...-dijo marina

* * *

_**EN EL COMEDOR...**_

-a donde vas naruto...-dijo ino

-no te preocupes...ire a ver a mi novia...-dijo naruto

-novia...pense que...-dijo sakura

-pues no termine con ella...solo tuvimos una discusion...y ire a disculparme por lo que le dije

-asi se habla...-dijo ino

-se nota que la extrañas mucho...-dijo sakura

-si...mas que nada en el mundo...-dijo naruto

-bueno...que esperas...ve...-dijo sasuke

-si..vete ya...antes que se den cuenta que saliste de la escuela...-dijo sakura

-gracias amigos...-dijo naruto

-ya date prisa...vete naruto...-dijo sai

naruto salio de la escuela...corrio lo mas rapido que pudo...

* * *

_**EN LA CASA DE HINATA..**_

al ver la casa se sintio como un aura de dolor y sufrimiento mezclados...decidio entrar a su casa...

-**asi que veniste...**-dijo kana

-quien...anda ahi...-dijo naruto

-**concentrate mas y me veras...**-dijo kana

el le hizo caso y se concentro...unos minutos despues abrio los ojos y la vio...pero es como una fantasma

-**ahora ya me puedes ver...namikaze naruto**-dijo kana

-si...pero como conoces a hinata...-dijo naruto

-**baka...pues soy su protectora...kana..un placer...**-dijo kana

-protectora...un minuto como sabes mi nombre...-dijo naruto

-**hinata me contaba mucho de ti...**-dijo kana

-ya veo...y donde esta quiero hablar con ella...-dijo naruto

-**arriba...subiendo escaleras a una puerta la derecha...**-dijo kana

-gracias...-dijo naruto y subio las escaleras

* * *

_**EN EL CUARTO...**_

al entrar a su cuarto pudo ver lo hermoso que era con muchas fotos de sus amigos y familia...

-hinata podemos hablar...-dijo naruto

-vete...vete...-dijo hinata muy seria

-por favor...quiero que me disculpes...-dijo naruto

-ya no me importa...quiero que te vayas...-dijo hinata

-hinata te amo..-dijo naruto

-eso no me dijiste hace dos dias...dijiste que era mala...que no debiste conocerme jamas...y sabes que tambien yo...desearia no haberte conocido...-dijo hinata

-no...se que dije eso...pero no es verdad...digo cosas sin pensar..realmente no pensaba...-dijo naruto

-alejate de mi...alejate de esta que...tiene este maldito poder...-dijo hinata

-no me pidas eso...porque no lo hare...te quiero conmigo siempre...-dijo naruto

-es mejor que estemos asi...como que nada hubiera pasado...-dijo hinata

-no...no voy a ver la vida asi...conocerte fue lo mejor que me paso...te conoci mas de lo que imagine...-dijo naruto

se sento a su lado y toco sus manos...un poco frias...

-no puedes hacer nada para que me aleje de ti...aunque este lejos de ti...me sentire mas cerca de ti...-dijo naruto

hinata se sonrojo...naruto sentia que las manos de ella estaba tomando una calidez...

-sabes estos dos dias han sido enternos para mi...no tenerte cerca...asi como estamos...-dijo naruto

junto su frete con la de ella...mientras que hinata sentia que le salia lagrimas en sus ojos...

-quiero estar siempre contigo...oir que me digas que me amas...y decirte que te amo todos los dias...-dijo naruto

-naruto...-dijo hinata

-estos dias es como...si viviera una pesadilla sin ti...-dijo naruto

de pronto el poder del rakilium fue disminuyendo...sintiendo una calidez unica llamada...amor

-te amo...naruto..jamas de dejes...por favor...-dijo hinata

-te lo prometo...jamas te dejare...-dijo naruto

se acercaron para darse un beso...ese beso que extrañaba por dos dias enteros sin sentir esa calidez del amor que se dan mutuamente

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	18. RECUERDOS

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-sabes estos dos dias han sido enternos para mi...no tenerte cerca...asi como estamos...-dijo naruto_

_junto su frete con la de ella...mientras que hinata sentia que le salia lagrimas en sus ojos..._

_-quiero estar siempre contigo...oir que me digas que me amas...y decirte que te amo todos los dias...-dijo naruto_

_-naruto...-dijo hinata_

_-estos dias es como...si viviera una pesadilla sin ti...-dijo naruto_

_de pronto el poder del rakilium fue disminuyendo...sintiendo una calidez unica llamada...amor_

_-te amo...naruto..jamas de dejes...por favor...-dijo hinata_

_-te lo prometo...jamas te dejare...-dijo naruto_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 18_**

**_RECUERDOS  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

-**vaya...asi que es la reconciliacion...**-dijo kana

-kana...-susurro hinata

-si lo es...pero esta vez hinata me dira todo...cierto...-dijo naruto

-eh?...naruto tu puedes...-dijo hinata

-**verme si...el tambien...solo ustedes pueden hacerlo...**-dijo kana

-al menos no me voy a preocupar que estes sola en casa...-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

-**y bien...le contaras...porque yo tambien quiero saber...**-dijo kana

-desde cuando tienes esta habilidad...-dijo naruto

-pues...creo que desde que naci...recuerdo que mama me decia...-dijo hinata

**_Flash Black_**

_-hinata...recuerda que el poder es como el amor...-dijo hana__  
_

_-y como es...y porque hanabi no tiene este poder tambien...-dijo hinata de 3 años_

_-bueno...es porque tu fuiste la elegida para este poder...ademas cuando seas mas grande...podras contolarlo mas...-dijo hana_

_-tu cres mama...-dijo hinata_

_-te lo aseguro...y cuando te enamores mas facil sera...que controles el rakilium..._

_-si...-dijo hinata_

******_Flash Black final  
_**

-debio ser muy duro saber que eras diferente...-dijo naruto

-si...pero habia una persona que queria mi poder...-dijo hinata

-asi...quien era...-dijo naruto

-su nombre era...kabuto...-dijo hinata

-¿era?..entonces ya murio...o no..-dijo naruto

-**tengo la sensacion de que vive...**-dijo kana

-pero yo lo mate...con mi visio de como moria...-dijo hinata

-**si...pero el tiene esa habilidad de inmortalidad...**-dijo kana

-inmortal...quiere decir que no murio...-dijo naruto

-**asi es...el te busca hinata...**-dijo kana

-y es por eso que no querias que estuviera cerca de tu...recuerdo que me dijiste...-dijo naruto

**_Flash Black_**

_-hola...soy nuevo...-dijo naruto_

_-ya lo se..moriras muy pronto...-dijo hinata_

******_Flash Black final_**  


-si te lo dije...y disculpa...-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes...ademas no lo tome muy enserio...-dijo naruto

-**bueno ya chicos...**-dijo kana

-ahora ya no estamos completamente solos...-dijo naruto

-**oyes te oi...no le haras nada a hinata me oiste..**.-dijo kana

-kana...naruto...tranquilos...por cierto...tenemos clases y porque faltaste...-dijo hinata

-simple...queria estar contigo...-dijo naruto

-**que cursi eres niño...ya madura...**-dijo kana

-al menos...yo tengo una novia y tu que tuviste...-dijo naruto

-**yo si tuve varios novios...bueno ya...me voy...te vijilo namikaze...**-dijo kana y desaparecio

-al fin solo...dime como la soportas...-dijo naruto

-es buena persona...y se preocupa por mi es todo...-dijo hinata

-bueno...aunque agradezco que este aqui contigo..-dijo naruto

-tienes hambre naruto...-dijo hinata

-pueda que si...y tu...-dijo naruto

-igual...vamos ala cocina...-dijo hinata

* * *

_**EN LA COCINA...**_

-veamos que tenemos aqui...-dijo hinata

-porque no pedimos algo...-dijo naruto

-no...quiero prepararte algo...solo para ti...-dijo hinata

-estas segura de esto...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

abrio el refrigerador y busco algo de comer...por suerte encontro algo de lo de ayer y unas verduras que tenia ahi mismo...y empezo a calentar la comida...

-_"siempre me decia que..."_-pensaba hinata

**_Flash Black_**

_-recuerda bien hinata...cuando aprendas a cocinar no es para que los demas te vean...-dijo hana  
_

_-porque mama...-dijo hinata de 8 años_

_-porque cuando tengas alguien especial en tu vida...esa persona te amara por lo que eres...jamas olvides eso hinata...-dijo hana_

_-si mama...-dijo hinata_

******_Flash Black final_**

-_"mi madre tenia razon..."_-penso hinata mientras cocinaba

-en que piensas...-dijo naruto

-en nada...ya esta...-dijo hinata

sirvio dos platos de comida...los puso en la mesa...y los dos se sentaron a comer...

-eres buena cocinera hinata...-dijo naruto

-gracias...-dijo hinata

-te imaginas...cuando tengamos una familia...-dijo naruto

-familia...tu quieres tener una familia...conmigo..-dijo hinata

-si...porque crees que te dije que fueras mi novia...-dijo naruto

-es que jamas pense en tener una familia...-dijo hinata

-pues creelo...porque esa familia la tendras conmigo...-dijo naruto

-si...contigo...-dijo hinata

siguieron comiendo...mientras palticaban de cosas como el futuro que los espera juntos mas en adelante...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	19. MAS FUERTE QUE EL CRISTAL

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-te imaginas...cuando tengamos una familia...-dijo naruto_

_-familia...tu quieres tener una familia...conmigo..-dijo hinata_

_-si...porque crees que te dije que fueras mi novia...-dijo naruto_

_-es que jamas pense en tener una familia...-dijo hinata_

_-pues creelo...porque esa familia la tendras conmigo...-dijo naruto_

_-si...contigo...-dijo hinata_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 19_**

**_MAS FUERTE QUE EL CRISTAL  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

-bueno se hace tarde...es momento que me vaya a casa...-dijo naruto

-no te vayas...quedate conmigo...-dijo hinata

-es que...-dijo naruto

-por favor...quedate conmigo...-dijo hinata

-dejame hablarles a mis padres...de acuerdo-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

busco su celular y comenzo a marcar el numero de su casa...

* * *

**_EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE..._**

-este niño donde estara...no ha regresado...-dijo kushina

-tranquila cariño...el esta bien-dijo minato

-ya mama...sientate me marea verte caminar en circulos...-dijo naruko

-tranquila tia kushina...-dijo ino

-tu sabes donde esta...no es asi...-dijo kushina

-no...pero tranquilicese un poco...-dijo ino

-kushina tranquila...le hara daño al bebe...-dijo minato

-lo se...pero naruto hace que me preocupe de mas...espero que tu si seas como tu padre...-dijo kushina tocandose su vientre de 7 meses de embarazo

-ya mama...-dijo naruko

-cuando regrese juro que...-dijo kushina

el telefono sono...

-yo contesto...-dijo naruko

tomo el telefono para contestar

-bueno...-dijo naruko

_-naruko...pasame a papa...-dijo naruto_

-esta bien...PAPA TE HABLAN POR TELEFONO...-dijo naruko

-de acuerdo...quien es...-dijo minato

-es naruto...-dijo naruko dadole el telefono a su padre

-naruto...estas bien...-dijo minato

_-si estoy bien...pero no voy a llegar ala casa...-dijo naruto_

-como...sabes como es tu madre cuando sales sin permiso...-dijo minato contestandole

_-si lo se...pero es que mi novia tiene miedo...esta sola en casa...-dijo naruto_

-bueno...yo le dire a tu madre...y muchi cuidado con lo que le hagas ala señoriata...-dijo minato respondiendole

_-si papa...bueno adios...-dijo naruto y le colgo_

el tambien colgo su telefono y fue donde estaban toda la familia

-era naruto en el telefono...-dijo kushina

-si...y me dijo que esta bien...no te preocupes...-dijo minato

-al menos esta bien...y con quien esta...-dijo kushina

-con su novia...-dijo minato

-la tal hinata de quien habla...-dijo kushina

-la misma...-dijo minato

-al menos esta bien...me ire a dormir...-dijo kushina y subio a su caurto

* * *

**_EN CASA DE HINATA..._**

-que te dijeron tus padres...-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes...ahora te puedo acompañar...-dijo naruto

-que bueno...-dijo hinata

-ahora estamos solo...sin que la loca de kana este aqui...-dijo naruto

-**ya te oi namikaze...**-dijo kana

-ya lo se...-dijo naruto

-puedes dormir conmigo naruto...-dijo hinata ruborizandose

-eh?...segura...-dijo naruto

-si...somos novios no?...no tiene nada de malo...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...-dijo naruto

* * *

**_EN EL CUARTO DE HINATA..._**

ambos estaban acostados y abrazados...

-y como es tu famila naruto...-dijo hinata

-bueno...mi familia es casi normal en cierto punto-dijo naruto

-debe ser divertido verlos discutir...reirse de ellos mismos...-dijo hinata

-la verdad si...cuando te conozcan...les caeras bie te lo prometo...-dijo naruto

-¿quieres que conozca a tu familia?-dijo hinata

-mas que nada en el mundo...entonces aceptas ir...-dijo naruto

-si...si quiero...-dijo hinata

se daban leves besos en los labios y mientras se sostenía con fuerza en sus caderas, se sentía ta cálida y suave tenerla así de cerca...

-**_"estos niños de ahora...no se conforman con nada..."_**-penso kana viendolo y desaparecio

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	20. CONOCIENDO ALA FAMILIA DE MI NOVIO

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-y como es tu famila naruto...-dijo hinata_

_-bueno...mi familia es casi normal en cierto punto-dijo naruto_

_-debe ser divertido verlos discutir...reirse de ellos mismos...-dijo hinata_

_-la verdad si...cuando te conozcan...les caeras bie te lo prometo...-dijo naruto_

_-¿quieres que conozca a tu familia?-dijo hinata_

_-mas que nada en el mundo...entonces aceptas ir...-dijo naruto_

_-si...si quiero...-dijo hinata_

_se daban leves besos en los labios y mientras se sostenía con fuerza en sus caderas, se sentía ta cálida y suave tenerla así de cerca..._

_-**"estos niños de ahora...no se conforman con nada..."**-penso kana viendolo y desaparecio_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 20  
_**

**_CONOCIENDO ALA FAMILIA DE MI NOVIO  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

_**ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...**_

_**EN LA SALIDA...**_

-y bien...como le habra ido a naruto..-dijo sai

-compruebenlo...ustedes mismos...-dijo sasuke

-porque nadie me cuenta nada...-dijo sai

-y tu porque crees...-dijo sakura

-ya sai...yo te quiero asi...-dijo ino

-hola chicos...-dijo naruto sonriendo

-naruto...vaya te veo feliz...-dijo sai

-y porque no estarlo...-dijo naruto

-no se dinos...-dijo sakura

-hola chicas...-dijo hinata

-como estas hinata...¿porque no veniste ayer?-dijo sakura

-es que me senti mal...pero estoy bien...-dijo hinata

-y mas vino tu doctor para curarte...verdad hinata-dijo ino

-je...que dicen...-dijo hinata

-hinata nos vamos...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata tomando su mano

* * *

_**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**_

-tu casa es muy grande...-dijo hinata

-lo se...cuando era niño me perdia...pero ya no..-dijo naruto

-debio ser divertido...-dijo hinata

-si...ven entra...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

**_AL ENTRAR ALA MANSION..._**

-mama...papa...ya llegue...-dijo naruto

-no grites narut..-dijo kushina

-si naruto no grites...-dijo minato

-quien es la señorita...-dijo kushina

-mama...papa...ella es hinata...mi novia...-dijo naruto

-un placer...soy hyuga hinata...-dijo hinata

-hola yo soy su padre de naruto...minato namikaze-dijo su minato

-y yo soy la mama de naruto kushina uzumaki-dijo su madre

-mucho gusto minato-san y kushina-san-dijo haciendo reverencia

-eres muy ducada hinata-dijo kushina

-gracias...-dijo hinata

-bueno pues si me permite me llevo a mi novia a que conozca mi cuarto-dijo naruto

-ok...espero que lo hayas limpiado-dijo kushina

-pues algo asi-dijo nervioso

-este niño de veras-dijo minato

* * *

_**EN EL CUARTO DE NARUTO...**_

-tu cuarto es muy hermoso...aunque no eres muy ordenado...-dijo hinata

-je...pero te gusta no...-dijo naruto

-me encanta...es ma grande que mi casa...-dijo hinata

-bueno...tienes hambre...-dijo naruto

-pues..no la verdad...quiero quedarme contigo siempre..-dijo hinata

-a mi tambien me encanta estar contigo...-dijo naruto

se dieron un beso...corto pero intenso...

-vamos para que conozcas mas la casa...-dijo naruto

-claro...-dijo hinata

* * *

_**EN LA SALA...**_

-hinata...y tus padres a que se dedican...-dijo naruko

-bueno...mis padres murieron cuando era niña...-dijo hinata

kushina le dio un golpe a naruko en la cabeza

-ouch...y eso porque fue...-dijo naruko

-eso es porque no te importa la vida de los demas niña...-dijo kushina

-disculpame hinata...-dijo naruko

-no te preocupes...solo querias saber de mi...es normal...-dijo hinata

-hinata...no sabia que estarias aqui...-dijo ino llegando

-ino...-dijo hinata

-y cuanto tiempo tienen de novios...-dijo minato

-pues...como un mes apenas...-dijo hinata

-ya veo...y no te causa problemas este hijo mio...-dijo kushina

-no..kushina-san...es muy lindo y romantico conmigo...-dijo hinata

-naruto..romantico...-dijo kushina

-no me defiendas madre...ya se que me adoras...-dijo naruto

-hago para que la respetes mas...-dijo kushina

-tranquilos...-dijo ino

-bueno...es tiempo de que me vaya a casa...-dijo hinata

-yo te acompaño...-dijo naruto

-nos vemos hinata...esperemos que nos visites...-dijo kushina

-si...se los prometo...-dijo hinata

-nos vemos...-dijo naruto

* * *

_**EN LA CASA DE HINATA...**_

-espero que mis padre no te hayan dicho nada malo-dijo naruto

-no...al contrario me gusto estar con tu familia amor-dijo hinata

-es nuestra familia...recuerdalo siempre-dijo naruto

-na-naruto-dijo hinata

-si-dijo naruto

-te amo mucho-dijo hinata

-yo también te amo-dijo untando su frente con la de ella

ambos no lo pensaron y se besaron fue un beso tierno

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	21. UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-na-naruto-dijo hinata_

_-si-dijo naruto_

_-te amo mucho-dijo hinata_

_-yo también te amo-dijo untando su frente con la de ella_

_ambos no lo pensaron y se besaron fue un beso tierno_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 21  
_**

**_UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

_**FIN DE SEMANA...**_

_**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**_

-naruto...sabes que dia es hoy cierto...-dijo ino

-pues no se...-dijo naruto

**-baka...es el cumpleaños de hinata...**-dijo kana y desaparecio

-naruto...sabes o no...-dijo ino

-el cumpleaños de hinata...que idiota lo olvide..-dijo naruto

-y que tienes en mente...-dijo ino

-bueno...ahora que lo mencionas...pero no te dire...-dijo naruto y salio de la casa

* * *

_**EN LA TARDE**_

_**POR LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD...**_

-no tengo ni idea que darle...-dijo naruto

-naruto...si sigues hablando solo diran que estas loco...-dijo jiraiya

-abuelo...que haces por aca..-dijo naruto

-que...no puedo ver a mi familia...-dijo jiraiya

-si...pero no tengo idea que darle a mi novia...-dijo naruto

-novia...tienes novia...-dijo jiraiya

-si...ella es la chica mas hermosa que he visto...hoy es su cumpleaños...pero no se que darle...-dijo naruto

-ten...-dijo jiraiya

-que es...no puedo hacetarlo...-dijo naruto

-tomalo...le va a encantar...te lo aseguro...-dijo jiraiya

-gracias...quieres que te acompañe a la casa...-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes...ya me se el camino...vete con tu novia...-dijo jiraiya y se marcho

-_"gracias abuelo"_-penso naruto viendolo partir

* * *

_**EN LA NOCHE...**_

_**EN LA CASA DE HINATA...**_

-tu crees que se acuerde de mi cumpleaños...-dijo hinata

-**no lo creo...ademas...**-dijo kana

-ademas que kana...-dijo hinata

-**nada...mejor me voy...**-dijo kana y desaparecio

-no te vayas...-dijo hinata

alguien toco ala puerta y ala abrir la puerta lo vio a el...

-hinata...-dijo naruto

-naruto...crei que habias olvidado mi cumpleaños...-dijo hinata

-jamas lo haria...ten es tu regalo-dijo naruto

-gracias..._abrio el regalo y era un collar con una perla en forma de corazon_..es hermosa...gracias...-dijo hinata

-de nada...me gusta que te guste...-dijo naruto

-ven vamos...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...-dijo naruto

* * *

_**EN EL CUARTO...**_

fueron dándose leves besos en los labios y mientras se sostenía con fuerza en sus caderas, se sentía ta cálida y suave tenerla así de cerca...soltó sus labios de la joven pero de inmediato paso por su cuello,ella gimió muy suavemente...ambos fueron cayendo ala cama...esa cama ancha donde solo duerme una chica pero era su chica y nada lo haría cambiar.

-estas segura de esto...hinata...-dijo naruto

-segura...quiero estar contigo...siempre...-dijo hinata

-yo tambien..-dijo naruto

se dieron otros besos mas...poco ropas empezaron a estorbarles y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo..cada beso..se demostraban lo mucho que se aman sintiéndose como es el amor de verdad...

-n-naruto...-gimió hinata al sentirlo dentro de ella

-dime...quieres que me detenga...-dijo naruto

-no..no quiero que te detengas...-dijo hinata

ambos siguieron,sus embestidas fueron mas fuertes hasta que llegaron al clímax y firmemente se dejo caer sobre ella. poco a poco fueron acomodándose hasta quedar abrazados con lo que acababan de hacer...

-se que fue muy repentino esto...pero no me arrepiento-dijo naruto

-si..yo tampoco...me arrepiento..de amarte como lo hago-dijo hinata

-te amo mucho y me gusta tenerte así de cerquita-dijo naruto abrazándola

-ami tambien...me gusta estar asi contigo-dijo hinata

-te amo hinata...-dijo naruto

-yo tambien te amo naruto...-dijo hinata

se quedaron dormidos abrazados despues de demostrarse lo mucho que se aman...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	22. EL CEREZO QUE FLORECIO

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-se que fue muy repentino esto...pero no me arrepiento-dijo naruto_

_-si..yo tampoco...me arrepiento..de amarte como lo hago-dijo hinata_

_-te amo mucho y me gusta tenerte así de cerquita-dijo naruto abrazándola_

_-ami tambien...me gusta estar asi contigo-dijo hinata_

_-te amo hinata...-dijo naruto_

_-yo tambien te amo naruto...-dijo hinata_

_se quedaron dormidos abrazados despues de demostrarse lo mucho que se aman..._

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 22  
_**

**_EL CEREZO QUE FLORECIO  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

_**EL LUNES...**_

_**EN LA ESCUELA...**_

_**EN EL DESCANSO...**_

-ya nos vas a contar hinata...como te fue en tu cumpleaños...-dijo sakura

-si ya cuentanos...se que mi primo es muy malo escojiendo regalos...-dijo ino

-de acuerdo les mostrare lo que me regalo...-dijo hinata

le mostro el collar con un diamante en forma de corazon...

-es muy hermoso...debo admitir que esto es un buen gusto...-dijo ino

-si...es muy hermoso...-dijo sakura

-y que mas paso...digo porque llego muy tarde ala casa de mis tios...-dijo ino

-pues...lo que paso fue...-dijo hinata ruborizandose

-que...que paso...no me digas que...-dijo ino

* * *

_**EN EL COMEDOR...**_

-y las chicas...-dijo sai

-estan con hinata...platicando de lo que le regalo naruto...-dijo sasuke

-oh...eso es bueno...no crees naruto...naruto..-dijo sai

-si..-dijo naruto

-y como te fue con hinata...-dijo sai

-pues genial...lo mejor que me ha pasado...-dijo naruto

-mmm...ya veo...-dijo sasuke

* * *

_**CON LAS CHICAS...**_

-hinata entonces...tu y naruto...-dijo sakura

-si...-dijo hinata

-wow...jamas pense que fuera a pasar...pero dejame verte bien...-dijo ino

-porque la miras tanto ino...-dijo sakura

-no ves que sus pechos se ven mas...como decirlos...muy grandes...-dijo ino

-ahora que lo mencionas...si tambien los veo igual...-dijo sakura

-chicas...me tengo que ir...nos vemos...-dijo hinata y se marcho

* * *

_**CON LOS CHICOS...**_

-bueno me voy al salon...-dijo naruto

-bien nos vemos aya...-dijo sasuke

-de acuerdo...-dijo sai

* * *

**_EN EL SALON..._**

-_"sera cierto lo que dijeron las chicas..."_-pensaba hinata

-en que piensas...-dijo naruto

-en nada...y como te fue con tus padres...-dijo hinata

-pues...-dijo naruto

**_Flash Black_**

_-NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI NARUTO...QUE SON ESTAS HORAS DE LLEGAR...-dijo kushina  
_

_-sabes como se preocupa tu madre cuando no estas en casa...-dijo minato_

_-perdona mama...es que estaba en casa de mi novia...-dijo naruto_

_-¿con hinata?-dijo kushina_

_-si...fue su cumpleaños...y quise pasar...-dijo naruto_

_-pero nada...estas castigado...por un mes...-dijo kushina_

_-pero mama...-dijo naruto_

_-nada de mama...estas castigado o quieres que suba la condena...-dijo kushina_

_-no...no...-dijo naruto_

_-bien...sube a tu habitacion...-dijo kushina_

_-si mama...-dijo naruto_

_**Flash Black final**_

-pobre de mi naruto...fue mi culpa...-dijo hinata

-no fue tu culpa...ademas podria decir que fue lo mejor que me paso...estar a tu lado...-dijo naruto

-tambien a mi me gusto...y mucho...-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	23. UN ENEMIGO PODEROSO

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-pobre de mi naruto...fue mi culpa...-dijo hinata_

_-no fue tu culpa...ademas podria decir que fue lo mejor que me paso...estar a tu lado...-dijo naruto_

_-tambien a mi me gusto...y mucho...-dijo hinata_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 23  
_**

**_UN ENEMIGO PODEROSO  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

_**EN LA SALIDA...**_

-asi que a las chicas les gusto mucho el regalo...-dijo naruto

-si...les gusto mucho...-dijo hinata

-eso me alegra...-dijo naruto

-hey chicos esperen...-dijo ino

ambos se detuvieron...y pocos minutos los demas llegaron...

-bueno...que haremos esta tarde...por lo que se no trabajas hoy naruto...-dijo ino

-pues si...no trabajo hoy...-dijo naruto

-eso es genial...digo que pases mas tiempo con los amigos...y tu prima...osea yo..-dijo ino

-lo se...pero quiero pasar mas tiempo con hinata...-dijo naruto abrazandola

-perdona...ino...por robartelo tanto tiempo...-dijo hinata ruborizandose

-que va...no te preocupes...ademas ya tengo con quien salir...-dijo ino

-ya...y¿ustedes que haran?...-dijo sakura

-pues no mucho...pensabamos ir al parque...a mi casa...o ala suya...-dijo naruto

-por cierto...jamas supimos donde vives hinata...-dijo sakura

-si...sakura tiene razon...-dijo ino

-ya dejala...a lo mejor tiene familia en visita...-dijo sasuke

-si...ya ino...-dijo sai

-no tengo familia...vivo sola...-dijo hinata

-sola...naruto eres un pervetido...-dijo ino

-pervetido...yo...porque...-dijo naruto

-si...pobre hinata...-dijo sakura

-ya chicas tranquilas...estoy bien...-dijo hinata

-mas te vale...que no le hagas nada...-dijo ino

-ya...ya...es mejor irnos...anda hinata...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

* * *

_**POR LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD...**_

los dos caminaban por las calles...platicaban de cosas sin importancia...se reian mutuamente...hasta que una persona se les aparecio de repente...

-tanto tiempo...hyuga...hinata...-dijo kabuto

hinata se sorprendio al oirlo...esa voz la conocia muy bien...jamas la olvido...

**_Flash Black_**

_-mira lo que le hiciste hacer a tu familia-dijo kabuto_

_-ca...cayate...-dijo hinata _

_su poder habia despertado...un aura color negro...sus ojos cambiaron de color...a blancos como la luna..._

_-increible...-dijo kabuto_

_con sus ojos vio su muerte...lo que despues paso...el murio de una forma de tortura..._

_-mama...papa...hanabi...-dijo hinata con sus lagrimas en sus ojos_

_**Flash** **Black final**_

-kabuto...-dijo hinata en un susurro

-crei que me habias olvidado...pero mira nada mas...un chico...debe ser tu novio o ¿me equivoco?-dijo kabuto

-soy su novio...usted quien es...-dijo naruto

-vaya...crei que te habia hablado de mi...soy kabuto...y tu eres-dijo kabuto

-no le importa...ademas no voy a dejar que le haga daño de nuevo...-dijo naruto

-ya veo...con lo que veo pudiste controlarlo...-dijo kabuto

-si...y no dejare que les hagas daño de nuevo...-dijo hinata

-que tal si...mato a tu novio lenta y torturosamente-dijo kabuto

-no le haras nada...no te dejare...-dijo hinata

-eso lo veremos...-dijo kabuto

empezaron con los golpes bajos...peleando con todas las fuerzas del mundo...en un ataque luego ella esquipo con toda esa facilidad del mundo...

-debo admitir que has mejorado...pero no eres mas fuerte que yo...-dijo kabuto

-eso lo veremos...-dijo hinata

de nuevo los ataques se hacian mas rudos que en el principio...mas duros y con mucha trampa...

-_"debo encontrar ese punto debil...lo tengo"_-pensaba kabuto peleando

-_"naruto...quiero que estes bien..."_-penso hinata y contra ataco

estaba a punto de perder hizo un contra ataque que esquivo...y era eso lo que esperaba...si no iba contra ella...entonces con quien iba...

-_"naruto.."_-penso hinata sorprendiendose

-esto es un recordatorio de que conmigo nadie se mete...-dijo kabuto

-aahh...-dijo naruto cuando le sacaron la espada de su estomago

-naruto...no...-dijo hinata sintiendo sus lagrimas salir

-esto es para que no te metas conmigo y con mis planes...-dijo kabuto y desaparecio

hinata corrio hacia donde estaba el...todo lleno de sangre...

-naruto...resiste...por favor...-dijo hinata

-tranquila..agh..estare...bien...-dijo naruto

-no me dejes...ALGUIEN AYUDENME...-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	24. UNA PRUEBA DOLOROSA

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-esto es para que no te metas conmigo y con mis planes...-dijo kabuto y desaparecio_

_hinata corrio hacia donde estaba el...todo lleno de sangre..._

_-naruto...resiste...por favor...-dijo hinata_

_-tranquila..agh..estare...bien...-dijo naruto_

_-no me dejes...ALGUIEN AYUDENME...-dijo hinata_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 24  
_**

**_UNA PRUEBA DOLOROSA  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

_**EN EL HOSPITAL...**_

-señorita...me puede dar su numero de su familia para avisarles...-dijo la emfermera

-si...-dijo hinata

la enfermera empezo a marcar el numero que le habia dado hinata

* * *

_**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**_

-tengo un mal presentimiento...donde esta naruto...-dijo kushina

-tranquila mama...el esta bien...-dijo naruko

-si...tranquila amor...recuerda el bebe...-dijo minato

-lo se...pero siento que paso algo malo...-dijo kushina

el telefono sono...y quien contesto fue minato

-bueno..-contesto minato

_-ustedes son los familiares de namikaze naruto...-respondio enfermera_

-si..soy su padre...que pasa...-contesto minato

_-su hijo recibio una apuñalada en el estomago y se encuentra muy grave...-respondio la enfermera_

-en que hospital esta...-contesto minato

_-en el centra...-respondio la enfermera_

-vamos para aya...gracias...-contesto minato y colgo

-minato que pasa...algo paso cierto...-dijo kushina

-naruto...-dijo minato

-que pasa con naruto...dime...-dijo kushina

-esta en el hospital...esta muy grave...-dijo minato

-y que esperamos...vamonos ya...-dijo kushina

-naruko avisales a sus amigos y a tu prima...-dijo minato

-si papa...-dijo naruto y comenzo a marcar

* * *

EN CASA DE INO...

-que...naruto esta en el hospital...-contesto ino

_-si...papa me dijo que recibio una apuñalada en el estomago...-respondio naruko_

-gracias por decirme prima...no te preocupes el estara bien...-contesto ino

_-si...lo se...podrias avisarles a sus amigos por favor...-respondio naruko_

-si no te preocupes...-contesto ino y colgo

-que pasa con naruto...ino...-dijo sai

-esta en el hospital...lo apuñalaron...-dijo ino

-no te preocupes...naruto es fuerte...-dijo sai

-lo se...dejame marcarle a sakura y nos vamos al hospital..-dijo ino

-de acuerdo...-dijo sai

ino comenzo a marcar el numero que tenia en su agenda personal...

* * *

_**EN CASA DE SAKURA**_

su celular sono...y al verlo era ino su amiga...

-ino...que pasa-contesto sakura

_-naruto...esta en el hospital...-respondio ino_

-¿como...?-contesto sakura

_-el recibio una apuñalada en el estomago...-respondio ino_

-iremos para aya...tranquila amiga...-contesto sakura

_-gracias...-respondio ino y le colgo_

-algo sucede con el dobe...-dijo sasuke

-esta en el hospital...-dijo sakura

-y que esperamos vamos...-dijo sasuke

-si...-dijo sakura

* * *

_**EN EL HOSPITAL...**_

-familiares de namikaze naruto...-dijo el doctor

-somos nosotros...-dijo minato

-su heridas han sanado...pero les tengo una mala noticia...-dijo el doctor

-diganos doctor...cual es...-dijo kushina

-su...hijo a quedado en coma...-dijo el doctor

todos se sorprenderon con la noticia y mas hinata que estaba alejados de todos..

-lo sentimos...-dijo el doctor y se marcho

-onichan...-dijo naruko con sus ojos llenandose de lagrimas

-dobe...tu no puedes...-dijo sasuke

-"_naruto...no te puedes rendir..."-_pensaba sakura

-_"amigo...tu eres fuerte..."_-pensaba sai

-primo...-dijo ino

a lo lejos estaba hinata aguantando sus lagrimas por la noticia...y kana aparecio

-esto es mi culpa...si no me hubiera insistido de ser su amiga...ahora estaria asi...-dijo hinata liberando sus lagrimas

**-sabes que no es tu culpa hinata...-**dijo kana

-lo es...jamas debio enamorarse de mi...ni yo de el...-dijo hinata

**-pasara lo que pasara...el destino los uniria mas...y lo sabes...**-dijo kana

-lo se...y me duele no estar con el...yo lo amo tanto...-dijo hinata

**-si..se que tanto tu como el se aman mutuamente...**-dijo kana

-es mi culpa...ahora ya no se si pueda seguir sin el...-dijo hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos

kana solo la vio llorar y llorar por el dolo que le causo el estado...esto sera una prueba dolorosa...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	25. DOLOR

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-esto es mi culpa...si no me hubiera insistido de ser su amiga...ahora estaria asi...-dijo hinata liberando sus lagrimas_

_**-sabes que no es tu culpa hinata...-**dijo kana_

_-lo es...jamas debio enamorarse de mi...ni yo de el...-dijo hinata_

_**-pasara lo que pasara...el destino los uniria mas...y lo sabes...**-dijo kana_

_-lo se...y me duele no estar con el...yo lo amo tanto...-dijo hinata_

_**-si..se que tanto tu como el se aman mutuamente...**-dijo kana_

_-es mi culpa...ahora ya no se si pueda seguir sin el...-dijo hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 25  
_**

**_DOLOR_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

-hinata estas bien…-dijo sakura

-estoy bien sakura...gracias...-dijo hinata

-deberías de comer algo...de seguro a naruto no le gustara que no comieras...-dijo sakura

-no te preocupes...no tengo hambre-dijo hinata llorando

-hinata estas bien…-dijo ino

-si estoy bien…será mejor que me valla-dijo hinata

-hinata…-dijeron ambas

* * *

**_EL CUARTO DEL HOSPITAL..._**

-señorita…será bueno que le hable y le diga que lo necesita es mas probable de que el se recupere..-dijo el doctor

-si…gracias-dijo hinata

-naruto se hubiera sido que no nos conociéramos...pero a pesar de todo yo te amo y te quiero a mi lado hoy...mañana y siempre...-dijo hinata

De repente se le aparece kana y le dice...

-hinata deberías comer algo...-dijo kana

-no gracias...solo quiero estar a su lado...-dijo hinata tomando su mano

-está bien...no te insistire...me voy..-dijo kana y desaparecio

-_"mama...como me gustaria que estubieras conmigo..."_-pensaba hinata

-tu puedes salvar a mi hijo...-dijo kushina entrando al cuarto

-¿como..?...kushina-san...-dijo hinata sorprendida

-se lo que tu eres...lo supe desde que llegaste ese dia con naruto...-dijo kushina

-no entiendo...de que me hablas...-dijo hinata

-se que es raro...pero tu madre tambien era una hechicera...y la mas poderosa...-dijo kushina

-pero...como conocio a mi madre...-dijo hinata

-bueno..todo empezo por...-dijo kushina

**_Flash Black_**

_era un dia normal...un año nuevo se aproxima...una chica con una piel blanca como la nieve se encontraba sola...es buena en los estudios...pero no tenia nunguna amiga...hasta ahora_

_-hola...soy kushina uzumaki...-dijo kushina de 18 años_

_-hana...karuga..hana...-dijo hana de 18 años_

_-un placer...tus ojos son muy hermosos...-dijo kushina_

_-no todos dicen lo mismo...-dijo hana_

_-quien fue...solo dimelo...-dijo kushina_

_-no te preocupes...como eres la primera que te contare un secreto...-dijo hana_

_-que secreto...-dijo kushina_

_-soy...soy una hechicera..puedo hacer magia..te mostrare...-dijo hana_

_hizo que la flor marchita que estaba a su lado...y con solo tocarla...la flor era mas hermosa que las demas..._

_-increible..-dijo kushina_

_-de verdad lo crees..-dijo hana_

_-si..es asombroso...-dijo kushina_

_-gracias...por favor guarda mi secreto...-dijo hana_

_-no tienes que decirmelo...porque a partir de hoy seras mi mejor amiga...te lo prometo...-dijo kushina_

**_Flash Black final_**

-asi fue como conoci a tu madre...pero nos separamos cuando nos casamos...y cada quien por su lado...no supe nada de ella...hasta que te vi...eres tan parecida...-dijo kushina

-gracias...pero yo que puedo hacer...no soy muy buena...-dijo hinata

-confia en ti...naruto confia mucho en ti...te ama mas aya de las cosas...-dijo kushina

-lo se...tal vez no le hubiera pasado nada si no me hubiera conocido...-dijo hinata

-pueda que si...pero naruto nunca se rindio en conocerte y se enamoro de ti...y tu lo amas...-dijo kushina

-si...yo lo amo demasiado...pero...tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar despues...-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes...el es fuerte...y lo superaran juntos...-dijo kushina y salio del cuarto

* * *

**_EN LA SALA DE ESPERA..._**

-kushina como sigue...-dijo minato

-igual...tengo miedo de que no despierte...-dijo kushina

-sientate un rato...recuerda que tienes que cuidar este bebe...-dijo minato tocando el vientre de ella

-tienes razon...-dijo kushina

-mama...puedo ver a mi onichan...-dijo naruko

-no amor...ahora esta hinata a su lado...-dijo kushina

-de acuerdo...-dijo naruko

-pobre de la chica...debe ser duro pasar por ello-dijo minato

-si hinata...es una chica con un alma muy sencible...-dijo sakura

-se que pasaran esta prueba...se aman demasiado...es tan obio...-dijo ino

-si...-dijo sakura

* * *

**_EL CUARTO DEL HOSPITAL..._**

-con cada cosa que hacías...cada beso...me hacían sentir especial…así que no te dejare escaparte de mi naruto...-dijo hinata

-**_"se que despertaras naruto..."_**-pensaba kana y desaparecio

-naruto...se que me oyes...y te voy a decir que te necesito a mi lado...te necesito-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	26. UNA LEYENDA

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-con cada cosa que hacías...cada beso...me hacían sentir especial…así que no te dejare escaparte de mi naruto...-dijo hinata_

_-**"se que despertaras naruto..."**-pensaba kana y desaparecio_

_-naruto...se que me oyes...y te voy a decir que te necesito a mi lado...te necesito-dijo hinata_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 26  
_**

**_UNA LEYENDA  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

-hinata...-dijo ino

-ino...sakura...-dijo hinata

-como sigue naruto...-dijo sakura

-igual...no se si puede despertar...-dijo hinata

-ten fe hinata...-dijo sakura

-si...mi primo despertara...y cuando lo haga lo primero que pensara en ti...-dijo ino

-tienes razon...gracias chicas...-dijo hinata

-nos vemos luego...vamos sakura...-dijo ino

-si...-dijo sakura

ambas salieron del cuarto...

-se que despertaras...lo se y cuando lo hagas te dire que te amo con todo el corazon...-dijo hinata

* * *

**_.-NARUTO POV-._**

_-en donde estoy...que es este lugar..-dijo naruto al ver el lugar _

_de repente sale unas personas con una luz brillante_

_-quienes son ustedes...-dijo naruto_

_-si que eres muy simpatico..-dijo hana_

_-que...usted es tan identica a hinata..-dijo naruto_

_-si...ella es su madre katsura hana..ella era la ultima que tenia el rakilium-dijo un hombre_

_-rakilium...entonces es tu hija hana...-dijo naruto_

_-si...es mi pequeña...hice todo para que no la mataran...y te conocio...-dijo hana_

_-si...pero tengo que volver...-dijo naruto_

_-si...tienes que volver para que puedas cumplir tu legado...-dijo hana_

_-legado...-dijo naruto_

_-si...tu eres el unico que puede controlar el poder de mi hija...-dijo hana_

_-pero...ahora que lo veo...siempre lo controlaba cuando estaba a su lado..-dijo naruto_

_-si...es hora de que vuelvas...y te quedes con mi pequeña...ven-dijo hana_

_caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar al lugar...se veía completamente blanco en forma de puerta.._

_-entra aquí y regresaras-dijo un hombre_

_-podre regresar...espérame hinata porque estaré contigo..-dijo naruto_

_-bien...chico que te vaya bien..-dijo una mujer comenzando a caminar con el hombre_

_-muchas gracias por todo-dijo naruto_

_-no hay de que...pero no hay tiempo chico..se cerara tu portal para que regreses..-dijo hana_

_-nos veremos...le prometo que la cuidare.-dijo naruto al entrar a ese portal_

_-lo se...confio en ti...-dijo hana_

_**.-FIN NARUTO POV-.**_

* * *

_**EN LA SALA DEL HOSPITAL...**_

-ya no podemos hacer nada por su hijo señora...-dijo el doctor

-porque no...-dijo kushina

-su hijo...ha quedado en estado vegetal...por lo que tenemos que desconectarlo-dijo el doctor

-mi hijo...-dijo kushina llorando

-no puede hacer mas doctor...-dijo minato

-me temo que no señor namikaze..-dijo el doctor y se retiro del lugar

-y ahora...como dijo el doctor el ha quedado en estado vegetal...-dijo jiraiya

-es mi hijo...padre y el es tan joven...hubiera sido yo que ya he vivido algo...-dijo minato llorando

-no digas eso minato...pero te comprendo tu también eres mi único hijo...y no quiero perderte ni a naruto tampoco..-dijo jiraiya

-si...ahora no se como decirle a su novia...que el no va a despertar jamas..-dijo minato

-te entiendo hijo...te entiendo...-dijo jiraiya

* * *

**_EN EL CUARTO DEL HOSPITAL..._**

-doctor..desconecte a mi hijo...-dijo minato

-de acuerdo señor...se que es doloroso esto...-dijo el doctor

-vamos...kushina...-dijo minato

-vamos chicos..-dijo kushina

-si..-dijeron los chicos con una voz apagada

al entrar vieron a hinata aun hablándole cuando fuer interrumpida...

-hinata...-dijo kushina

-que pasa kushina-san...minato-san...chicos...-dijo hinata al ver sus caras tristes

-hinata...se que sera duro para ti esto...pero-dijo sakura

-a que se refiere...-dijo hinata desconcertada

-me refiero a...-dijo minato

-lo que quiere decir mi esposo es que van a...desconectar a naruto...-dijo kushina triste

-NO...no pueden desconectarlo...se que el me esta oyendo...los esta oyendo a todos..-dijo hinata llorando

-hinata...se que sera difícil...pero es mejor que..-dijo ino

-NO...NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LO DESCONECTEN...no voy a dejarlos-dijo hinata llorando

-proceda...doctor-dijo minato con la voz apagada

-NO...NARUTO..-grito hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	27. UN NUEVO AMANECER

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-hinata...-dijo kushina_

_-que pasa kushina-san...minato-san...chicos...-dijo hinata al ver sus caras tristes_

_-hinata...se que sera duro para ti esto...pero-dijo sakura_

_-a que se refiere...-dijo hinata desconcertada_

_-me refiero a...-dijo minato_

_-lo que quiere decir mi esposo es que van a...desconectar a naruto...-dijo kushina triste_

_-NO...no pueden desconectarlo...se que el me esta oyendo...los esta oyendo a todos..-dijo hinata llorando_

_-hinata...se que sera difícil...pero es mejor que..-dijo ino_

_-NO...NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LO DESCONECTEN...no voy a dejarlos-dijo hinata llorando_

_-proceda...doctor-dijo minato con la voz apagada_

_-NO...NARUTO..-grito hinata_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 27  
_**

**_UN NUEVO AMANECER  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

-no los dejare...-dijo hinata

-no podemos hacer nada hinata...-dijo minato

-nadie puede salvarlo...ya no hay nada que hacer...-dijo ino

-si lo hay...yo lo hare...-dijo hinata

los demas la miraron muy desconcertados...ella cerro sus ojos tomando la mano de el...uzando todo lo que puada hacer para que este bien...

-_"confio en ti hinata..."_-penso kushina

ya que pasaron unos minutos despues de usar un poco de su rakilium...

-veo que no ha pasado nada...-dijo minato

-confia en ella y veras...-dijo kushina

-pero desde cuando haces eso...-dijo ino

-desde que tengo memoria...no se fue herencia...-dijo hinata

-es muy sorprendente hinata...-dijo sai

-ustedes lo creen...-dijo hinata

-adsolutamente...-dijo sakura

-si...increible...-dijo sasuke

-despierta naruto...yo..te necesito...en mi vida..-dijo hinata

-hiciste lo mejor...ya no se puede hacer nada...-dijo kushina

-no...no he hecho lo mejor...no puedes irte...yo te amo...te quiero conmigo siempre...-dijo hinata

-yo tambien te amo...-dijo naruto con una voz muy cansada

-naruto...-dijeron todos

-hola...perdon por preocuparlos...-dijo naruto

-no tienes idea lo preocupada que estaba...-dijo kushina

-lo siento mama...-dijo naruto

-y mas preocupaste a hinata...no sabes lo que ha pasado...-dijo kushina

-no se preocupe...kushina-san...estoy bien...-dijo hinata

-ella te salvo...-dijo ino

-que...de verdad...-dijo naruto

-si...con un poder increible...-dijo sai

-gracias...por estar conmigo...siempre..-dijo naruto

-tenia que hacerlo...no importa lo que pase..-dijo hinata

-bueno...nosotros nos vamos...-dijo kushina jalando a todos

-pero...-dijo naruko

-nada...vamonos todos...-dijo kushina

* * *

**_EN LA SALA DEL HOSPITAL..._**

-porque nos sacaste..-dijo minato

-no vez...queria que estuvieran solos...-dijo kushia

-tu sabias de lo que es su novia...-dijo minato

-si...su madre fue mi mejor amiga...-dijo kushina

-es muy inpresionante mama...-dijo naruko

-si...porque es un nuevo amanecer...no lo creen chicos...-dijo kushina

-si...-dijo ino

-de acuerdo con todos...-dijo sai

-_"solo falta lo peor..."_-penso kushina

* * *

_**EN EL CUARTO DEL HOSPITAL...**_

-me extrañaste...-dijo naruto

-mas de lo que imaginas...no tiene idea...-dijo hinata

-**si...debo admitir que yo tambien te echaba de menos...**-dijo kana

-muchas gracias...a todos y mas a ti hinata...-dijo naruto

-lo tuve que hacer...ahora todos saben lo que soy...-dijo hinata

-enserio...y como lo tomaron..-dijo naruto

-de maravilla...fue una respuesta muy positiva...-dijo hinata

-me alegro mucho...de verdad...-dijo naruto

-**nos vemos...tengo cosas que hacer...**-dijo kana y desaparecio

-al menos estamos juntos...hoy...mañana y siempre...-dijo hinata

-si...siempre...-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	28. EL DESPERTAR DE UN PODER

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-me extrañaste...-dijo naruto_

_-mas de lo que imaginas...no tiene idea...-dijo hinata_

_-**si...debo admitir que yo tambien te echaba de menos...**-dijo kana_

_-muchas gracias...a todos y mas a ti hinata...-dijo naruto_

_-lo tuve que hacer...ahora todos saben lo que soy...-dijo hinata_

_-enserio...y como lo tomaron..-dijo naruto_

_-de maravilla...fue una respuesta muy positiva...-dijo hinata_

_-me alegro mucho...de verdad...-dijo naruto_

_-**nos vemos...tengo cosas que hacer...**-dijo kana y desaparecio_

_-al menos estamos juntos...hoy...mañana y siempre...-dijo hinata_

_-si...siempre...-dijo naruto_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 28  
_**

**_EL DESPERTAR DE UN PODER  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

han pasado una semana desde que lo dieron de alta...y despues dos meses mas...y un nuevo ser habia nacio...un pequeño con cabellos rojizos y ojos azules muy palidos...parecia un ange...

-es muy hermoso tia kushina...-dijo ino

-si...mira es un angel...-dijo sakura

-es muy hermoso amor...un niño hermoso...-dijo minato

-lo se...espero que sea como tu...no como mis otros hijos...-dijo kushina

-hey...te estamos escuchando...-dijo naruko

-lo se...-dijo kushina

-es muy hermoso tu hermanito naruto...-dijo hinata

-lo es...pero mas hermoso sera el que tengamos...algun dia...-dijo naruto

-no se...tal vez...-dijo hinata sonriendo

-espero que sean mas nietos...-dijo jiraiya

-abuelo...ya dejalos...-dijo ino

-en eso tiene razon...nosotros nos casaremos muy pronto...-dijo sai

-si..y me alegra mucho..-dijo ino

-ya...ya me dan asco verlos...-dijo naruko

-es que no ha llegado el chico de tu vida...-dijo sakura

-no gracias estoy bien asi...-dijo naruko

-ya dejala sakura...no sabe lo que se pierde...-dijo sasuke

-tienes razon...-dijo sakura

-hinata quiero que vayamos a un lugar...-dijo naruto

-pero...-dijo hinata

-sera rapido...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...-dijo hinata

los dos salieron de la casa de naruto sin darse cuenta los demas...

* * *

_**EN EL BOSQUE...**_

-mira...no es hermosa esta flor...-dijo naruto

-si es muy hermosa...-dijo hinata

-tocala...es una flor unica...-dijo naruto

ella asintio...y camino hacia la flor...y la toco...

-y dime que sientes...-dijo naruto

-es una textura unica y especial...-dijo hinata

-la encontre en un lugar muy destruido...hace años...-dijo naruto

-años...pero se ve como una flor que apenas nacio...-dijo hinata

-dicen que si la tocas te concede un poder especial...-dijo naruto

-poder...porque tu no la tocas...-dijo hinata

-es que la flor solo puede tocarla la ultima recendiente del rakilium...-dijo naruto

-pero como sabes eso...-dijo hinata

-es una preposicion...nada mas..tocala y veras...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...-dijo hinata

se acerco ala flor y la toco...sintio un nuevo poder...una parte de su cabello se puso de color azul oscuro...

* * *

_**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**_

-y naruto donde esta...-dijo minato

-no te preocupes...esta bien...mejor ven a ver a tu hijo...-dijo kushina

-de acuerdo...-dijo minato

-donde creen que este naruto y hinata...-dijo sakura

-esta bien...no te preocupes...-dijo ino

-estoy de acuerdo...no te preocupes...ademas esta con hinata...-dijo sasuke

-si...tienes razon sasuke...-dijo sai

-bueno...-dijo sakura

* * *

**_EN EL BOSQUE..._**

-wow...te vez diferente...-dijo naruto

-tu crees...-dijo hinata

-si...te vez mas hermosa...-dijo naruto

-gracias...-dijo hinata

-y como te sientes ahora...-dijo naruto

-mucho mejor de lo que imaginas...-dijo hinata

-me imagino...bueno hay que regresar...-dijo naruto

-si...de seguro tus padres deben estar preocupados...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...vamos...-dijo naruto

se tomaron de las manos y caminaron para llegar ala casa de naruto...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	29. UNA ESPERANZA

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-wow...te vez diferente...-dijo naruto_

_-tu crees...-dijo hinata_

_-si...te vez mas hermosa...-dijo naruto_

_-gracias...-dijo hinata_

_-y como te sientes ahora...-dijo naruto_

_-mucho mejor de lo que imaginas...-dijo hinata_

_-me imagino...bueno hay que regresar...-dijo naruto_

_-si...de seguro tus padres deben estar preocupados...-dijo hinata_

_-de acuerdo...vamos...-dijo naruto_

_se tomaron de las manos y caminaron para llegar ala casa de naruto..._

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 29  
_**

**_UNA ESPERANZA  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

_**TRES MESES DESPUES...**_

_**EN LA ESCUELA...**_

-bien...ha llegado el momento de que nos cuentes de la vida de cada uno...-dijo marina

todos contaron la historia de su vida y su compañero despues de que terminaran...

-que interesante son sus vidas...este es el ultimo año...tal vez nos vuelva a ver...no se...solo les deseo lo mejor...-dijo marina

* * *

_**EN EL DESCANSO...**_

-si que los meses son muy rapidos...-dijo sakura

-si...se puede decir que fue divertido conocerlos...-dijo ino

-lo mismo les digo...-dijo sai

-si...y fue interesante como ellos estan juntos...solo mirenlos...-dijo sakura

-son ta adorables...y por cierto a donde estan...-dijo ino

-tal vez necesitaban un poco de privacidad...-dijo sasuke

-concuerdo contigo...-dijo sai

-hombres...-dijo ino

* * *

_**EN UN LUGAR MAS APARTADO...**_

-crees que nadie nos vera...-dijo hinata

-confia en mi...ademas estamos solos...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...-dijo hinata

sus besos comenzaron lentos..el tomo de la cintura y la acostó en suelo lentamente sin romper el beso..poco a poco sus besos fueron bajando en su cuello..mientras su mano tocaba una de sus piernas..la mano de naruto bajo por las piernas a su parte intima..pudo sentir mojo su ropa interior...metió un dedo en su parte intima..ella gimió del placer al sentir su dedo dentro de ella...de pronto metió otro dedo en la parte intima..ella volvió a gemir,los brazos de hinata tímidamente se deslizo por la espalda de el enterrándole sus uñas..al sentirlo como la primera vez que se entregaron al amor..

-n..naruto..me amas-dijo hinata

-si hinata te amo..te amo..-le susurro al oído

-yo también te amo..te amo...-dijo hinata

poco a poco naruto saco los dedos que tenia en su parte intima...entro en ella de golpe ...ella gimió..poco a poco hinata movió sus caderas...empezó con embestidas rápidas al penetraba..las embestidas seguían mas fuerte hasta que llegaron al clímax...naruto cayo sobre ella cansado de lo que había pasado..poco a poco fue acomodándose hasta quedar abrazado con ella..

-espero que nadie no hubiera escuchado-dijo hinata

-no lo creo...ademas creo que las clases terminaron..-dijo naruto

-que...hay no..es tu culpa...-dijo hinata

-pueda que si...pero tu empezaste...-dijo naruto

-eres un...-dijo hinata

pero fue interrumpida por los labios de naruto sabre los suyos...que pronto le corespondio al instante y al separarse...

-bueno tenemos que irnos ya...antes que nos descubran...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

* * *

_**EN LA SALIDA DE LA ESCUELA...**_

-donde estaban...la sense marina pregutaba por ustedes...-dijo ino

-por ahi..-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinara sonrojandose

-ya vamonos pues...-dijo sakura

-si...estoy cansado...-dijo sasuke

-si ya vamos...-dijo naruto

todos se marcharon de la escuela...siendo un año muy emocionante...emociones y dolor pero con una esperanza que hay mas adelantes en ellos...

-_"sera emocionante todo..."_-pensaba naruto

-en que piensas naruto...-dijo hinata

-en lo emocionante que sera la vida mas adelante...-dijo naruto

-si lo sera...porque estamos juntos...hoy...mañana y siempre..-dijo hinata

-si...-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	30. CELOS

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-**"sera emocionante todo..."**-pensaba naruto_

_-en que piensas naruto...-dijo hinata_

_-en lo emocionante que sera la vida mas adelante...-dijo naruto_

_-si lo sera...porque estamos juntos...hoy...mañana y siempre..-dijo hinata_

_-si...-dijo naruto_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 30  
_**

**_CELOS  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

-tanto tiempo namikaze naruto...-dijo shion

-shion pero que haces por acá-dijo naruto

-pues que crees que haga por acá naruto-dijo shion

-pues...no se y sugetzu como esta-dijo naruto

-el esta bien...pues venimos a un trabajo...ya sabes-dijo shion

hinata lo veia a lo lejos como ellos hablaban y se reian...sintiendo un sentimiento como cuando lo habia visto con yuna...y decidio irse sin que se diera cuenta...

-y dime ya tienes una novia...ya sabes que te vuelvas loco...-dijo shion

-pues de echo si...su nombre es hinata...-dijo naruto

-es muy lindo su nombre...cuando la puedo conocer...-dijo shion

-pues primero dejame hablar con ella que te parece...-dijo naruto

-pues bien...bueno te dejo...-dijo shion y se marcho

-si...-dijo naruto

* * *

**_EN CASA DE HINATA..._**

entro a su cuarto como siempre y se acosto...kana aparecio de repente...

-**que tienes ahora hinata...**-dijo kana

-nada...estoy bien...-dijo hinata

-**ami no me mientes...algo te pasa...y me lo diras...**-dijo kana

-es que...hoy vi a naruto con una chica...y era muy hermosa...mas que yo..-dijo hinata mirando el suelo

-**pero que dices...si te vez mas bonita...y te lo ha dicho...**-dijo kana

-esa chica es mas hermosa...al verlo con ella...se reian...hablaban..y me senti como...si..-dijo hinata

-**estubieras celosa...**-dijo kana acompletandole

-si..tengo celos de esa chica...me esta matando este sentimiento...-dijo hinata

-**hinata...**-dijo kana y desaparecio

* * *

_**EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA...**_

-hola naruto...-dijo sakura

-has visto a hinata...-dijo naruto

-pense que estaba contigo...fue a verte..-dijo sakura

-no..yo no la vi...-dijo naruto

-que raro...-dijo sakura

-si te llama dile que me llame..no mejor yo le hablo...nos vemos...-dijo naruto y se marcho

-que esta pasando ahora...-dijo sakura

* * *

_**EN LA NOCHE...**_

_**EN CASA DE HINATA...**_

hinata seguia en su casa todo el dia...su telefono sonaba por las llamada que recibia...no queria contestar ahora...y por ultimo fue un mensaje..

35 llamadas sin contestar...y un mensaje que empezo a leer...

_hinata quiero hablar contigo..._

_te espero en nuestro lugar secreto...te amo_

_naruto_

sin pensarlo se cambio de ropa y salio de su casa...

* * *

**_EN LA COLINA A LO LEJOS DE LA CIUDAD..._**

-naruto...-dijo hinata**_  
_**

-hinata estas bien...porque no contestastes mis llamadas...-dijo naruto

-no queria interrumpirte con esa chica..-dijo hinata desviando su mirada

-de que chicas hablas...-dijo naruto

-de esa...nadie puede negar que es hermosa..cualquiera la amaria..-dijo hinata

-no hinata...creo que mal entendiste las cosas..ella no..-dijo naruto

-lo entiendo claramente...si te gusta..yo te dejo el camino libre..para que estes con ella...-dijo hinata

-ella es mi amiga y nada mas...la conoci en suna...cuando estudiaba en secundaria..-dijo naruto

-no te creo..me voy...-dijo hinata

trato de irse...pero naruto la tomo del brazo

-suletame..-dijo hinata

-no...hasta que me escuches bien...solo es una amiga...ademas le conte de ti...-dijo naruto

-porque le hablaste de mi...-dijo hinata

-quiero que conozca ala chica que amo con una locura...desde que te vi la primera vez...-dijo naruto

-no digas esas cosas...-dijo hinata sonrojandose

-es la verdad..ademas no debes de sentirte celosa...solo te amo a ti...-dijo naruto

-de verdad..yo tambien te amo a ti-dijo hinata

-tonta...como crees que te iba a cambiar...ademas tu eres mas hermosa que mi amiga..-dijo naruto

-pero...te vi como le sonreias...y le hablabas..-dijo hinata

-me reia por las cosas que me decia y lo de hablar...pues le hablaba mucho de ti...de lo maravillosa que eres...-dijo naruto

-perdoname..yo no debi dudar...es que este sentimiento no me dejo ver las cosas...-dijo hinata

-no debes de sentirte celosa...aunque debo admitir que me gusta que estes celosa...debes amarme mucho...-dijo naruto

-ya no lo digas...-dijo hinata

-lo digo..porque soy capaz de gritarlo..-dijo naruto

-no lo digas...-dijo hinata

-ya que aclaramos este mal entendido...es mejor que vayamos a tu casa...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

* * *

_**EN CASA DE HINATA**_

-nos vemos mañana te parece...-dijo naruto

-si...te amo..-dijo hinata

-y yo a ti hoy...mañana y siempre..-dijo naruto

se despidieron con un beso...corto y al separarse el siguio su camino hasta llegar a su casa...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	31. SOY IGUAL A TI

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-nos vemos mañana te parece...-dijo naruto_

_-si...te amo..-dijo hinata_

_-y yo a ti hoy...mañana y siempre..-dijo naruto_

_se despidieron con un beso...corto y al separarse el siguio su camino hasta llegar a su casa..._

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 31  
_**

**_SOY IGUAL A TI  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

_**ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...**_

_**EN EL BOSQUE...**_

-**bien...concentrate mas...recuerda que tienes que controlarlo muy bien...**-dijo kana

-ya lo se...hare lo mejor que la ultima vez...-dijo hinata

-se que lo haras..-dijo naruto

-naruto...que haces por aca...-dijo hinata

-queria verte y presentarte a una amiga...-dijo naruto

-**los dejo...nos vemos luego hinata...**-dijo kana y desaparecio

-ah...-dijo hinata

-mira ella es shion...mi amiga de secundaria...-dijo naruto

-hola...un placer de conocer a la novia de mi amigo...-dijo shion

-si..me disculpan..-dijo hinata y se marcho

-esperame aqui...-dijo naruto la siguio

* * *

_**EN UN LUGAR UN POCO APARTADO...**_

-hinata...espera..-dijo naruto

-perdona es que tengo que concentrarme con mis poderes...-dijo hinata

-lo se...pero no quiero que estes celosa...ademas shion tiene novio...-dijo naruto

-¿tiene novio? o me estas mintiendo...-dijo hinata

-claro que no te mentiria...mira vamos para que lo compruebes tu misma...-dijo naruto

-no puedo...lo siento...tengo que irme...nos vemos al rato...-dijo hinata y lo beso

-esta bien...adios...-dijo naruto

ella se alejo de naruto...y el la vio alejarse...

* * *

_**EN EL BOSQUE...**_

-por tu cara...veo que no cree que tenga un novio...cierto-dijo shion

-tienes razon amiga...pero que puedo hacer...anoche pense que ya estaba areglado...pero creo que no...-dijo naruto

-dejame hablar con ella..dime por donde vive...-dijo shion

-no se...y si lo toma mal...conozco como es...-dijo naruto

-se controlar estos tipos de cosas...dime cual es la direccion-dijo shion

-esta bien...espero que te pueda creer..-dijo naruto

-te aseguro que si...-dijo shion

* * *

**E_N CASA DE HINATA..._**

-**por lo que veo...aun sientes celos de la amiga de tu novio..**.-dijo kana

-si...es algo que no puedo evitar...verla con el...me duele verlos juntos en cada momento...-dijo hinata

-te entiendo perfectamente...-dijo shion en la puerta

-**shion...tanto tiempo...**-dijo kana

-vaya que si...sabia que tenias que protejer a alguien...pero jamas pense que fuera la novia de mi amigo...-dijo shion

hinata la veia...y desvio su mirada molesta...

-hinata podemos hablar...a solas..si no te molesta kana...-dijo shion

-**no te preocupes...las dejo solas...**-dijo kana y desaparecio

-de que quieres hablar...-dijo hinata

-quiero contarte un secreto...soy igual a ti...-dijo shion

-entonces quieres decir que...-dijo hinata

-si soy una mas...tambien tengo un rakilium...-dijo shion

-que habilidad tienes..-dijo hinata

-pues...veamos...pues mi rakilium es el hielo...-dijo shion

-increible...-dijo hinata

-un dia que quieras puedo enseñarte...-dijo shion

-me encantaria...y disculpame por lo de hace rato...-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes...que te parece si...pasamos tiempo de chicas...ya sabes...-dijo shion

-de acuerdo...que te parece en el parque...-dijo hinata

-me parece genial...nos vemos aya...-dijo shion y se marcho

-**tiempo de chicas eh...suena fantastico hinata...**-dijo kana

-lo se...y te aseguro que sera divertido...-dijo hinata

-**porque ustedes son iguales...**-dijo kana

-si...ahora seremos amigas...porque tenemos algo en comun...tenemos un rakilium...-dijo hinata

-**si...claro que si...**-dijo kana

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	32. TIEMPO DE CHICAS

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-**tiempo de chicas eh...suena fantastico hinata...**-dijo kana_

_-lo se...y te aseguro que sera divertido...-dijo hinata_

_-**porque ustedes son iguales...**-dijo kana_

_-si...ahora seremos amigas...porque tenemos algo en comun...tenemos un rakilium...-dijo hinata_

_-**si...claro que si...**-dijo kana_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 32  
_**

**_TIEMPO DE CHICAS  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

_**ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...**_

-**hinata despierta...tienes visitas aya fuera...**-dijo kana

-quien..-dijo hinata

-**tus amigas...**-dijo kana

-¿como?-dijo hinata sorprendida

se levanto lo mas rapido que pudo...se cambio y bajo a ver si era cierto...

-hinata estas lista...-dijo ino

-viendo tu cara...no esperaba vernos...-dijo sakura

-como supieron...donde vivia...-dijo hinata

-fue mi idea...no te molesta...verdad..-dijo shion

-no para nada...pasenle chicas...-dijo hinata

las chicas entraron a su casa...viendo que era muy sencilla pero bonita

-pensandolo mejor hinata...porque no hacemos una pillamada...aqui en tu casa...que te parece...-dijo shion

-es una idea exelente...-dijo sakura

-lo mismo digo...-dijo ino

-si ustedes quieren...no hay problema...-dijo hinata

-genial...-dijeron las chicas

* * *

_**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**_

-naruto saldremos por un dia entero...cuida a este angel...-dijo kushina

-pero no se nada de bebes mama...-dijo naruto

-asi aprenderas mas rapido...-dijo kushina

-tu madre tiene razon...ademas es muy calmado...-dijo minato

-esta bien...y por cierto donde esta naruko...-dijo naruto

-se va a quedar a dormir con sus amigas...-dijo kushina

-bueno...estare solo con este bebe...-dijo naruto

-nos vemos mañana en la mañana...-dijo kushina

ambos salieron de la mansion dejando al bebe con naruto en brazos...

* * *

_**EN LA NOCHE...**_

_**EN CASA DE HINATA...**_

-bien...ya que tenemos comida...que tal un juego..-dijo shion

-que juego...-dijo sakura

-verdad o reto...con una botella...-dijo shion

-me encanta ese juego...-dijo ino

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

consiguieron una botella y la comenzzaron a girar..y girar...hasta que se detuvo..

-verdad o reto...hinata..-dijo shion

-veamos...verdad...-dijo hinata

-bien...como conociste a naruto...-dijo shion

-fue cuando entro ala escuela...era nuevo...y fue el primero en hablarme...-dijo hinata

-bueno...quien sigue...-dijo shion

-mi turno...-dijo ino

giraron la botella...giro y giro hasta que se detuvo

-veamos...verdad o reto...ino-dijo sakura

-verdad...-dijo ino

-que es lo que mas te gusta de sai...-dijo sakura

-pues su forma de ser...su seriedad...y tambien como me mira...adoro su mirada...-dijo ino

-me toca...-dijo hinata

giro la botella hasta que se detuvo...

-verdad o reto...shion-dijo hinata

-verdad...-dijo shion

-como fue la reacion de sugetzu al saber que eres una hechicera tambien...-dijo hinata

-pues...lo tomo de una forma muy fria y distante...pero a dos dias despues...me llamo y me dijo que me ama asi como soy...-dijo shion

-bien me toca...-dijo ino

giro la botella...hasta que se detuvo...

-verdad o reto...hinata...-dijo ino

-verdad...-dijo hinata

-donde fue la primera vez...que estuvieron juntos...ya sabes en intimidad...-dijo ino

-eh...pues...-dijo hinata

-ya dilo hinata...tu dijiste verdad...-dijo sakura

-de acuerdo...fue aqui...en mi cuarto...en mi cumpleaños...-dijo hinata ruborizandose

-de verdad...-dijo sakura

-si...bueno es tarde...hay que dormir chicas...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...fue muy divertido estar con amigas...-dijo shion

-si...-dijo sakura

-bueno hasta mañana...-dijo ino

las chicas se acostaron en sus colchas y se quedaron profundamente dormidas...

* * *

_**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**_

_**EN EL CUARTO DEL BEBE...**_

-al menos se quedo bien dormido...mis padres tienen razon...este niño es muy calmado...-dijo naruto

se acosto a un lado de la cuna y miro el techo de su cuarto

* * *

**EN LA CASA DE HINATA...**

tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje a naruto...

-_"naruto...te extraño"_-pensaba hinata y se quedo dormida

* * *

_**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**_

_**EN EL CUARTO DEL BEBE..**_

su celular sono y era un mensaje y lo abrio...

_te extrañe todo el dia...te eche de menos..._

_las chicas hicieron una pillamada en mi casa...y fue divertido_

_jamas fui a una...pero me diverti como nunca..._

_bueno...te veo mañana.._

_te amo_

_ tu hinata_

-hinata...nos vemos mañana...dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	33. LA BELLEZA DE UN CEREZO

**_ANTERIORMENTE..._**

_._

_.  
_

_._

_te extrañe todo el dia...te eche de menos..._

_las chicas hicieron una pillamada en mi casa...y fue divertido_

_jamas fui a una...pero me diverti como nunca..._

_bueno...te veo mañana.._

_te amo_

_ tu hinata_

_-hinata...nos vemos mañana...dijo naruto_

.

.

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 33  
_**

**_LA BELLEZA DE UN CEREZO  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

_**ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...**_

_**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**_

-mira...no es tan adorable..dos hermanos durmiendo juntos...-dijo kushina al ver a sus hijos

-se ve que sera un buen padre...-dijo minato

-claro que si...lo sera...hay que salir sin que se despierte...-dijo kushina

salieron del cuarto...

* * *

_**EN CASA DE HINATA**_

las amigas ya se habian marchado a su casa...

**-ya que tus amigas se fueron...no tenias que hacer algo importante...**-dijo kana

-pues..no...-dijo hinata

-**si que eres olvidadiza...te dire...naruto..-**dijo kana

-es cierto...tengo que ir a verlo...nos vemos luego kana...-dijo hinata y se marcho

* * *

_**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**_

-hinata...pasa...-dijo kushina

ya que entro a la mansion...

-naruto esta dormido con su hermano...quieres verlos...-dijo kushina

-si claro...-dijo hinata

**_EN EL CUARTO DEL BEBE..._**

-no son lindos...y adorables...-dijo kushina

-si..lo son..-dijo hinata

-bueno te dejo...-dijo kushina y se marcho

hinata se quedo en el cuarto y los miro muy de cerca...se sento en esa cama...movio al bebe sin despertarlos...lo puso en su cuna y ya que lo puso se sento a lado de naruto y toco su cabello lentamente...mientras sonreia...y luego se acosto a su lado y cerro sus ojos quedandose dormida a su lado

* * *

_**EN LA SALA..**_

-y hinata...donde esta...-dijo naruko

-en el cuarto de tu hermanito...-dijo kushina

-voy a verlos...ahora vengo mama...-dijo naruko y subio al cuarto

-de acuerdo...esta niña..-dijo kushina

* * *

_**EN EL CUARTO DEL BEBE...**_

naruko entro al cuarto sin que se diera cuenta...al abrir la puerta se sorprendio ver que e bebe estaba en la cuna...y mas se sorprendio viendolos dormir bien abrazados..como si fueran un matrimonio durmiendo...

-_"este momento...no me lo pierdo por nada..."_-penso naruko

saco su celular...activo la camara y les tomo una foto como estaban dormidos...y salio del cuarto sin hacer ruido...

* * *

_**EN LA SALA...**_

-y ya desperto naruto...-dijo kushina

-no...creo que tardaran mucho...-dijo naruko

-porque lo dices...-dijo kushina

-solo mira bien...-dijo naruko

le eseño la foto que habia tomado...kushina sonrio con solo ver la foto de ellos dormidos abrazados

-debo decir que se ven muy bien dormidos...-dijo kushina

-ya lo creo mama...-dijo naruko

* * *

_**DOS HORAS DESPUES...**_

_**EN EL CUARTO DEL BEBE...**_

naruto se despertaba lentamente...cuando vio que estaba hinata acostada a su lado...profundamente dormida...tuvo que despertarla ya que era algo tarde...

-hinata...despierta...-dijo naruto

-no quiero...dejame...-dijo hinata

-hinata...abre tus ojos...-dijo naruto

ella abrio lentamente sus ojos...viendolo como sonreia...como le gustaba que la mirara asi...

-creo que me quede dormida...-dijo hinata

-vaya que si...me alegra despertar a tu lado asi...-dijo naruto

-a mi tambien...me gusta...-dijo hinata

-bueno...vamos abajo...te parece...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

* * *

_**EN LA SALA...**_

-al fin despiertas hermano...-dijo naruko

-si claro...-dijo naruto

-bueno...hinata te quedas a comer...-dijo kushina

-no se...es que...-dijo hinata

-por favor..seria un honor...-dijo minato

-andale quedate hinata...-dijo naruko

-todos quieren que te quedes...como yo-dijo naruto

-esta bien...gracias...-dijo hinata

* * *

_**EN LA NOCHE...**_

_**EN EL COMEDOR...**_

-hinata...naruto quieres ver algo que tengo en mi cel...-dijo naruko

-pues si...a ver...-dijo hinata

-porque no...-dijo naruto

naruko se paro y le enseño la foto a los dos...las mejillas de ellos se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo de ver la foto...

-porque nos tomaste una foto naruko...-dijo naruto sonrojado

-es que es divertido...ademas estaban tan dormidos...que me gusto tomarla...-dijo naruko

-vas a ver cuando te alcance...-dijo naruto

-eso si me alcanzas hermanito...-dijo naruko corriendo

-ya lo veras...NARUKO...-dijo naruto

el fue corriendo tras su hermana por la foto para eliminarla...

-estos hijos mios...al menos el pequeño sera mas calmado...-dijo minato

-claro que si...asi es nuestra familia hinata...por cierto esta incluida...-dijo kushina

veia como corrian los dos hermanos...con una diversion unica y especial...

-_"una famila...asi sera la familia que tendriamos algun dia naruto..."_-pensaba hinata mientras los vei correr

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	34. KOKORO

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-estos hijos mios...al menos el pequeño sera mas calmado...-dijo minato_

_-claro que si...asi es nuestra familia hinata...por cierto esta incluida...-dijo kushina_

_veia como corrian los dos hermanos...con una diversion unica y especial..._

**_-"una famila...asi sera la familia que tendriamos algun dia naruto..."-_**_pensaba hinata mientras los vei correr_

**.**

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 34  
_**

**_KOKORO..  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

**_EN EL PARQUE..._**

hinata leia un libro que le habia regalado naruto por un mes de novios...era un libro muy hermosa llamado...kokoro

_un corazon que ha de amar mas aya de las cosas...son un misterio de la vida, e amor que los humanos sienten mutuamnete...es la esperanza mas pura del mundo..._

-que lees hinata...-dijo sakura

-es un libro sobre el corazon de una pesona...-dijo hinata

-ya veo...es muy emocionante...-dijo ino

-si que lo es...mas que cuanquier cosa en el mundo...-dijo hinata

-y mas que es un corazon que ha sanado...-dijo shion

-a que te refieres shion...-dijo ino

-ustedes no saben...cierto..-dijo shion

-no..-dijo sakura

-yo si...se trata de naruto-dijo hinata bajando su mirada

-como...y nos puedes contar...-dijo ino

-pues si...todo comenzo por...-dijo hinata

**_Flash Black_**

_-mi corazon...ha estado lastimado cuando vivia en suna con mis padres...-dijo naruto_

_-pero...tu mirada no refleja tristeza...-dijo naruto_

_-bueno...es porque se esconderla bien...te contare como empezo todo...-dijo naruto_

_-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata_

_-pues tdo empezo cuando iba en la secundaria...habia una pandilla de chicos...creo que se llamaban akatsuki...simepre me molestaban...me hacian sentir como si fuera un inutil...y lo peor es que yo me la llegue a creer...-dijo naruto_

_-y te llegaste a defender...verdad...-dijo hinata_

_-claro que si...pero eran mejores en las peleas que yo...asi que decidi entrenar mucho para poder vencerlos...tarde muhos mese pero estaba listo...pero aun habia algo de miedo en mi en ese entonces...-dijo naruto_

_-y que hiciste...-dijo hinata_

_-pues...un maestro me dio un consejo...aun lo recuerdo bien...el me decia...jamas te des por vencido...cuantas veces caigas tu levantate...y podrar lograrlo...-dijo naruto_

_-es muy buen consejo...y luego que paso...-dijo hinata_

_-los enfrente...pude contra todos...pero con su lider...-dijo naruto_

_-quien era...-dijo hinata_

_-su nombre es nagato...me ataco por sorpresa...haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento...hasta que desperte estaba en un hospital...con mis padres a mi lado...yo les dije que donde estaba...y porque me miraban asi...como si fuera a morir...-dijo naruto_

_-y tus padres que dijeron...-dijo hinata_

_-el doctor les habia dicho...que estaba muy delicado de mi corazon...y que me quedaba poco tiempo de vida...como unos dos meses...asi que decidi que si volvieramos a konoha de nuevo...ellos me dijeron que si...volvi a ver a mis amigos...y te conoci...y al verte alejada de todos...me senti identificado contigo...-dijo naruto_

_-porque...nosotros sufrimos mucho...por eso no te diste por vencido...-dijo hinata_

_-claro...los mese pasaron...pero estoy vivo...mas que nunca...-dijo naruto_

_-si...toma mi mano...y ya no sufriras mas...-dijo hinata_

_el tomo su mano...sintio como si fuera una descarga electrica...pero ala vez una calidez especial..._

_-te agradezco...siempre seremos amigos hinata...-dijo naruto_

_-si...los mejores...-dijo hinata sonriendo_

**_Flash Black final_**

-y pues...ya saben el resto...-dijo hinata

-es tan tragico esto...que malas personas son los de suna...sin ofender shion...-dijo sakura

-no te preocupes..ademas yo ya soy de aqui...tanto como mi amado sugetzu...-dijo shion

-y que tal si vamos por un helado...vienes hinata...-dijo ino

-no puedo...estoy esperando a naruto...-dijo hinata

-bueno...nos vemos luego...-dijo shion

las chicas se alejaron de hinata...mientras que ella volvia a su lectura...

_aunque las personas sufran por un corazon fragil...hay alguien que las pueden curar mas rapido que el dolor...porque cuando hay amor entre ellos...mas fuerte se hara el corazon del la persona mas amada del mundo..._

-aun sigues leyendo el libro que te di...-dijo naruto

-si...me encanta este libro...-dijo hinata

-es porque te lo di yo...o porque te gusta todo lo que dice...-dijo naruto

-por las dos cosas...me gustan..-dijo hinata

-a mi me gustas mas tu...que el libro...-dijo naruto

-pues a mi me gustan los dos...-dijo hinata

-bueno...lo leere contigo...te falta poco para terminarlo...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

_mientras que el amor sea mas fuerte...hay mas esperanzas de cambiar al mundo...porque tanto es amar a esa persona..es como si fueras mas que los dioses...tanto puede ser...tan fuerte como un...kokoro.._

-me gusta mucho la historia...-dijo hinata

-que bueno que te guste...-dijo naruto y le dio un leve beso

-gracias...-dijo hinata devolviendole el beso

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	35. UN PASADO

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_._

_.  
_

_._

_mientras que el amor sea mas fuerte...hay mas esperanzas de cambiar al mundo...porque tanto es amar a esa persona..es como si fueras mas que los dioses...tanto puede ser...tan fuerte como un...kokoro.._

_-me gusta mucho la historia...-dijo hinata_

_-que bueno que te guste...-dijo naruto y le dio un leve beso_

_-gracias...-dijo hinata devolviendole el beso_

**.**

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 35  
_**

**_UN PASADO  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

**_EN LA NOCHE..._**

-ya podemos ir...tal vez a nuestro lugar secreto...-dijo naruto

-no puedo...tengo que ir a casa de verdad...te lo compezare...mañana...-dijo hinata

-esta bien...te veo mañana...-dijo naruto

* * *

**_POR LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD..._**

-ultimamente me esta evitando...-dijo naruto

-te comprendo chico...-dijo kabuto

-kabuto...-dijo naruto

-salir con una chica con un rakilium muy poderoso...-dijo kabuto

-que quiere decir..-dijo naruto

-jamas te conto sobre su pasado...-dijo kabuto

-pues...-dijo naruto

-lo sabia...jamas te conto...su madre mato a mi familia hace años...yo solo queria vengarme...-dijo kabuto

-pero que te hizo la madre de hinata-dijo naruto

-como la mas poderosa de todos los rakiliums...todo lo fue destruyendo...acabando con toda mi familia y amigos...-dijo kabuto

-no..yo no puedo creerte...no puedo..-dijo naruto

-recuerda algo chico...su poder sera mas fuerte que ella y terminara por destruirlo todo...-dijo kabuto y desaparecio

* * *

_**EN CASA DE HINATA...**_

-porque lo evitas...ultimamente te veo muy alejada de el...-dijo kana

-es que es una sorpresa...mañana es su cumpleaños...-dijo hinata

-oh...pero que le vas a dar...-dijo kana

-bueno...es un secreto...-dijo hinata

-bueno...me voy...-dijo kana

-a donde...-dijo hinata

-es un secreto...-dijo kana y desaparecio

* * *

**_EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE..._**

-naruto estas bien...-dijo kushina

-_"su madre mato a mi familia hace años...yo solo queria vengarme"_-recordando esas palabras

-naruto...-dijo kushina

-mama...tu conociste ala mama de hinata...-dijo naruto

-si...hay que hablar...vamos ala biblioteca...-dijo kushina

**_EN LA BIBLIOTECA..._**

-hana era mi mejor amiga...cuando nos conocimos me mostro su rakilium...era de sanar...-dijo kushina

-sanar...-dijo naruto

-si...porque cuando se enamoro de un chico becado de la escuela...hana confiaba mucho en las personas...pero habia un chico que queria acabar con ella...su nombre es o era kabuto...-dijo kushina

-kabuto...fue cuando me apuñalo con su espada...-dijo naruto

-lo conociste...entonces sabes de lo que es capaz...jamas le creas...no es de confiar...-dijo kushina

-no se...-dijo naruto

-la ultima ve que vi a hana...y me dijo...-dijo kushina

**_Flash Black_**

_-recuerda kushina...si un dia ya no este aqui...quiero que me prometas que jamas me olviadaras...-dijo hana_

_-te lo prometo...ademas seremos amigas por siempre...-dijo kushina_

_-si...es tu niño...-dijo hana viendo al pequeño_

_-si..se llama naruto...-dijo kushina_

_-tiene los mismos meses que mi pequeña...-dijo hana_

_-que linda...-dijo kushina_

_-este niño tendra una batalla unica...puedo cargarlo...-dijo hana_

_-claro...-dijo kushina_

_le dio el pequeño y hana lo cargo_

_-tu seras el unico que podras controlar el poder de mi pequeña...te vere en algunos 18 años-susurro hana cargando al bebe_

_-hana...-dijo kushina_

_-kushina...nos veremos despues...ten a tu niño...-dijo hana y se marcho_

_-**"hana..."**-penso kushina_

**_Flash Black final_**

-hana jamas fue mala...te lo aseguro yo...-dijo kushina

-te creo mama...-dijo naruto

-bueno vete a dormir...tienes trabajo en la empresa del abuelo...-dijo kushina

-si mama...-dijo naruto y se marcho

* * *

_**EN SU CUARTO...**_

-tengo que creerle...ademas yo amo a hinata mas que nunca...-dijo naruto

-**claro que si..**-dijo kana apareciendo

-kana...que haces por aca...-dijo naruto

-**pues...quise pasar a saludar...bueno me voy...**-dijo kana y se marcho

su celular sono era un mensaje de hinata

_te veo mañana en la tarde en nuestro lugar secreto..._

_tengo una sorpresa para ti..._

_te amo naruto_

_hinata_

-espero que sea algo bueno...-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	36. EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE NARUTO

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_._

_.  
_

_._

_te veo mañana en la tarde en nuestro lugar secreto..._

_tengo una sorpresa para ti..._

_te amo naruto_

_hinata_

_-espero que sea algo bueno...-dijo naruto_

**.**

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 36  
_**

**_EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE NARUTO  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

_ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE..._

-naruto despierta...tienes que trabajar..-dijo kushina

-no quiero...cinco minutos mas...-dijo naruto

-ya tienes que irte...o quieres cuidar a tus hermanos...-dijo kushina

-no...ya me voy..nos vemos mama...-dijo kushina

-naruto...estas en piyama..-dijo kushina

-ops...es cierto...-dijo naruto

* * *

**_EN LA SALA..._**

-nos vemos luego mama...-dijo naruto

-si cuidate mucho...-dijo kushina

-si...no te preocupes...-dijo naruto y se marcho

-ya se fue mama...-dijo naruko

-si...hay que preparar todo...-dijo kushina

-si...-dijo naruko

* * *

_**EN LA OFICINA...**_

-naruto...quiero que revices estos papeles...-dijo jiraiya

-de acuerdo...-dijo naruto

**_5 HORAS DESPUES..._**

-ya esta listo...-dijo naruto

-bien..ahora vuelve a tu oficina...tienes una visita...-dijo jiraiya

-y quien es...-dijo naruto

-ya lo sabras...-dijo jiraiya...

* * *

**_AL LLEGAR A SU OFICINA..._**

-naruto...-dijo hinata

-no esperaba verte por aca...crei que nos veriamos en nuestro lugar secreto-dijo naruto

-cambie de opinion...y quise verte aqui...-dijo hinata

-sabes cuando cambias de opinion...deberias avisarme...no crees...-dijo naruto

-lo se...pero queria darte una sorpresa...-dijo hinata

-y si que me la has dado...-dijo naruto

-ten...-dijo hinata

-para mi...que es...-dijo naruto

-abrelo...-dijo hinata

el lo habrio...era una pulsera con un simbolo unico...y era lo que mas le gustaba

-feliz cumpleaños...-dijo hinata

-como pude olvidar mi propio cumpleaños...-dijo naruto

-pues...aqui estoy para recordartelo...hoy..mañana y siempre...-dijo hinata

-pues..me haras recordar...-dijo naruto

-es muy tentador...tu oferta...creo que aceptare..-dijo hinata

se acercaron mas y se dieron un beso...que tornaria mas largo...sicronizandose muy lentamente y al separarse...

-nos vamos ya...-dijo hinata

-a donde...-dijo naruto

-pues a tu casa...-dijo hinata

-bueno...vamos...-dijo naruto

tomo su mano y salieron de la oficina...

* * *

**_EN LA NOCHE..._**

**_EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE..._**

-no hay nadie en la casa...-dijo naruto

-sorpresa...-dijeron los demas

-chicos...mama...papa...-dijo naruto

-es una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños hermano..-dijo naruko

-todo fue la idea de hinata...-dijo ino

-de verdad...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo sakura

-vamos a divertinos mejor...-dijo shion

* * *

**_EN MEDIA NOCHE..._**

**_EN EL CUARTO DE NARUTO_**

-te divertiste mucho...-dijo hinata

-mas que nunca...y mas que estuviste a mi lado...-dijo naruto

-te amo...haria lo que fuera por ti...-dijo hinata

-yo tambien...-dijo naruto

-no sean romanticos...ya vamos a dormir de una vez...-dijo naruko

-ya...bien...dormiras con mi hermana..te parece...-dijo naruto

-si..no hay problema...-dijo hinata

-te espero en mi cuarto...-dijo naruko y salio del cuarto de su hermano

-bueno me voy...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...y gracias por todo...fue el mejor cumpleaños de todos...-dijo naruto

-te amo...-dijo hinata

-y yo ati...-dijo naruto

le dio un leve beso y salio del cuarto de su novio...

* * *

**_EN EL CUARTO DE NARUKO..._**

-y dime hinata...que fue lo que viste de mi hermano...-dijo naruko

-porque lo dices...-dijo hinata

-es que en la escuela...conoci a un chico...y me gusta...-dijo naruko

-y como se llama...-dijo hinata

-su nombre es...kiba...es muy guapo...-dijo naruko sonrojandose

-pues sean amigos primero...y despues declarate...a mi me funciono con tu hermano...-dijo hinata

-gracias hinata...lo hare...hasta mañana...-dijo naruko

-hasta mañana...-dijo hinata

se acostaron en la misma cama y se quedaron dormidas...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	37. CONOCIENDO AL AMIGO DE MI HERMANA

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-y dime hinata...que fue lo que viste de mi hermano...-dijo naruko_

_-porque lo dices...-dijo hinata_

_-es que en la escuela...conoci a un chico...y me gusta...-dijo naruko_

_-y como se llama...-dijo hinata_

_-su nombre es...kiba...es muy guapo...-dijo naruko sonrojandose_

_-pues sean amigos primero...y despues declarate...a mi me funciono con tu hermano...-dijo hinata_

_-gracias hinata...lo hare...hasta mañana...-dijo naruko_

_-hasta mañana...-dijo hinata_

_se acostaron en la misma cama y se quedaron dormidas..._

**.**

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 37  
_**

**_CONOCIENDO AL AMIGO DE MI HERMANA  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

**_ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.._**

_**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE..**._

-naruko...quiero...conocerlo...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...nos veremos en la tarde en el parque...-dijo naruko

-de que hablan...-dijo naruto

-del amigo de tu hermana...-dijo kushina

-mama...-dijo naruko

-bien...ire con ustedes...a conocer a ese chico...-dijo naruto

-no...no es necesario...-dijo naruko

-tu hermano tiene razon...puede ser una cita doble...-dijo ino

-de acuerdo...-dijo naruko molesta

* * *

_**EN EL PARQUE...**_

-bueno...ya estamos aqui...que tal si vamos por un helado...-dijo naruto

-me parece bien..-dijo hinata

-bien...vayan...-dijo naruko

-tu quieres uno...-dijo hinata

-no gracias...-dijo naruko

* * *

_**EN LA HELADERIA**_

-no te preocupes naruto...solo son amigos..-dijo hinata

-segun lo que dice ella...la conozco muy bien hinata...-dijo naruto

-naruto...tranquilo..por eso estamos aqui...-dijo hinata

-siempre haces que me calme...-dijo naruto

-gracias...-dijo hinata

* * *

_**EN EL PARQUE...**_

-naruko...-dijo kiba

-hola...estas listo...-dijo naruko

-claro...-dijo kiba

-quiero que conozcas a mi hermano mayor...-dijo naruko

-de acuerdo...-dijo kiba

-bien...-dijo naruko

* * *

_**EN LA HELADERIA...**_

-naruto...el es kiba mi amigo...vamos en la misma clase...-dijo naruko

-un placer...soy naruto hermano de esta niña...-dijo naruto

-un placer...soy kiba...-dijo kiba

-ella es mi novia...hinata...-dijo naruto

-un placer...-dijo hinata

-bien...vamos a comer algo...les parece...-dijo kiba

-si vamos...-dijo naruko

* * *

_**EN LA TARDE...**_

-bueno...nos vemos despues naruko...-dijo kiba y le dio un beso en el cachete

-si...nos vemos...-dijo naruko

kiba se fue y ella lo vio alejarse...

-creo que alguien decia...que le daba asco estar enamorada...-dijo naruto

-ya dejala naruto..esta enamorada...-dijo hinata

-tienes razon...-dijo naruto

-nos vemos mañana...te parece...-dijo hinata

-si...nos vemos...-dijo naruto

se dieron un beso corto y al separarse...hinata se marcho y el siguio su camino con su hermana

-sabes hermano...si te llegas a casar con hinata...me dejarias ser su madrina...-dijo naruko

-claro que si hermana...tu amigo me cayo muy bien...-dijo naruto

-que bueno hermano...ya vamonos a casa...-dijo naruko

-esta bien...-dijo naruto

siguieron caminando por toda la calle para llegar a su casa...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	38. LA PETICION

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-sabes hermano...si te llegas a casar con hinata...me dejarias ser su madrina...-dijo naruko_

_-claro que si hermana...tu amigo me cayo muy bien...-dijo naruto_

_-que bueno hermano...ya vamonos a casa...-dijo naruko_

_-esta bien...-dijo naruto_

_siguieron caminando por toda la calle para llegar a su casa..._

**.**

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 38  
_**

**_LA PETICION  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES...**

han estado saliendo por unos dos años...aunque han pasado por muchas cosas...pero estaba completamente seguro de que la ama...con todo su corazon...

-y cuando le vas a pedir...-dijo ino

-es que no se como decircelo...-dijo naruto

-bueno...tu eres muy romantico...piensa..-dijo ino

-tengo una idea...nos vemos despues...-dijo naruto y se marcho

* * *

_**EN CASA DE HINATA...**_

-**hinata estas muy cayada...**-dijo kana

-es que no ha venido a verme...o no me ha llamado...-dijo hinata

-**de seguro...esta pensando en ti...-**dijo kana

-no se...hay que practicar mejor...-dijo hinata

-**de acuerdo...concentrate bien...**-dijo kana

* * *

_**EN LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD...**_

-primero debo consegir un anillo...-dijo naruto

seguia caminando...hasta que llego a una joyeria...y vio un anillo con unas piedras hermosas...

_**AL ENTRAR EN LA JOYERIA...**_

-buenas tardes...se le ofrece algo...-dijo la empleada

-quiero este...cuanto cuesta...-dijo naruto

-pues...es unico y especial...cuesta...500...-dijo la empleada

-me lo llevo...-dijo naruto

-bien...-dijo la empleada

* * *

_**EN LA TARDE...**_

estaban praticando para...poder controlar su rakilium...

-**concentrate bien...-**dijo kana

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

-**hay se me olvidaba...tengo cosas que hacer...**-dijo kana y desaparecio

-pero que...-dijo hinata

-hinata...hola...-dijo naruto

-naruto...que haces por aca...-dijo hinata

-no puedo ver a mi novia...-dijo naruto

-pues como hace dos semanas que no vienes o me llamas...pense que no...-dijo hinata

-claro que lo eres...es que queria hablar contigo de algo muy importante...-dijo naruto

-te escucho...-dijo hinata

-hinata...hemos salido por mas de dos años...y creo que es el momento de que tu y yo...-dijo naruto

-quieres terminar conmigo...si es asi te digo que...-dijo hinata

-no...no quiero terminar contigo...jamas te haria eso...te amo...-dijo naruto

-yo tambien te amo...-dijo hinata

-bien como te decia..hinata..quieres casarte conmigo...-dijo naruto

-que...de verdad...-dijo hinata

-si...que dices...quieres ser mi esposa...hoy...mañana y siempre...-dijo naruto

-si...si quiero...-dijo hinata

el le sonrio y saco en anillo y se lo puso en su dedo...simbolo de compromiso

-soy tan feliz...te amo...te amo...-dijo hinata

-yo tambien soy feliz...ahora que estamos comprometidos...-dijo naruto

-si..gracias...es muy hermoso...-dijo hinata viendo el anillo en su dedo

-lo mejor para ti...podemos tener una casa propia...que dices-dijo naruto

-seria genial...pero despues de que nos casemos...no..-dijo hinata

-por supuesto...-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	39. FELICIDAD

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-que dices...quieres ser mi esposa...hoy...mañana y siempre...-dijo naruto_

_-si...si quiero...-dijo hinata_

_el le sonrio y saco en anillo y se lo puso en su dedo...simbolo de compromiso_

_-soy tan feliz...te amo...te amo...-dijo hinata_

_-yo tambien soy feliz...ahora que estamos comprometidos...-dijo naruto_

_-si..gracias...es muy hermoso...-dijo hinata viendo el anillo en su dedo_

_-lo mejor para ti...podemos tener una casa propia...que dices-dijo naruto_

_-seria genial...pero despues de que nos casemos...no..-dijo hinata_

_-por supuesto...-dijo naruto_

**.**

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 39  
_**

**_FELICIDAD  
_**

_._

_.  
_

**_._**

**_AL DIA SIGUIENTE..._**

**_EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...9:00 AM_**

-que...-dijeron todos

-que tiene de malo..-dijo naruto

-nada...pero tan pronto...digo no es que no quiera a hinata...pero al menos hubieran esperado...no se otro año mas...-dijo kushina

-ya mama...mi hermano la ama...no tiene nada de malo..-dijo naruko

-si querida...dejalo decidir por si mismo...-dijo minato

-en eso tienes razon tio...-dijo ino

-vaya...jamas pense que te tardarias mucho...-dijo sai

-ya lo se...queria que fuera especial..-dijo naruto

-bueno...ya que no puedo hacer nada...te felicito...hinata es una buena chica..-dijo kushina

-si...es una chica especial...-dijo minato

-es como la hermana que no tuve...-dijo naruko

-y es una amiga increible...-dijo ino

-con ella tu eres realmente feliz...-dijo sai

-gracias a todos...son una gran familia...-dijo naruto

-para que son las familias naruto...-dijo kushina

-si...-dijo naruto

* * *

**_EN CASA DE HINATA..._**

-**asi que te lo pidio...**-dijo kana

-si...y puedo decir que soy muy feliz...-dijo hinata

-**se nota...de verdad...**-dijo kana

-chicas...como estan...-dijo shion

-**hola...aqui viendo el anillo de hinata...**-dijo kana

-no me digas...te lo pidio...cuando...-dijo shion

-anoche...-dijo hinata

-pues te felicito...de verdad...-dijo shion

-y cuando te casaste...como fue...-dijo hinata

-bueno...fue hermoso porque yo lo tome asi...pero de seguro cuando te cases sera mejor...-dijo shion

-shion...ya puedo entrar...esta caliente el sol...-dijo sugetzu

-perdona...hinata quiero presentarte a mi ahora esposo...recuerda que te conte de el...-dijo shion

-si...un placer...-dijo hinata

-el gusto es mio...al conocer ala poseedora del rakilium mas poderoso...-dijo sugetzu

-quieres decir que el mio no...te odio...-dijo shion

-querida...el tuyo es el mejor de todos...-dijo sugetzu

-no te creo...-dijo shion

-creeme...jamas te mentiria...-dijo sugetzu

-esta bien...bueno hinata...nos vemos luego...-dijo shion

-es un placer conocerte...-dijo sugetzu

ellos se marcharon de la casa de hinata...

-**vaya...si que son tal para cual...**-dijo kana

-lo mismo digo kana...-dijo hinata

* * *

_**YA EN LA TARDE...**_

_**EN EL PARQUE...**_

-asi que te casas hinata...y para cuando es la boda...-dijo sakura

-aun no hemos decidido la fecha...-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes por los arreglos de la boda...lo hare yo...-dijo ino

-y yo sere tu madrina hinata...-dijo naruko

-yo te ayudare con el peinado...-dijo sakura

-bueno..lo que me deja es escojer el vestido...-dijo shion

-gracias chicas...pero hay tiempo para eso...-dijo hinata

-esta bien...-dijeron las demas

-se los agradezco...son las mejores...-dijo hinata

-para que son las amigas...-dijo ino

* * *

_**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**_

-y cuando tienes pensado...la fecha...-dijo kushina

-aun tengo que hablar con hinata para que estemos de acuerdo con todo...-dijo naruto

-eso es bueno...-dijo kushina

-quiero darle lo mejor...lo que siempre soño...-dijo naruto

-eres muy atento con ella...eso me recuerda a tu padre cuando nos casamos...-dijo kushina

-y debo decir que te gusto todo lo hice...-dijo minato llegando

-si...fue muy hermoso...-dijo kushina

-bueno...me voy a mi cuarto...nos vemos mañana...-dijo naruto y se marcho

-este niño...al menos es feliz...-dijo kushina

-si..eso me alegra mucho...-dijo minato

* * *

_**EN LA NOCHE...**_

_**EN EL CUARTO DE NARUTO...**_

se acosto en su cama...penso por unos minutos...saco su celular y escribio un mensaje...

-haber que me dices...-dijo naruto

-ya apaga la luz naruto...-dijo kushina desde su cuarto

-tenemos sueño naruto...-dijo naruko tambien desde su cuarto

-ya voy...-dijo naruto

apago la luz de su cuarto...

* * *

_**EN CASA DE HINATA...**_

_**EN SU CUARTO...**_

su celular sono...y era un mensaje...de naruto

_espero que mañana tengas mas tiempo para mi_

_te extrañe todo el dia..._

_te imaginas que dijeron mis padres al decirles.._

_naruto_

ella sonrio...y empezo a contestarle su mensaje...

* * *

_**EN EL CUARTO DE NARUTO**_

su celular sono...y era la respuesta de hinata que decia...

_claro que si..._

_en ahora en adelante tendremos mas tiempo de estar juntos..._

_te veo mañana...en nuestro lugar secreto...alas 7:00 pm_

_te amo_

_hinata_

el sonrio...y le respondio al mensaje...

* * *

_**EN EL CUARTO DE HINATA...**_

el mensaje decia...

_de acuerdo...nos vemos mañana..._

_tambien te amo..._

_naruto_

-**ya puedes dormirte hinata...**-dijo kana

-si...ya voy...-dijo hinata

se acosto en su cama y se quedo dormida...

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	40. TIEMPO PARA NOSOTROS

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_._

_.  
_

_._

_de acuerdo...nos vemos mañana..._

_tambien te amo..._

_naruto_

_-**ya puedes dormirte hinata...**-dijo kana_

_-si...ya voy...-dijo hinata_

_se acosto en su cama y se quedo dormida..._

**.**

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 40  
_**

**_TIEMPO PARA NOSOTROS  
_**

_._

_.  
_

_**.**_

_**ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...**_

toda la familia y amigos estaban como locos desde que se enteraron que se iban a casar...aunque tanto como naruto y hinata no tenia la fecha exacta...les decia a sus amigos que habia tiempo para pensar en ello...siempre sus amigas se llevaban a hinata alejandola de el...y no digo de sus amigos porque es lo mismo...naruto solo queria estar con hinata solo tiempo para los dos...era imposible por las mañanas...

-si que tus amigos estan locos hermano...-dijo naruko

-ayuda...por favor...ayudame solo quiero estar con hinata...tiempo para los dos...-dijo naruto

-quieres...que te ayudemos naruto...-dijo kiba

-si...y te prometo que no dire nada de su noviazgo...por favor...-dijo naruto

-no se...-dijo naruko

-tenle piedad...miralo esta muy mal...-dijo kiba

-esta bien...kiba tu te encargas de los chicos y yo de las chicas...esta claro...-dijo naruko

-bien...-dijo kiba

-vamos...-dijo naruko

-gracias...muchas gracias...-dijo naruto

* * *

_**YA EN LA TARDE...**_

_**EN EL PARQUE...**_

lo mismo le pasaba a hinata...sus amigas no la dejaban en paz...no es que no las quiera...pero cuando estaba en la escuela siempre estubo sola...cuando lo conocio paso muchas cosas...haciendo que el miedo que tenia...fuera desapareciendo poco a poco...y ahora estaba en planes de boda...

-que te parece hinata...-dijo sakura

-es muy hermoso...pruebatelo...-dijo ino

-es uno de los gustos mas hermosos...-dijo shion

-ya chicas...que les parece ese vestido de aya...-dijo naruko

-de acuerdo...vamos chicas...-dijo ino

las chicas fueron a ver el vestido de aquella esquina...

-es tiempo de que te vayas a ver a mi hermano...antes de que se den cuenta...-dijo naruko

-gracias...nos vemos luego...-dijo hinata

se fueron sin que se diera cuneta...

* * *

**_EN LA COLINA A LO LEJOS DE LA CIUDAD..._**

-si que las chicas estan locas cuando es de boda...-dijo naruto

-si...no es que no las quiera...solo quiero unos minutos para mi...-dijo hinata

-lo mismo digo yo...pero ya que estamos aqui...aun no hablamos de la fecha...-dijo naruto

-pues...yo queria que fuera en dos meses...que te parece...-dijo hinata

-me parece genial...-dijo naruto

-naruto...estas seguro de que te quieres casar conmigo...-dijo hinata

-mas que nunca...te amo por lo que eres hinata...eres la chica mas lista y hermosa que he conocido...-dijo naruto

-gracias...tu no eres muy listo pero eres muy guapo... hinata

-gracias...ven-dijo naruto

-a donde vamos...-dijo hinata

-es un lugar hermoso...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una casa abandonada...era como tipo cabaña...lo extraño era que estaba limpia...

-es muy hermosa...la limpiaste...-dijo hinata

-si...no es muy normal de mi cierto...-dijo naruto

-je...pues no...-dijo hinata

* * *

_**EN LA NOCHE...**_

_**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**_

-donde estara naruto...-dijo kushina

-bueno...de seguro con hinata...ya que nos dejo en la boutique...-dijo ino

-tranquila prima...eso sera despues...-dijo naruko

-tu sabes donde estan...-dijo ino

-ni idea...pero puedo decirte que estan bien...-dijo naruko

-al menos esta con hinata...y que este bien...-dijo kushina

-por supuesto...-dijo minato cargando a su hijo con unos 6 meses

* * *

_**EN LA CABAÑA ABANDONADA...**_

empezaron con leves besos..naruto poco a poco fue desabrochando la camisa de hinata...poco a poco la coloco en la cama del hospital,abandono sus labios al pasar por su cuello..dándole leves mordiscos en el cuello,ella gimió al sentir la mordida..naruto..

-solo tiempo para los dos-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

ya que había abandonado su cuello volvió a sus labios..poco a poco paso por sus pechos y los desabrocho..empezó con uno al besarlo ella gimió...después de abandonar el primero fue con el otro..ella gimió,la mano de naruto bajo por las piernas a su parte intima..pudo sentir que estaba húmeda...metió un dedo en su parte intima..ella al sentirlo gimió al placer que le estaba dando...de pronto mete otro dedo en la parte intima..ella volvió a gemir,los brazos de hinata tímidamente se deslizo por el pecho de el..al..para ella el era el único dueño de todo su ser..se sentía tan amada..tan deseada por su futuro esposo que le había hecho sentir lo que es hacer el amor de verdad...

-te amo hinata-le susurro al oído

-si..yo tambien..-dijo hinata

-eso es bueno..-dijo naruto

poco a poco naruto saco los dedos que tenia en su parte intima...separo sus piernas y entro en ella muy despacio...al oírla gemir le tapo la boca y ella gimió al sentirlo dentro de ella..poco a poco hinata movió sus caderas...empezó con embestidas lentas..naruto le había destapado la boca sin darse cuenta cundo la penetraba..

las embestidas seguían mas fuerte hasta que llegaron al limite...naruto cayo sobre ella cansado de lo que había pasado..poco a poco fue acomodándose hasta quedar abrazado con ella..

-esto es tiempo para nosotros-dijo hinata

-si..y puedo decir que fue lo mejor...-dijo naruto

el sueño los vencio y se quedaron dormidos abrazados...

* * *

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**_

habia despertado como hace unos dos o tres minutos...la contemplo...y sonrio..

-_"asi sera de ahora en adelante..."_-penso naruto

-en que piensas naruto...-dijo hinata

-en que los dias y noches sera asi despertar y dormir a tu lado...-dijo naruto

-bueno...a mi tambien me encanta despertar asi contigo-dijo hinata

-en dos meses estaremos casados...te lo imaginas...-dijo naruto

-si...lo espero con todas mis fuerzas..-dijo hinata

-yo tambien...bueno es tiempo de irnos...de seguro todos estan como locos porque no estamos...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...pero volveremos aqui...-dijo hinata

-claro que si...te lo prometo...-dijo naruto

-bien...-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	41. UNA BODA PERFECTA

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-en dos meses estaremos casados...te lo imaginas...-dijo naruto_

_-si...lo espero con todas mis fuerzas..-dijo hinata_

_-yo tambien...bueno es tiempo de irnos...de seguro todos estan como locos porque no estamos...-dijo naruto_

_-de acuerdo...pero volveremos aqui...-dijo hinata_

_-claro que si...te lo prometo...-dijo naruto_

_-bien...-dijo hinata_

**.**

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 41_**

**_UNA BODA PERFECTA  
_**

_._

_.  
_

_**.**_

_**DOS MESES DESPUES...**_

todo los preparativos estaban listo...solo es cuestion de unas horas para que este lista la ceremonia...

-tranquila...todo saldra bien...-dijo kushina

-si...tranquila...-dijo shion

-estoy muy nerviosa...-dijo hinata

-tranquila...todo saldra bien...te lo aseguro...-dijo ino

-esta bien...-dijo hinata

* * *

_**EN OTRO LADO DE LA CASA...**_

-bien..todo listo...quedaste bien naruto...-dijo sugetzu

-es lo unico que quedo bien...-dijo sasuke

-ya cayate...sasuke..-dijo naruto

-tranquilos chicos...-dijo sai

-si...no ven que es un dia especial...-dijo kiba

-de acuerdo...-dijeron naruto y sasuke

* * *

_**UNAS HORAS DESPUES...**_

ya que se habian unido en santo matrimonio...era el momento de la fiesta en casa de los namikaze...todas las personas presentes...su padres y sus amigos...en el dia mas feliz de su vida...

en toda su vida hinata sintio una felicidad plena...el miedo aun seguia en ella...pero recordar todo lo que vivieron juntos...cada momentos especiales desde que se conocieron...pero habia algo que presentia...algo iba a pasar...

-en que tanto piensas...-dijo naruto poniendose a su lado

-en nada...solo cosas...-dijo hinata

-jamas pénse que casarse seria algo hermoso...-dijo naruto

-lo es...y mas si estoy contigo...-dijo hinata

-claro que si...hoy..mañana y siempre...-dijo naruto

-oigan...es tiempo del pastel...-dijo sakura

-ya vamos...-dijo naruto

-entonces...vamos..-dijo hinata

-por supuesto...-dijo naruto

avanzaron ala mesa donde estaba el pastel...sonrieron al ver como se enbarraban de pastel los dos...los invitados disfrutaban mucho de la felicidad de los novio...porque eran plenos y felices...

* * *

_**EN EL CUARTO DE NARUTO...**_

-creo que fue la fiesta fue muy divertida...-dijo naruto

-si...porque fue contigo...-dijo hinata

-eso me alegra mucho...-dijo naruto

-te amo...mucho-dijo hinata

-y yo a ti...mas que nada en el mundo..-dijo naruto

-fue la mejor de todas...-dijo hinata

-porque fue la boda perfecta...-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	42. LA LEYENDA DEL PROFETA ¿CIERTA?

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-creo que fue la fiesta fue muy divertida...-dijo naruto_

_-si...porque fue contigo...-dijo hinata_

_-eso me alegra mucho...-dijo naruto_

_-te amo...mucho-dijo hinata_

_-y yo a ti...mas que nada en el mundo..-dijo naruto_

_-fue la mejor de todas...-dijo hinata_

_-porque fue la boda perfecta...-dijo naruto_

**.**

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 42_**

**_LA LEYENDA DEL PROFETA ¿CIERTA?  
_**

_._

_.  
_

_**.**_

_**1 AÑO DESPUES**_

han pasado un año desde que se casaron..naruto trabajaba con su abuelo en la empresa..y tenian una casa propia..los dos siempre estaban juntos...siempre tenían visitas de sus padres y abuelo de naruto y los amigos cuando podian...mucho shion y las chicas la visitaban...entrenaban juntas...hace dos meses atras hinata hizo que kana se les aparecieran a sakura y a ino...ellas se sorprendieron...haciendo muchas preguntas que fueron respondidas por shion...ella entrenaba a hinata...con su habilidad...sugetzu estaba de viaje por el trabajo...y se tomaba tiempo para entrenarla...

-bien hinata concentrate...tienes que controlarlo...recuerda que estamos cerca de que kabuto te enfrente...-dijo shion

-si...-dijo hinata y se concentro

-oyes kana...y como es tener un rakilium...-dijo sakura

-**bueno...es como un aura...como la de shion es de color...veamos azul...por el hielo...**-dijo kana

-ya veo...y como es el aura de hinata...como es...-dijo ino

-**bueno...pues la de hinata...tiene muchos colores diferentes...como la leyenda...**-dijo kana

-que leyenda...-dijo sakura

-**bueno...la leyenda dice que el mas poderosos de los rakiliums sera controlado por el profeta de todos los rakiliums del mundo...puede hacer que se pierda el poder lo mas rapido del mundo...haciendo un campo de fuerza que ni el mas poderoso podra romperlo...**-dijo kana

-el profeta...pero el existe...-dijo ino

-**por supuesto que si...pero nadie sabe como es...**-dijo kana

-ya veo...y tu crees que pueda quitarles los poderes a kabuto y a hinata...-dijo sakura

-**no estoy muy segura de ello...**-dijo kana

* * *

_**EN LA OFICINA...**_

en estos dos dias se ha sentido muy extraño...como si un poder fuera mas fuerte que el mismo...

-_"que me esta pasando..."_-pensaba naruto

-naruto estas bien...-dijo jiraiya al entra a su oficina

-si estoy bien...-dijo naruto

-porque no te tomas la tarde libre..te veo muy palido...-dijo jiraiya

-no es necesario...-dijo naruto

-te estoy diciendo que te vayas...mañana nos vemos...-dijo jiraiya

-esta bien abuelo...-dijo naruto y salio de la oficina

* * *

_**EN LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD...**_

-que me esta pasando...me siento extraño...-dijo naruto

-hablando solo...creo que no se te quito la mania...-dijo sasuke

-hola...como estas..-dijo naruto

-bien y tu...estas muy palido...-dijo sasuke

-estoy bien...-dijo naruto

-sabes que te conozco amigo...-dijo sasuke

-de acuerdo te dire...me siento raro...como si tuviera un pesado poder en mi...-dijo naruto

-poder...como el de hinata...-dijo sasuke

-pues algo asi...pero no les digas a nadie...menos a ella y a mis padres...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...-dijo sasuke

-nos vemos luego...-dijo naruto y siguio caminando

* * *

_**AL LLEGAR A SU CASA...**_

-bueno por hoy es todo...nos vemos mañana...-dijo shion

-si nos vemos hinata...hasta luego kana...-dijo ino

-**hasta luego chicas...**-dijo kana

-nos vemos..-dijo sakura

-naruto...nos vemos..-dijo ino

-nos vemos chicas...-dijo naruto

las chicas se fueron de la casa del matrimonio que eran ahora...

-llegas temprano...estas muy palido...que tienes...-dijo hinata

-nada...me voy a dormir un rato...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

el subio al cuerto y se acosto en la cama y se quedo dormido

-**sera que..._"el profeta de los rakiliums"_**-dijo kana

-sera que...kana-dijo hinata

-nada...bueno nos vemos...-dijo kana y desaparecio

* * *

_**EN EL MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS...**_

-que es este lugar...donde estoy...-dijo naruto

-tanto tiempo...namikaze naruto...-dijo kai

_-nos vemos de nuevo...naruto-dijo hana_

-que..ya lo conoces...-dijo kai

_-claro que si...-dijo hana_

-hana...hola...pero donde estoy...y que hago aqui..-dijo naruto

-es muy facil naruto...tu eres el profeta de los rakiliums...-dijo hana

-¿como?..yo soy un humano normal...-dijo naruto

_-lo eras...pero cuando eras mas pequeño...yo te otorge un poder...convirtiendote el profeta...-dijo hana_

-pero como hiciste eso...-dijo naruto

_-es algo dificil de explicar...pero como tu eras el elegido..al casarte con mi hija...tu poder esta creciendo dia a dia...conoce a tu proctector...-dijo hana_

-¿protector?...como kana...-dijo naruto

_-asi mismo...mira el es kurama..tu protector de hoy en adelante...-dijo hana_

-**un placer mocoso...**-dijo kurama

-no hay trueque...-dijo naruto en un susurro

_-no lo hay...han estado sincronizados desde hace años...aunque no se conocian...-dijo hana_

-ya que...-dijo naruto

_-bien...ahora tienes que volver a tu mundo...nos veremos pronto...-dijo hana_

-gracias...-dijo naruto

-**bien mocoso...ahora estare en tu vida para siempre...**-dijo kurama

-ya que...-dijo naruto

* * *

_**DE VUELTA AL MUNDO REAL..**_.

naruto despertaba del sueño que habia tenido...aunque era mas real...ahora que tenia un proctector y su nombre es kurama...

-hinata...desde cuando estas aqui...-dijo naruto

-no mucho...te traje de comer...-dijo hinata

-gracias...que amable...-dijo naruto

-haria lo que fuera por ti...recuerda que eres mi esposo...ahora..-dijo hinata

-si...y tu mi esposa...-dijo naruto

se dieron un beso..lleno de amor con una calidez que conocia

-**ahh...que asco...**-dijo kurama apareciendo

**-ya callate...por cierto que haces aqui kurama...**-dijo kana

-**que mas hago aqui...soy su protector...**-dijo kurama

-**eso quiere decir que...**-dijo kana

-**si...el es el profeta de los rakiliums...se lo dijo hana...**-dijo kurama

-**me lo imaginaba...**-dijo kana

-**me voy...**-dijo kurama y desaparecio

-**esperame...que mal educado...**-dijo kana y desaparecio

al separarse del beso...

-que fue eso...-dijo hinata

-que cosa...-dijo naruto

-jamas oi discutir a kana...con una persona...-dijo hinata

-ya sabes como es ella...mejor dame otro beso..-dijo naruto

-bueno...-dijo hinata

le dio un beso mas...pero esta vez tornando un poco mas largo...que el primero...

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	43. CONFIANZA

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-que fue eso...-dijo hinata_

_-que cosa...-dijo naruto_

_-jamas oi discutir a kana...con una persona...-dijo hinata_

_-ya sabes como es ella...mejor dame otro beso..-dijo naruto_

_-bueno...-dijo hinata_

_le dio un beso mas...pero esta vez tornando un poco mas largo...que el primero..._

**.**

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 43_**

**_CONFIANZA  
_**

_._

_.  
_

_**.**_

**-y que hacen aqui para divertirse...**-dijo kurama

-**hacemos muchas cosas...como entrenar...**-dijo kana

-**que aburrido...quiero hacer otra cosa...cuando vivia..yo me divertia haciendo males...**-dijo kurama

-**pues ahora estas muerto...y haras lo que yo hago...**-dijo kana

-**ni loco...**-dijo kurama

-ya pueden cayarse...me sofocan...-dijo naruto

-**perdona...pero tu protetor es muy respondon..**.-dijo kana

-**y tu eres muy mandona...**-dijo kurama

-ya basta...por favor...kana por favor no le digas nada a hinata...de acuerdo...-dijo naruto

-**de acuerdo...vamonos ya kurama...**-dijo kana

-**ya que...nos vemos mocoso...**-dijo kurama

los dos desaparecieron...

-_"y ahora como le dire a hinata..."_-penso naruto

-en que tanto piensas amor...-dijo hinata

-en lo feliz que estoy contigo...-dijo naruto

-eso es bueno...porque soy feliz contigo tambien..-dijo hinata

-y que podemos hacer...ahora que estoy aqui en casa...-dijo naruto

-veo que te sientes mejor...-dijo hinata

-contigo...se me cura todos los males...-dijo naruto

-que bueno...-dijo hinata

* * *

_**EN LA SALA...**_

-**porque me ocultas...**-dijo kurama

-**deja que hable con ella...sabes que pasara cuando se entere...**-dijo kana

-**lo se...y eso no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo...**-dijo kurama

-**ya...nos quedaremos aqui...ahora...**-dijo kana

-**que mandona eres...**-dijo kurama

**-y tu un rebelde...**-dijo kana

* * *

_**EN LA HABITACION...**_

-naruto...que tienes...-dijo hinata

-yo quiero que conozcas a alguien...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

-es alguien...su nombre es kurama...-dijo naruto

-un minuto...kurama el protector del profeta...-dijo hinata sorprendida

-si...-dijo naruto

-kana...-dijo hinata

**-si.**..-dijo kana apareciendo con kurama

-tu eres...-dijo hinata

-**kurama...su protector...**-dijo kurama

-el protector del profeta...pero donde esta...-dijo hinata

-**lo tienes a tu lado..**.-dijo kurama

-que..._solto su mano_tu no puedes ser..el profeta..-dijo hinata y salio corriendo de la casa

-hinata..-dijo naruto

-**dejame ir con ella...**-dijo kana y desaparecio

-tu sabias esto...dime kurama..-dijo naruto

-**es logico que le tenga miedo al profeta...porque puedes quitarle su poder...-**dijo kurama

-que...yo no sabia que podia hacer eso...-dijo naruto

* * *

_**EN LAS CALLES DE UN PARQUE...**_

**-se como te sientes...**-dijo kana

-porque me guardo este secreto...-dijo hinata

-**entiendelo...tiene miedo...y ademas..se acaba de enterar..**.-dijo kana

-porque no confio en mi...soy su esposa...debemos tener confianza...-dijo hinata

-**lo se...**-dijo kana

-tal vez...nos apresuramos al casarnos...-dijo hinata

-**no digas eso...el te ama y tu lo amas...ademas que sea el profeta...jamas lo vas a dejar de amar...**-dijo kana

-sera mejor que nos separemos...por un tiempo...-dijo hinata

-**hinata...**-dijo kana

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	44. UNA TRISTE SEPARACION

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_._

_.  
_

_._

_**-se como te sientes...**-dijo kana_

_-porque me guardo este secreto...-dijo hinata_

_-**entiendelo...tiene miedo...y ademas..se acaba de enterar..**.-dijo kana_

_-porque no confio en mi...soy su esposa...debemos tener confianza...-dijo hinata_

_-**lo se...**-dijo kana_

_-tal vez...nos apresuramos al casarnos...-dijo hinata_

_-**no digas eso...el te ama y tu lo amas...ademas que sea el profeta...jamas lo vas a dejar de amar...**-dijo kana_

_-sera mejor que nos separemos...por un tiempo...-dijo hinata_

_-**hinata...**-dijo kana_

**.**

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 44_**

**_UNA TRISTE SEPARACION  
_**

_._

_.  
_

_**.**_

-**estas segura de hacerlo...**-dijo kana

-la verdad...no yo lo amo..pero tengo miedo de que me quite mi rakilium...-dijo hinata

-**el no te la va a quitar...jamas haria algo asi...**-dijo kana

-yo tengo miedo...-dijo hinata

-**no debes tenerlo...confia en el...y podras ver con claridad...**-dijo kana

-tienes razon...pero nos separaremos por un tiempo...-dijo hinata

* * *

**_AL LLEGAR A SU CASA..._**

-hinata..yo..-dijo naruto

-lo mejor que podemos hacer...es separarnos por unos dias...-dijo hinata

-si...creo que es lo mejor...-dijo naruto

-bueno...estare viviendo en mi casa...-dijo hinata

-no...yo me ire...tu quedate aqui...hazlo..por favor...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...pero me prometes que te cuidaras...**-**dijo hinata

-te lo prometo...-dijo naruto y se marcho

* * *

EN LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD...

-oyes chico...das verguenza...-dijo kurama apareciendo

-no empieces...no quiero pelear...ahora-dijo naruto

-se que es duro para ti ser el profeta del rakilium...-dijo kuarama

-es lo peor..yo no sabia que podia quitar poderes...y no quiero tenerlo...-dijo naruto

-fue tu destino mocoso...pero puedes controlar...te lo aseguro..-dijo kurama

naruto no le dijo nada...y siguio caminando..

* * *

**_EN EL MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS..._**

-en donde estoy...que es este lugar...-dijo hinata

_-tanto tiempo...mi pequeña...-dijo hana_

-mama..-dijo hinata

-_la misma...y dime porque dejaste que se fuera...-dijo hana_

-es que..si me quita mi rakilium...-dijo hinata

_-eso no pasara...-dijo hana_

-porque..porque estas segura mama...-dijo hinata

_-yo le di el poder...el se entero apenas por mi...-dijo hana_

-pero como se lo diste...-dijo hinata

-_es algo dificil de explicar...bueno lo que quiero decir es que no le tengas miedo...ambos se aman de verdad...o ya no lo amas..-dijo hana_

-claro que lo amo...con todas mis fuerzas...pero tengo miedo...-dijo hinata

-_no temas...el te protegera de todos los peligros...porque en ustedes hay amor de verdad...-dijo hana_

-si...gracias mama...-dijo hinata

* * *

**_EN EL MUNDO REAL..._**

-tengo que buscarlo...-hinata

-_**a quien...**_-dijo kana

-te veo mañana..tengo que encontrarlo...-dijo hinata y salio de su casa

* * *

**_EN LAS CALLES DE LA CIUDAD..._**

aun seguia caminando por las calles...hasta que una voz escuchaba...

-naruto...-dijo hinata a lo lejos

-hinata...-dijo naruto

-**y que esperas mocoso...ve con ella...**-dijo kurama

corrio para ver si era cierto lo que habia escuchado...

-naruto...yo...-dijo hinata

-si...-dijo naruto

-quiero disculparme...por lo que paso hace rato..-dijo hinata

-porque...ya no me tienes miedo...-dijo naruto

-yo..-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	45. UNA RECONCILIACION

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_._

_.  
_

_._

_**-**naruto...yo...-dijo hinata_

_-si...-dijo naruto_

_-quiero disculparme...por lo que paso hace rato..-dijo hinata_

_-porque...ya no me tienes miedo...-dijo naruto_

_-yo..-dijo hinata_

**.**

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 45_**

**_UNA RECONCILIACION  
_**

_._

_.  
_

_**.**_

-no te preocupes...estare bien..-dijo naruto

-naruto...-dijo hinata

-bueno...nos vemos..cuidate hinata...-dijo naruto y se alejo de ella

-no te vayas...por favor..-dijo hinata

-porque...me tienes miedo...porque tuve que ser el profeta del rakilium...desearia no serlo...-dijo naruto

-no digas eso...eres la persona mas pura que conozco...y puedo decir que es lo mejor...-dijo hinata

-gracias por decirmelo...pero tengo que irme...-dijo naruto

-no te vayas naruto...yo te amo...y me duele no tenerte cerca...-dijo hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos

-a mi tambien me duele...estar sin ti..aunque fueron unos minutos..siento que son largos sin ti...-dijo naruto

-no quiero que te alejes de mi...jamas...-dijo hinata

-te lo prometo...te amo...-dijo naruto

-y yo a ti...-dijo hinata

unieron sus labios en un beso...lento y dulce que poco a poco fue pasando de modo de beso apasionado...con una necesidad unica y especial y al separase por falta de aire..

-vamos a casa...-dijo hinata

-vamos...porque ahora quiero estar contigo...-dijo naruto

-yo tambien...-dijo hinata

se tomaron de las manos...y caminaron a llegar a su casa...

* * *

**_AL LLEGAR A SU CASA..._**

**_EN LA HABITACION..._**

sus besos fueron aumentando poco a poco fue desabrochando el chaleco de hinata..ella hacia lo mismo con su camisa y su corbata..quedando solo ellos y los besos fueron bajando a su cuello dándole mordiscos..ella gimió al sentir los dientes de su novio de mas de 3 años sintiendo como la primera vez que se entregaron al amor..

-te amo..-dijo naruto

-yo también naruto..-dijo hinata

empezó con desabrochar su sostén..y comenzó con uno al besarlo ella gimió..después de abandonar el primero fue con el otro..ella gimió,la mano de naruto bajo por las piernas a su parte intima..pudo sentir que ya estaba húmeda...metió un dedo en su parte intima..ella gimió del placer al sentir su dedo dentro de ella...de pronto metió otro dedo en la parte intima..ella volvió a gemir,los brazos de hinata tímidamente se deslizo por la espalda de el..

-n..naruto..-dijo hinata

-te amo hinata ni te imaginas como..-dijo naruto

-naruto..también te amo..-dijo hinata

poco a poco naruto saco los dedos que tenia en su parte intima...separo sus piernas y entro en ella muy despacio...ella gimió al sentirlo dentro de ella..poco a poco hinata movió sus caderas...empezó con embestidas lentas..comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de las envestidas..mas fuertes,hinata le enterró las uñas al sentirlo mas profundo y mas fuerte al sentirlo dentro de ella..

-na-naruto...-dijo hinata

-hinata..te gusta asi-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-SI..así...-dijo hinata

-h-hinata...-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-naruto..te amo..te amo..-dijo hinata

-hinata..dilo..dime que me amas..dilo-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-naruto...te amo..TE AMO..te amo tanto..-dijo hinata excitada

-hi..hinata..te amo..te amo..-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-naruto creo que..-dijo hinata

-aguanta un poco..-dijo naruto con voz ronca

las embestidas seguían mas fuerte hasta que llegaron al limite...naruto cayo sobre ella cansado de lo que había pasado..poco a poco fue acomodándose hasta quedar abrazado con ella..

-te amo naruto..jamas me dejes...-dijo hinata

-no seas tontita..jamas te dejaria amor..no pensaran nada..lo importante es que estamos tu y yo...-dijo naruto

-si..te amo..-dijo hinata

-yo también..-dijo naruto al juntar sus labios en un beso

* * *

_**ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...**_

_**ERAN LAS 7:30 AM...**_

-nos vemos en la tarde...-dijo naruto

le dio un beso en la frente y se marcho al trabajo...

**_UNA HORA DESPUES..._**

-naruto...donde estas...-dijo hinata

encontro una nota que decia...

no quise despertarte...te veias muy hermosa dormida...

fui al trabajo...te veo alrato...lo que paso anoche...

fue lo mejor...espero que lo repitamos mas seguido...

te amo..

naruto

-claro que si amor...lo repetiermos...-dijo hinata

-**que es lo que repetiras hinata...**-dijo kana apareciendo

-nada...nada...-dijo hinata sonrojandose

-**bueno...nos vemos despues...**-dijo kana y desaparecio

* * *

**_EN LA TARDE..._**

-lista hinata...-dijo shion

-si..-dijo hinata

se concentro bastante...tanto que se sintio un mareo..algo que jamas habia sentido...

-hinata estas bien...-dijo sakura con un pequeño en brazos

-mama...que le paso ala tia hinata...-dijo mei

-tranquila amor...tu tia esta bien...ve a jugar un rato...-dijo ino

-hinata...has comido ultimamente...-dijo shion

-si...pero ahora me siento muy mareada...-dijo hinata

-dejemoslo por hoy...quiero que descanses...de acuerdo...-dijo shion

-si..-dijo hinata y entro a su casa

las chicas se marcharon...dejando a hinata dormida...

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	46. LA BATALLA FINAL

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-hinata...has comido ultimamente...-dijo shion_

_-si...pero ahora me siento muy mareada...-dijo hinata_

_-dejemoslo por hoy...quiero que descanses...de acuerdo...-dijo shion_

_-si..-dijo hinata y entro a su casa_

_las chicas se marcharon...dejando a hinata dormida..._

**.**

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 46_**

**_LA BATALLA FINAL  
_**

_._

_.  
_

_**.**_

_**ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...**_

era fin de semana...un domingo en la mañana muy tranquilo...una vida plena y feliz...con una inmensa felicidad que ambos sentian al estar juntos y amandose...

-naruto...todo bien...-dijo hinata

-si..todo bien...pero tu estas bien...-dijo naruto

-si...porque lo dices...-dijo hinata

-es solo que te veo..muy palida y cansada...haz comido bien...cierto...-dijo naruto

-claro que si...vamos al parque..te parece...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...vamos...-dijo naruto

* * *

**_YA EN EL PARQUE..._**

-tanto tiempo...no creen...-dijo kabuto

-kabuto...-dijo naruto

-vaya...si que me recuerdas bien...-dijo kabuto

-jamas lo olvidaria...-dijo naruto

-bueno...esta no es tu batalla..-dijo kabuto

-lo es..no dejare que lastimes a mi esposa...-dijo naruto

-jajaja...vaya crei que durarian menos...pero me equivoque..bueno...empezare con ella..-dijo kabuto

-hinata...tranquila...es la batalla final..y tu puedes...-dijo naruto

-tengo miedo...-dijo hinata

-no temas...yo estare aqui..recuerdalo...te amo..-dijo naruto

-y yo a ti...-dijo hinata

-ya...basta de cursilerias...-dijo kabuto

-bien...vamos...-dijo hinata

* * *

**_EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE..._**

-mama...tu crees que hinata pueda vencerlo...-dijo naruko

-claro que si..ella puede..te lo puedo asegurar..-dijo kushina

-si..confia en ella...-dijo minato

-esta bien...confio en ti hinata..-dijo naruko

-mama...tego hamble...-dijo yuki

-claro amor..ven..-dijo kushina

* * *

**_EN EL PARQUE..._**

-tu pudes hinata...-dijo shion

-vamos hinata...-dijo sakura

-**es momento de que intervengas mocoso..**-dijo kurama

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo naruto

-eres mas debi de lo que pense...-dijo kabuto

-cayate...-dijo hinata

-es hora de tu muerte...-dijo kabuto

-no lo haras...-dijo naruto

activo como un campo de fuerza sobre el y hinata...

-esto no puede ser...el unico que podia ser eso era...-dijo kabuto

-**el profeta del rakilium...**-dijo kurama apareciendo

-no puede ser...tu no puedes ser el profeta...-dijo kabuto

-pues lo soy...y es tiempo de que acabe contigo...-dijo naruto

continuo con el combate...hasta que naruto uso una mano en el hombro...haciendo que sus poderes los adsorviera lentamente...lo que paso despues es que kabuto se desintegro...haciendo que por fin la batalla habia terminado...

**-lo hiciste mocoso...**-dijo kurama

-gracias...odio admitir que fue gracias a ti...-dijo naruto

-**bien...bien...**-dijo kurama

-**ya deja de ser tan pesimista de una vez...-**dijo kana

-**y tu deja de mandar...**-dijo kurama

-lo hiciste bien naruto...yo-dijo hinata

no pudo seguir hablando...porque se mareo y se termino desmayando

-hinata..hinata respondeme...-dijo naruto

-**tranquilo...esta bien...**-dijo kana

-la llevare al hospital...-dijo naruto

* * *

_**EN EL HOSPITAL...**_

-doctor que tiene hinata...-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes estara bien...solamente tiene que comer a sus horas...-dijo el doctor

-hare que coma bien...pero porque-dijo naruto

-bueno...porque su esposa esta embarazada de dos semanas...-dijo la doctora

-que...yo estoy embarazada...-dijo hinata

-si...bueno nos retiramos...-dijo la doctora

ya que los doctores se habian marchado...

-naruto..yo no sabia que...-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes...porque ahora seremos tres...-dijo naruto tocando el vientre de hinata aun plano

-de verdad...-dijo hinata

-si...no sabes lo feliz que soy..-dijo naruto

-yo tambien...-dijo hinata

-no tienes ni idea de cuanto te amo...-dijo naruto

-no mas que yo..-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	47. EPILOGO PRIMERA PARTE

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-naruto..yo no sabia que...-dijo hinata_

_-no te preocupes...porque ahora seremos tres...-dijo naruto tocando el vientre de hinata aun plano_

_-de verdad...-dijo hinata_

_-si...no sabes lo feliz que soy..-dijo naruto_

_-yo tambien...-dijo hinata_

_-no tienes ni idea de cuanto te amo...-dijo naruto_

_-no mas que yo..-dijo hinata_

**.**

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 47_**

**_EPILOGO PRIMERA PARTE  
_**

_._

_.  
_

_**.**_

-no yo te amo mas...-dijo naruto

-yo te amo mucho...mucho...-dijo hinata

-**agh...por favor dejen de hacer eso...**-dijo kurama

-**ya dejalos..no vez que estan mas felices que nunca..**.-dijo kana

-ya...chicos basta...-dijo hinata

-bueno...pueden dejarnos solos...por favor...-dijo naruto

-**de acuerdo...vamonos kurama..**.-dijo kana

-**pero...ya que...**-dijo kurama

los dos desaparecieron...

-ya que estamos solitos...-dijo naruto

pero fueron interrumpidos por los padres y hermanos de naruto...

-hinata estas bien..-dijo naruko

-estoy bien...de hecho me siento mejor que nunca...-dijo hinata

-que bueno...-dijo kushina

-mama..tenemos algo que decirles...-dijo naruto

-que pasa...es algo malo..-dijo kushina

-no..es malo...bueno..-dijo naruto

-estoy embarazada...-dijo hinata

-que...-dijeron los demas

-si...-dijo hinata

-desde cuando...-dijo kushina

-la doctora dijo que desde hace dos semanas...-dijo hinata

-felicidades...de verdad chicos..-dijo minato

-muchas gracias...-dijo hinata

* * *

_**TRES MESES DESPUES...**_

ya habia pasado tres meses...todo habia acabado...la paz estaba mas plena que nunca...la noticia del embarazo desconcerto a todos...porque sus amigos ya tenian hijos menos ellos...hasta ahora...los cambios de humor de hinata eran mas fuerte que su estado emocional...y mas tenia mas visitas de kushina...naruko y sus amigas.

-y como vas con este bebe...hinata...-dijo kushina

-esta bien...pero no deja de moverse...tanto-dijo hinata tocandose el vientre abultado de 4 meses

-eso quiere decir que sera como su padre...-dijo kushina

-espero que si...-dijo hinata

-ahora si hay paz...no es asi tia kushina...-dijo ino

-si...al menos todo acabo...-dijo shion

-si...a pesar de todo...aun tengo algo de miedo...pero con este bebe me hace sentir que puedo con todo...-dijo hinata

-me alegra...y ya saben que va ser...-dijo sakura

-pues..naruto y yo queremos que sea sorpresa...-dijo hinata sonriedo

-eso es bueno...sea lo que sea sera recibido con todo el amor de sus padres...-dijo ino

-si...mas que nada en el mundo..-dijo hinata

-puedo tocarlo...-dijo shion

-claro...-dijo hinata

shion toco el vientre de hinata...hasta que sintio unas pataditas..

-se movio...si que sera muy energetica...como su padre...-dijo shion

-no creo que sea niña...es mas creo que es niño...-dijo sakura

-solo son insinuaciones de ustedes...-dijo kana

-_"seras lo mejor que me has pasado.."_-penso hinata y se toco el vientre abultado

* * *

3 MESES DESPUES...

en una madrugada...hinata no podia dormir y hizo que naruto se despertara...

-hinata...que tienes...-dijo naruto

-nada...todo esta bien..-dijo hinata

-sabes que me puedes decirmelo...no es asi amor...-dijo naruto tocanto su abultado vientre de 7 mese de embarazo

-yo...tengo un antojo...-dijo hinata jugando con sus dedos

-dime...¿que se le antoja...?-dijo naruto

-pues...quiero un helado de chocolate con fesas y coco..y tambien un helado de vainilla con coco dentro...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...lo coseguire...no tardo-dijo naruto beso sus labios y salio

_**30 SEGUNDO DESPUES...**_

hinata se estaba preocupando...no llegaba...miles de cosas pasaban en su mente...

-_"de seguro esta coqueteando con otra mujer..."_-dijo hinata dandole celos

-**tranquila...llegara..**-dijo kana apareciendo

-ahora que estoy gorda...de seguro esta con ella...y le dice lo hermosa que es...-dijo hinata en tono de celosa

-**hay hinata...mejor me voy...**-dijo kana y desaparecio

-kana...-dijo hinata

_**MINUTOS DESPUES**_

naruto llego con el helado...de los sabores que le habia dicho

-porque tardaste tanto...de seguro estabas con otra mujer...-dijo hinata daldole celos

-hinata...me tarde porque todas tiendasno estaban habiertas en la madrugada...tuve suerte de que habia una al menos..-dijo naruto

-tu ya no me quieres...y no te gusto...-dijo hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos

-hina...no estas gorda solo estas embarazada...y como no me vas a gustar...te amo...-dijo naruto

-tengo miedo...miedo de que me dejes..-dijo hinata

-no seas tontita...jamas te dejaria..por nada en el mundo...-dijo naruto

-te amo...naruto..-dijo hinata

-yo tambien..te amo ati..-dijo naruto y beso sus labios

* * *

**EN EL HOSPITAL...**

ya estaban las cotracciones del embarazo...estaba a punto de dar a luz...pasaron unas horas en donde el doctor estaba en el quirofano...naruto estaba a su lado...tomando su mano para animarla...cuando se escucho el sonido de un bebe...cabellos rubios...que fue colocada a los brazos de su madre...poco despues fue pasada a la sala de maternidad.

-disculpe joven...cual sera el nombre de su bebita...-dijo la enfermera

-hana namikaze hyuga...-dijo naruto con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo...-dijo la enfermera y se marcho con la bebe

al llegar a la sala de maternidad...naruto contemplaba a su hija..tan hermosa...y fragil como un cristal...

-no es hermosa hijo...es identica a hinata..-dijo kushina

-si...muy hermosa...-dijo naruto

-ve a ver a tu esposa ahora...luego te llevaran a la bebe...-dijo kushina

-tienes razon madre...-dijo naruto y se marcho

al llegar a la habitacion de su esposa...mientras despertaba lentamente...

-naruto...-dijo hinata

-hinata...nuestra bebe esta preciosa...como tu...amor..-dijo naruto

-espero verla pronto...-dijo hinata

en ese momento entro la enfermera a entregarle a la pequeña hana...a los brazos de su madre...

-hinata...es una niña preciosa...-dijo kushina al entrar

-que suerte que no es parecida a naruto..-dijo sasuke

-oyes...-dijo naruto

-es muy preciosa hinata...-dijo shion

-mira...tiene los ojos y cabellos de naruto...-dijo sakura

-es preciosa...-dijo ino

-se que mi nena es preciosa...-dijo naruto

-y cual es su nombre...naruto..-dijo minato

-pues...esu nombre es hana...namikaze hyuga hana...-dijo naruto

-**_"hana.."_...es hermoso...-**dijo kana sonriendo

-si...-dijo hinata

-ahora puedo decir que es el comienzo de una tranquila vida..-dijo naruto

-si...con esta nena...hara que nuestras vidas sean mejores...-dijo hinata cargando a su bebe

.

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	48. EPILOGO PARTE FINAL

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_._

_.  
_

_._

_-y cual es su nombre...naruto..-dijo minato_

_-pues...esu nombre es hana...namikaze hyuga hana...-dijo naruto_

_-**"hana.."...es hermoso...-**dijo kana sonriendo_

_-si...-dijo hinata_

_-ahora puedo decir que es el comienzo de una tranquila vida..-dijo naruto_

_-si...con esta nena...hara que nuestras vidas sean mejores...-dijo hinata cargando a su bebe_

**.**

.

.

.

**_CAPITULO 48_**

**_EPILOGO PARTE FINAL  
_**

_._

_.  
_

_**.**_

**12 AÑOS DESPUES...**

-nos vemos mama...voy a casa de mei...dijo hana de 9 años

-de acuerdo... te compartas...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...nos vemos mama...abuela-dijo hana

-nos vemos...hana...-dijo kushina

la niña salio de su casa...

-estas muy palida hinata...has comido bien...-dijo kushina

-no...todo me da asco...y me siento mareada...-dijo hinata

-vamos al hospital ahora mismo...-dijo kushina

-no es necesario...-dijo hinata

-nada de peros...vamos ahora...-dijo kushina

-de acuerdo..-dijo hinata

* * *

_**EN EL HOSPITAL...**_

el doctor entro a su consultorio con los resultados de los analisis...

-que tiene hinata...doctor..-dijo kushina

-hinata...estas embarazada de dos semanas...-dijo el doctor

-embarazada...de verdad-dijo hinata sorprendida

-gracias doctor...-dijo kushina

**_EN LA SALIDA DEL HOSPITAL..._**

-se lo diras a mi hijo...cierto hinata..-dijo kushina

-si...quiero ver su cara cuando se entere..-dijo hinata

-anda...ve...con cuidado...-dijo kushina

-si...gracias...-dijo hinata y se marcho

* * *

_**EN LA OFICINA...**_

-señor su esposa esta aqui...la hago pasar...-dijo la secretaria

-hazla pasar...-dijo naruto

hinata entro a la oficina...lo abrazo y lo beso repetidamente...

-amor...que sorpresa...-dijo naruto

-naruto...tengo que darte una noticia...-dijo hinata sonriendo

-que noticia...-dijo naruto

-bueno...yo...tu...naruto estoy embarazada...-dijo hinata

-de veras...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

naruto se asomo a la ventana y dijo...

-**_SOY NAMIKAZE NARUTO...Y SERE PADRE DE NUEVO..._**-dijo naruto

-otra vez no...porque lo hiciste..-dijo hinata sintiendo verguenza

-porque soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo...amor...me diste a hana...y ahora me daras otro bebe...-dijo naruto tocando su vientre aun plano

se sentaron en la silla del escritorio...hinata miraba el techo...y naruto le tocaba en vientre sonriendo

-oyes naruto..-dijo hinata

-dime...-dijo naruto

-¿que hubiera pasado si...si no me hubieras hablado ese dia ?-dijo hinata

-pues...el destino haria que te hubiera conocido-dijo naruto tocando en vientre de hinata

-hay miedos que nos hicieron separarnos...-dijo naruto

-si...pero tenemos una familia ahora...y con este bebe...sera mas hermoso que nunca...-dijo hinata tocandose su vientre

-asi es ..porque nuestro amor es un amor pudo mas que los miedos que nos invade...-dijo naruto

-si...todo gracias a ti...hiciste que mis miedos terminaran...te amo...-dijo hinata acercandose a sus labios

-yo tambien te amo...-dijo naruto y la beso

a pesar de que los miedos invadia en su alma por la perdida de su familia...el amor de ellos lograron que el miedo que tenia hacia las personas terminaran al fin...porque dicen que hay veces...hay que tener miedo...pero al encontrar al verdadero amor...los miedos al fin termina

.

.

.

.

**FIN****  
**


End file.
